The web
by AliceAjar
Summary: Jusqu'ici vous avez plutot bien vécu mes petits délires littéraires alors je me suis dit que j'allais me lancer dans une nouvelle folie! Enjoy! (SwanQueen of course...)
1. Chapter 1

_Jusqu'ici vous avez plutot bien vécu mes petits délires littéraires alors je me suis dit que j'allais me lancer dans une nouvelle folie! En plus en ce joli printemps, je voulais créer quelque chose d'un peu plus léger pour oublier le froid de l'hiver... Enjoy!_

Nouveau saut, nouvelle toile. Emma étendit son bras, plia son annulaire et son majeur, sentit l'air frais du matin envahir ses poumons, et tendit ses muscles pour s'élancer une nouvelle fois. Il était presque sept heures, la grande pomme se réveillait et elle était, bien évidemment, en retard. Il ne lui restait que six minutes pour traverser trois quartier et arriver tant bien que mal a la porte de son nouveau travail. En même temps, on n'avait pas idée de faire commencer les gens si tôt…

Elle entendit un bruit de sirène derrière elle, à l'ouest, mais ne s'en soucia pas.

_Je ne peux pas être partout les gars, _songea-t-elle en bondissant de nouveau.

Elle vit enfin, au loin, la façade de l'université et se rassura mentalement. _Une minute de retard le premier jour, ce n'est pas une fatalité non plus_. Nouveau saut, nouvelle toile. Elle atterrit le plus discrètement possible dans la cour immense du campus, et se tapit derrière un buisson touffu pour se changer en toute hâte.

Une jeune fille brune aux cheveux courts patientait devant la porte du café dont l'insigne représentait une sirène et sembla rassurée lorsqu'elle vit Emma arriver enfin.

"Bon, c'est ton premier jour à ce qu'on m'a dit?" Demanda la brune poliment. Emma acquiesca et celle qui devait être sa formatrice du jour déverrouilla les portes avant d'entrer dans le petit café, la blonde sur ses talons.

Six tables étaient éparpillées dans la salle, face à l'imposant comptoir sur lequel trônait une énorme machine à café professionnelle, et Emma songea que toutes les succursales de cette compagnie se ressemblaient indéniablement. Les couleurs brunes et verdâtres rappelaient celles du café et du thé, les principales boissons proposées par l'enseigne, tout en donnant un côté à la fois chic et cosy au décor. Si le client venait pour un breuvage dont il ne trouverait d'égal nulle part ailleurs, il fallait aussi, évidemment, qu'il se sente privilégié et puisse le déguster dans un lieu unique et original. C'était les maximes de la compagnie, que la directrice de ressources humaines avaient transmises a Emma lors de son entretien d'embauche, deux jours plus tôt.

La jeune barista indiqua à sa nouvelle recrue oú étaient les vestiaires et l'invita à aller se changer avant de débuter son quart de travail. Emma s'exécuta en silence, désirant absolument garder ce nouveau job, étant donné qu'elle en avait deja perdu deux dans les mois précédents.

Trois heures plus tard

Le début de la matinée s'était relativement bien passé et la brune, qui se dénommait Mary, semblait satisfaite de sa nouvelle collègue. Elle lui avait expliqué que son travail lui permettrait, puisqu'il était au coeur du campus, d'avoir également une vision d'ensemble de la communauté étudiante. Ce qui était un atout pour Emma qui débutait à peine dans cette nouvelle université et désirait plus que tout faire de nouvelles recontres.

Mary étudiait en littérature anglaise et souhaitait devenir professeur. Elle avait essayé tant bien que mal de parler à Emma de ses livres préférés mais l'esprit scientifique de la blonde paraissait étanche à tout ce qui concernait l'idée de créer des phrases complexes pour raconter un fait qui pourrait très bien être détaillé en quelques mots.

Mary était quelqu'un de réservé, altruiste, très sérieuse dans ses études et son travail mais qui, comme elle l'avait avoué à Emma, rêvait définitivement de rencontrer un jour le grand amour. Loin d'être idéaliste, la brune semblait très terre à terre mais cette ambition de trouver le partenaire idéal pour la vie était assurément un de ses plus grands objectifs. Emma avait grimacé lorsque sa nouvelle collègue avait meme fait allusion au concept d'âme soeur mais s'était néanmoins tue. Les relations amoureuses n'étaient définitivement pas son truc.

"Je peux te poser une question ?" demanda alors la brune qui se préparait un chocolat chaud recouvert d'une généreuse couche de canelle en poudre.

"Je t'en prie," répliqua la blonde qui nettoyait des tasses.

"Pourquoi le lait de soya ou d'amande ne mousse pas autant que le lait de vache ?

-C'est un test?" gloussa la blonde.

"Non," rétorqua sa collègue en lui tirant la langue. "Mais je suis rarement en compagnie d'une scientifique donc j'en profite pour en apprendre plus sur le travail que je fais quatre matins par semaine!

-C'est à cause des protéines," expliqua alors Emma. "Je ne te détaillerai pas tout le processus chimique derrière la mousse de lait, mais le fait est que plus un lait est protéiné, mieux il va mousser. Et comme les laits de soya et d'amande sont faibles en protéines, les bulles d'air créées par ton mousseur ne peuvent pas de fixer alors le lait ne mousse pas vraiment." Elle lança un sourire rassurant a la brune et Mary lui répondit par un remerciement ravi, comme si cette information valait presque autant que le remède contre le cancer.

"As tu un copain ? Ou une copine ?" S'enquit soudain la brune d'un air curieux.

"Euuuhhh.. non," répliqua la blonde, surprise par l'interrogation si subite.

"Quelqu'un en vue ?" Ajouta Mary.

"J'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ça…" sourit Emma d'un air poli.

"Tu veux dire qu'entre quinze heures de cours et vingt de travail tu n'as pas une minute à accorder à qui que ce soit d'autre ?" Ironisa alors la barista.

"Je fais beaucoup de sport aussi," gloussa sa nouvelle collègue comme une blague pour elle même. "J'ai pas trop de temps pour quelqu'un d'autre, en effet."

Mary sembla la sonder du regard un instant avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Elle appréciait déjà sa nouvelle collègue et songeait qu'elles pourraient aisément devenir amies dans un futur proche. Alors qu'elle allait poser une nouvelle question a la blonde pour la connaitre un peu mieux, la porte du café s'ouvrit sur quatre étudiantes qui paraissaient occupées par une conversation passionnante.

La première était une grande brune au nez aquillain, traits fins et aux yeux noisette. La seconde, un peu plus petite, avait des cheveux gris électriques, et ses yeux noirs étaient mis en valeur par un maquillage pailleté. La troisième dépassait les autres et était une rousse aux yeux océan qui avait des allures très british. Enfin, la dernière a entrer dans le café était une petite brune aux airs latinos avec des yeux couleur charbon.

Mary sembla faire les quelques pas qui la séparait d'Emma en un éclair et feint d'être occupée à nettoyer des tasses pour lui parler à demi voix.

"Ces quatre là, je te les laisse," affirma-t-elle d'un ton soudain très nerveux.

Emma l'interrogea du regard alors que lesdites clientes ne s'étaient toujours pas approchées du comptoir pour commander, ricanant toujours entre elles.

"Ce sont les pires pestes du campus," expliqua la brunette d'un air inquiet. "Ici on les appelle les reines des ténèbres. Entre nous." Elle parut nettoyer d'autant plus vivement la petite tasse qu'elle avait en main alors qu'elle comptait son histoire à Emma. "En plus elles me suivent depuis le lycée et me font vivre un enter, surtout la latino là, c'est leur leader je pense… et la pire du quatuor…"

Elle s'éloigna soudain aussi vite qu'elle s'était approchée alors que la rouquine venait enfin pour passer sa commande. Emma avait jeté un regard alentour et remarqué qu'en effet une certaine tension s'était installée auprès des autres clients depuis l'arrivée des dites pestes.

"Salut," lança alors la rousse d'une voix enjouée alors que ses amies l'avaient rejointes.

La plus grande brune posa enfin son regard sur Emma et parut étonnée.

"Tiens, une nouvelle recrue ? On ne t'a jamais vue sur le campus, il me semble," déclara-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

"Je viens d'arriver, mais moi non plus je ne vous ai jamais vues, en fait," répliqua Emma comme pour remettre les choses à leur place.

Son interlocutrice sourcilla et parut s'offusquer de la réponse si audacieuse de la blonde. Elle lança un regard entendu à ses amies qui paraissait toutes assez déstabilisées d'être enfin face à quelqu'un qui ne les craignait pas. Toutefois, la latino bouscula la rouquine d'un air agacé et s'approcha du comptoir pour passer sa commande.

"Allez on n'a pas que ça à faire," souffla-t-elle en faisant claquer sa langue.

Son regard croisa celui de la nouvelle recrue du café et Emma songea qu'elle était vraiment ravissante. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient à hauteur des épaules et lui donnaient un air sérieux. Ses yeux couleur charbon semblaient sonder votre âme et alors que le regard d'Emma descendait vers ses lèvres charnues, elle se dit que son sourire devait vous faire fondre comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il vous était adressé. Sa machoire était carrée, sévère, mais lui donnait sans aucun doute des airs masculins qui n'étaient pas déplaisants. Alors que le regard de la blonde allait s'attarder sur le buste, la latino daigna enfin lui dire ce qu'elle allait prendre.

"Un grand latte au lait d'amande avec beaucoup de canelle sur le dessus," déclara-t-elle sans aucune formule de politesse. Peu impressionnée par son ton autoritaire, Emma choisit de ne pas en user non plus.

"Crème fouettée ?" demanda-t-elle comme une évidence.

"C'est vraiment une question ?" Rétorqua la brune d'un ton ironique qui fit glousser ses amies. La blonde acquiesça poliment et fit un signe du menton à Mary qui commençait à préparer ledit latte.

"Kelly va prendre la même chose, Mal prend un cappuccino glacé et pour Victoria ce sera un matcha latte," enchaina alors la cliente qui n'avait visiblement pas de temps à perdre. De son côté Emma pianotait toute la commande sur l'Ipad qui faisait office de caisse.

"Payé ensemble ou séparément ?" questionna la vendeuse d'un air assuré.

"Je vais payer," affirma la latino d'un ton sec. Elle sortit alors sa carte de crédit de son sac et la tendit nonchalamment à Emma. Alors que la blonde confirmait le moyen de paiement sur son iPad, elle releva alors ses yeux océan vers l'étudiante et lui demanda :

"Et toi c'est quoi ton nom?"

La brunette fut très visiblement prise au dépourvu par la question car son visage se figea de surprise, et il lui fallut une petite seconde avant de reprendre son attitude nonchalante.

"Comme si cette ignare de Mary ne te l'avait pas déjà dit!" répliqua-t-elle alors en jetant un regard mauvais a l'intéressée qui essayait de se faire toute petite derrière sa machine à café.

"Elle a omis ce détail," précisa alors Emma pour contrer la latino.

"Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ?" demanda alors la brune en pianotant son code sur la petite machine à carte.

"Faut bien que je puisse te nommer dans mon répertoire quand tu m'auras donné ton numéro," rétorqua la barista du tac au tac.

Elle entendit Mary emettre un hoquet de surprise derrière elle et vit les visages des amies de la latino s'offusquer d'horreur. Toutefois, la concernée eut un léger rictus avant de relever ses yeux bruns vers la blonde.

"Audacieuse," commenta-t-elle en retirant sa carte et en la rangeant dans son sac.

Emma lui répondit par un sourire assuré alors que les quatre étudiantes se dirigeaient vers l'extrémité du comptoir en riant pour récupérer leurs boissons. Lorsqu'elles quittèrent le café, la latino jeta un dernier regard à Emma et eut le meme rictus qu'auparavant.

"T'es…. Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?!" S'alarma la brunette aux cheveux courts quand elles furent enfin seules.

"Quoi ? Elle est vraiment belle!" protesta Emma alors qu'un sourire fier illuminait désormais son visage.

"Personne n'est assez bien pour Regina Mills, Emma. Personne n'est à la hauteur," expliqua alors Mary. "Elle n'est jamais sortie avec qui que ce soit et il semblerait qu'à part quelques coups d'un soir, personne ne l'intéresse. Et puis, entre nous, t'as pas envie de sortir avec cette fille là," ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Pourquoi pas ?" Gloussa la blonde. "Une fois éclatée la carapace de grande peste invincible, je suis sure qu'elle est une personne charmante!

-Eh bien si tu veux t'y essayer, bon courage," soupira sa collègue. "Mais je te promets que le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle…

-On verra bien," sourit Emma d'un air curieux alors qu'elle repensait au regard étrange que ladite Regina lui avait adressé.

19h56

_La rubrique de Cora - croquer dans la pomme_

_Chers amis New-Yorkais, je vais malheureusement encore vous parler de notre très chère et emblématique gamine en costume de latex. Spidergirl arpente les buildings de notre belle métropole depuis maintenant presque un an et se donne le droit (divin?) d'appliquer sa loi partout oú elle passe. Il est clair qu'elle a prêté main forte a nos forces de l'ordre lors de l'arrestation du scientifique Graham Osborn qui, désirant suivre les traces de son père, s'était pourvu d'un costume vert d'eau et d'un surf volant pour semer la pagaille en ville. Mais si ce n'est pour combattre des monstres -ses semblables-, je vous le demande, à quoi nous sert cette super héroine de pacotille ? Et que ferions nous si elle même décidait de devenir notre ennemie ? _

_J'ai envoyé de nombreuses lettres au commandant général du NYPD en lui demandant d'arrêter cette créature étrange et lui disant de la jeter derrière des barreaux blindés avant qu'elle ne décide de nous causer d'autant plus de troubles… en attendant mes amis, restez sur vos gardes et gardez l'oeil ouvert ! Le mal est partout !_

Emma plia le journal en soupirant avant de le déposer sur le bord du toit. _C'est même pas du latex…_ songea t-elle en jetant un oeil à ses mains gantées.

20h03

"As tu lu mon dernier article, très chère ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de lire les journaux," mentit Regina en jetant un regard désolé à sa génitrice.

"Il parle de ton idole," ricana alors Cora en faisant claquer sa langue.

"Ce n'est pas mon idole," protesta sa fille. "Je trouve simplement admirable que quelqu'un fasse cela pour son prochain. Voilà tout," répliqua l'étudiante d'un air blasé.

"Tu l'admireras moins quand ce sera elle, notre ennemie ! Et qu'elle tuera son _prochain_ sans aucune pitié !

-Elle n'a aucune raison de faire une telle chose," soupira Regina en terminant d'une traite son verre de vin blanc.

"Il ne faut jamais faire confiance a qui que ce soit, Gina, jamais," répéta alors sa mère comme un adage.

10h12, le lendemain

Emma déposa la petite fille qu'elle avait sur le dos devant elle et se redressa en soupirant comme pour signifier sa fatigue. La professeure d'école ne semblait meme pas se préoccuper de sa présence, alors qu'elle comptait distraitement ses élèves.

C'était le coup classique. Un malade s'était introduit dans l'école dix minutes plus tôt, avait commencé par arroser tous les parquets d'essence avant d'y mettre le feu et de se décider enfin à utiliser son semi automatique sur les enfants et les professeurs. Heureusement, il n'avait réussi a blesser gravement qu'un seul professeur avant qu'Emma n'arrive -en quittant son travail sans explication- et ne le mette hors d'état de nuire. Elle s'était ensuite attelée à aider les instituteurs à évacuer au plus vite avec leurs élèves, alors que le feu continuait à se propager dans le batiment.

Toutefois, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre la voiture de patrouille de police qui s'était rendue sur place, pour les rassurer, l'institutrice interpella son héroïne du jour :

"Attendez !" Souffla-t-elle alors que l'angoisse que trahissait sa voix. Emma se tourna de nouveau vers elle d'un air curieux, attendant que la quadragénaire ne s'explique.

"Henry… il nous manque Henry…. Il était aux toilettes je crois…" sanglota alors l'institutrice d'un air désespéré. Comme par automatisme, elle et Emma jetèrent un regard rapide vers l'école qui était désormais sous la totale emprise des flammes et la blonde poussa un nouveau soupir avant de s'élancer par la seule fenêtre encore intacte de la devanture. Elle se projetta immediatement au plafond pour être le plus loin possible des flammes et avança à tatons dans l'air saturé de fumée. Elle sentit dès le premier instant que le dioxyde de carbone avait commencé à prendre le pas sur l'oxygène et comprit que son temps était compté. Meme si la fibre de son masque était plus épaisse au niveau de la bouche et du nez pour la protéger, justement, dans ce genre de situation. Si elle ne trouvait pas le gamin en moins de dix minutes, il était clair qu'elle y passerait.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle rampa comme elle put jusqu'à la porte de la salle de classe et rejoint le couloir. Elle continua son chemin sur la droite, se fiant à son instinct, puis pris un second couloir sur la gauche. La chaleur l'étouffait et le manque d'oxygène commençait à l'étourdir mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, longeant le long corridor de casiers jusqu'à ce qui semblait être des toilettes. Elle descendit alors du plafond, poussa la porte coupe feu en toute hâte et se retrouva face à une rangée de lavabos, faisant face a une dizaine de petites cabines cloisonnées.

Elle balança un coup de pied dans la premiere pour l'ouvrir mais ne vit personne. Meme résultat sur la seconde. Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant la troisième cabine de toilettes qu'elle le vit enfin. Un petit garcon brun, d'environ cinq ans, était accroupi au sol, en boule. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougies et avait la bouche enfouie dans le col de son sweatshirt. Pourtant, quand il releva ses yeux noisette vers Emma, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire ravi. Par réflexe, la jeune femme ota son masque et le plaça sur le visage de l'enfant.

"Gardes le, ça va te protéger de la fumée," expliqua-t-elle en toute hâte. "Maintenant tu vas t'accrocher à moi comme un singe et ne pas me lâcher, c'est clair ?!" Ordonna-t-elle alors que l'enfant hochait la tête en silence.

Elle le hissa sur son dos et, comme automatiquement, l'enfant entoura son cou de ses bras et resserra ses genoux sur les hanches de la blonde. Il n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot mais elle devinait qu'il devait être effaré de pouvoir apercevoir le visage de l'héroïne qui, habituellement, préférait l'anonymat. Néanmoins, Emma était consciente de faire la bonne chose.

"T'es prêt?" lui demanda-t-elle alors avant de s'élancer a nouveau vers le plafond. L'enfant n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il se retrouvait deja la tete en bas. Emma sentit qu'il resserrait légèrement ses bras et se collait plus fermement à elle alors qu'elle avançait de nouveau vers le couloir désormais dévoré par les flammes…

Regina avançait d'un pas détaché vers le petit café avec ses amies, déjà impatiente de pouvoir déguster son habituel latte en leur racontant les derniers potins. Kelly était justement en train de détailler son dernier date avec entrain, lorsque le téléphone de la latino se mit à sonner. Reconnaissant le nom de l'appelant, Regina s'excusa auprès de ses amies et s'éloigna en toute hâte pour décrocher.

_Merde, que se passe-t-il ?! _songea t'elle en s'asseyant sur un petit banc.

"Allo ? Madame Mills ?" l'interpella l'institutrice.

_Mademoiselle, ça ira très bien, _se retint de dire la brunette.

"Oui ? Que se passe-t-il?!" demanda-t-elle alors que son coeur commençait a battre à vive allure dans sa poitrine.

"Oui, Madame, je voulais vous avertir…" hésita la professeure. "Il y a eu un incendie criminel dans l'école ce matin…

-Je vous demande pardon!? Comment va…

-Henry va bien, il a été secouru… il va devoir passer une batterie de tests a l'hopital car il a malheureusement été exposé a la fumée mais il est sain et sauf…

-Quel hopital !?" S'empressa de demander la latino sans meme laisser finir l'institutrice.

"Saint Andrews… je…

-J'y vais de suite, merci de m'avoir prévenue," trancha Regina avant de raccrocher rapidement.

Emma poussa enfin la porte de la salle tout en essayant de retrouver son souffle. Elle ajusta son tablier vert en jetant un oeil a l'horloge murale sur la gauche.

_28 minutes, pas mal du tout, _pensa-t-elle en rejoignant Mary derrière le comptoir alors que les fameuses pestes du campus pénètraient elles-memes le café. Emma sourcilla en voyant que la latino n'était pas là mais n'en fit pas cas. Elle avait surement un cours que ses amies ne suivaient pas.

La grande brune s'approcha immédiatement du comptoir et passa sa commande habituelle à Mary d'un ton arrogant. Assimilant rapidement les informations, Mary pianota en silence sur son petit Ipad, ne daignant même pas regarder son interlocutrice dans les yeux.

"T'as trop peur de moi pour me regarder en face ou quoi ?" Aboya d'ailleurs la dénommée Mal à sa serveuse. Mary s'apprêtait à répondre quand Emma choisit d'intervenir.

"T'as quel âge exactement ?" demanda-t-elle à la brune d'un ton légèrement hautain.

"Je te demande pardon ?" S'offusqua l'autre.

"Tu agis comme une enfant, donc je me permets de te demander ton âge," répéta la blonde d'un ton assuré.

"As tu demandé à ta collègue quel âge elle a pour manquer de courage au point de ne pas regarder les gens dans les yeux ?" répliqua la fille aux cheveux blancs électriques du tac au tac.

"Je ne manque pas de courage," bredouilla Mary, irritée par l'insulte.

"Alors ose au moins me tenir tête au lieu de laisser les autres te défendre !" Pesta la grande brune.

"Je pense qu'on va arrêter là avant que ça ne tourne mal," proposa Emma d'un ton plus calme.

"C'est une menace ?" ironisa Victoria d'un ton rageur.

"Seulement si tu pense que c'en est une," rétorqua la barista en redressant ses épaules comme pour paraître plus imposante.

La grande brune releva légèrement son menton en signe de défi alors qu'elle se rapprochait encore du comptoir comme pour menacer Emma. Celle ci ne se démonta pas et laissa un rictus amusé s'installer sur ses lèvres.

"Qu'est ce qui t'amuse autant, barista de pacotille ?" Tonna alors Victoria.

Alors qu'Emma s'apprêtait à répondre, cette fois ce fut la rouquine qui l'interrompit.

"_Guys, _Gina ne viendra pas en cours cet aprem… Elle a une urgence familiale…" dit-elle, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone portable. Mal et Victoria se tournèrent alors vers elle et parurent changer complètement d'attitude en apprenant que leur leader serait absente pour la journée.

"Une urgence du genre se faire prendre toute l'après-midi ouais…" murmura alors Mary un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Malheureusement, la remarque sembla enrager d'autant plus les amies de la latino qui ramenèrent leur attention vers la barista et la foudroyèrent du regard. Mais avant qu'une des deux plus belliqueuses ne réagissent, la dénommée Kelly intervint une fois de plus.

"Regina n'est pas celle que tu crois, _Mary-Margaret,_ et il serait bon que tu apprenne à réfléchir avant de laisser de telles sottises sortir de tes lèvres de poisson," contra-t-elle d'un ton froid. "Vos bêtises nous ont mis en retard de toute façon, venez."

Elle fit volte face et les deux autres pestes la suivirent en silence, sans même prendre la peine de prendre leur monnaie ou leur café.

Elles quittèrent le café sans un mot, Kelly semblant avoir pris le relais de la latino dans le rôle de la meneuse.

"Elle n'a pas tort en disant que tu devrais éviter de sortir de telles remarques sans réfléchir!" gloussa alors Emma.

"Regina n'est qu'une catin, voilà tout," souffla alors sa collègue. "Depuis le lycée elle s'absente souvent pour _raisons familiales_ et ce genre d'excuses débiles mais il est évident que c'est juste pour avoir plus de temps libre pour se faire fourrer," déclara-t-elle en faisant claquer sa langue.

"Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginée capable d'utiliser un langage si cru mais soit," pouffa alors la blonde, amusée par cet aspect de sa collègue auquel elle ne s'attendait pas.

"Regina Mills a le monde à ses pieds ! Même toi, tu l'as vue cinq minutes et t'es tombée dans le panneau!" protesta alors la brunette. "Il est évident qu'elle passe son temps à se taper ses prétendants ou prétendantes… Mais sans jamais sortir avec l'un d'eux pour garder son image de femme fatale, évidemment !"

Emma hocha la tête d'un air songeur en écoutant les suppositions de sa collègue mais sentait qu'indéniablement quelque chose clochait dans son histoire.

"Pourquoi t'es partie au fait, tout à l'heure ?" demanda soudain Mary d'un air curieux.

"J'ai du sauver des enfants d'une école en flammes," répliqua la blonde d'un air amusé. Sa collègue leva les yeux au ciel d'un air consterné avant de lui répondre.

"Mais bien sur… Des problèmes avec ta copine ? Ou ton ex ?

-Si on veut oui," gloussa alors Emma, qui adorait l'idée que la vérité était bien souvent trop délirante pour être crédible.

"Préviens moi la prochaine fois que tu l'appelle comme ça, je m'inquiétais," proposa alors la brunette avant de commencer son nettoyage de la machine à café.

_Je t'ai donné la vérité comme elle l'est et, comme tout être humain normal, tu as préféré en produire une autre qui te convient mieux plutôt que croire que tu bosse avec une fille dotée de superpouvoirs… _songeait Emma en prenant la commande d'un jeune homme qui venait d'arriver.

16h03

L'enfant eut une violente quinte de toux avant d'ouvrir les yeux avec peine. Il scruta son environnement quelques instants et parut rapidement réaliser oú il se trouvait. Les médecins avaient expliqué à sa mère qu'il s'était évanoui dès son entrée dans l'ambulance, et qu'il risquait de dormir durant plusieurs heures, suite aux émotions qu'il avait vécues. Il sourit dès qu'il posa son regard noisette sur Regina et bailla alors qu'elle caressa sa joue d'un geste tendre.

"Je l'ai vue, Maman…" bredouilla-t-il en baillant de nouveau.

"De quoi parles tu, Henry ?" s'inquiéta alors sa mère.

"Spidergirl…" murmura-t-il alors que sa gorge était toujours un peu douloureuse. "C'est elle qui m'a sauvée… je l'ai vue sans masque…"

La remarque surprit Regina mais elle se souvint que les infirmiers lui avaient déjà expliqué que ladite héroïne avait secouru tous les enfants avant de s'élancer une dernière fois dans le batiment pour récupérer Henry. Apparemment, la jeune femme était revenue sans masque, l'ayant prêté à l'enfant pour essayer de le protéger de l'air toxique qui émanait des flammes. Et elle avait disparu aussi rapidement qu'elle n'était arrivée, filant en toute hâte entre les buildings de Manhattan.

Regina déglutit, réalisant que la personne que sa mère détestait le plus au monde était désormais celle qu'elle souhaitait le plus remercier. Jusqu'ici, elle avait taché de ne pas trop s'intéresser au cas de SpiderGirl, justement à cause de sa génitrice. Toutefois -elle devait se l'avouer- l'idée qu'une jeune femme, anonyme, aux pouvoirs incroyables, secourait les New-Yorkais sans rien leur demander en retour était plutôt attirant. Or, désormais, elle désirait plus que tout pouvoir remercier cette inconnue pour avoir risqué sa vie afin de protéger l'être qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde. Même si, elle le savait, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle ne la rencontre en vrai…

Trois jours plus tard, 20h34

Emma étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête en baillant, alors que la petite radio qui trônait sur son bureau se mettait à grésiller. Elle soupira en augmentant le son de l'appareil et ferma son livre de cours pour écouter plus attentivement.

_Code 6, code 6, patrouilleurs... coin 26ème et oxford circus... code 6, à tous les patrouilleurs... les individus se déplacent dans un fourgon gris Ford... _

Une poursuite, gé-nial. Rien de mieux pour commencer une nouvelle nuit dans la Grande Pomme. Emma se leva en s'étirant de plus belle et troqua en toute hâte ses vêtements contre son habituelle tenue rouge, ouvrit la fenêtre de son studio et se jeta dans le vide sans même prendre le soin de refermer derrière elle.

Elle s'élança entre les buildings, dépassant les chiffres des avenues sans même se soucier d'être observée ou non. C'était sûrement le même scénario que d'habitude. Un malade s'était introduit dans un commerce ou une bijouterie quelconque, défonçant les portes avec son fourgon, avait dérobé tout ce qu'il pouvait et s'était enfui sous la cacophonie des systèmes d'alarme qu'il avait déclenché. Le signal de police indiquait qu'il y avait plus d'un individu mais la jeune femme ne s'en faisait pas. Les humains n'étaient jamais très coriaces, même lorsqu'ils étaient armés. C'était plutôt des mutants dont il fallait se méfier...

Elle bifurqua dans une avenue piétonne et observa un instant les passants en dessous d'elle. Ils sortaient des bars, fumaient devant des pubs, riaient en dansant dans la rue et semblaient ne se soucier que de l'instant présent, du bonheur de simplement se détendre en compagnie d'amis ou d'amants. Elle essaya de ne pas songer au fait qu'elle les enviait quelque peu alors qu'elle poursuivit son chemin sur l'avenue, décidant soudain de prendre un raccourci sur la gauche par une ruelle. C'est alors qu'elle eut un mauvais pressentiment et, ralentissant légèrement, elle prêta attention à ce qu'il se passait au dessous d'elle.

« Allez vous faire foutre, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dans quoi vous vous embarquez ! » ragea une voix féminine sous ses pieds. Emma se rabattit alors sur un mur pour mieux observer la scène et aperçu une silhouette féminine qui lui semblait familière marcher dans la ruelle. Devant elle, deux hommes approchaient, alors que deux autres la suivaient d'un pas tranquille. Il ne nécessitait aucun super pouvoir pour comprendre que la femme était en danger. Aussi, faisant fi de son objectif premier, Emma se décida à aller porter secours à la jeune femme en péril.

« Si on te tue, personne ne nous retrouvera jamais et tu le sais, » ricana un des hommes.

« Mais on sera riches par contre ! » ajouta un second d'une voix nasillarde.

Regina tourna vivement la tête à droite et jeta un œil derrière elle. Elle vit les deux autres hommes qui avançaient vers elle et comprit qu'elle était prise au piège. Elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de simple criminels qui cherchaient à la voler ou s'ils avaient conscience de qui elle était mais elle préféra ne plus les provoquer pour l'instant, songeant qu'il valait mieux peut être user de la manière douce pour s'en sortir indemne. Malheureusement, il lui était très difficile de s'abaisser devant quelqu'un, aussi ses paroles ne furent-elles pas aussi délicates qu'il aurait fallu lorsqu'elle les prononça.

« Vous voulez quoi ? Mon téléphone ? Mon argent ? » aboya-t-elle d'un ton rageur.

Sa mâchoire était crispée et ses poings serrés. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et il lui semblait qu'un poids énorme lui compressait le sternum, mais elle refusait pour autant de se démonter devant eux. _Criminels de basse cour, _pensa-t-elle alors que celui qui l'avait interpellée en premier se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle. Elle vit que le second avait sorti quelque chose de sa veste et se demanda un instant si elle préférait qu'il s'agisse d'un poignard ou d'un revolver. Elle essaya de rationaliser la situation et se convaincre qu'ils n'allaient pas la tuer alors qu'une part d'elle-même se demandait qui allait s'occuper d'Henry si elle venait à disparaître. Malgré elle, malgré sa volonté de rester de glace, les pensées pessimistes s'entassaient dans son esprit et l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement à une solution viable pour s'en sortir. Alors que le premier homme arriva enfin à son niveau, elle remarqua qu'un sourire carnassier était peint sur son visage, et elle comprit alors que son heure était venue.

« Bon, t'as fini ton petit manège, garçon ? » lança alors une voix féminine au dessus d'eux.

Regina n'eut pas le temps de réagir, alors que l'homme qui était face à elle fut comme happé par le col et projeté violemment en arrière. Elle vit disparaître le second de la même manière, s'écrasant au sol dans un craquement sordide, alors qu'elle se retournait comme par réflexe vers les deux autres. C'est là qu'elle la vit.

Le manque de lumière de la ruelle assombrissait l'ambiance, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à distinguer le rouge de sa tenue, alors que la jeune femme se tenait juste devant elle, face aux criminels. Elle lança un coup de poing vers celui de gauche, puis un second, et acheva de l'assommer avec un coup de pied majestueux dans la tête. Pour le second, elle choisit de le recouvrir de toiles et de l'accrocher à un mur d'où, visiblement, il ne pourrait plus s'échapper. Ceci fait, elle se retourna vers Regina et soupira d'un air satisfait.

« Je vous ramène ? » proposa la fille costumée d'un ton enjoué.

La brunette fut étonnée d'entendre enfin sa voix, devinant à son timbre qu'elle ne devait pas être bien plus âgée qu'elle, mais, bouche bée, elle se contenta d'acquiescer. L'héroïne la saisit alors sans ménagement par la taille et tendit son bras droit vers le ciel d'un geste triomphant. Avant que Regina n'ait pu réagir ou s'inquiéter de tenir plus fermement son sac à main sur ses côtes, elles furent comme happées dans le ciel et elle ne sut dire si la hauteur et la vitesse la grisaient ou l'effrayaient totalement.

« Coin 12ème et Central Park, » indiqua-t-elle alors que la fameuse SpiderGirl lui avait demandé des précisions sur leur destination.

Comme par réflexe, Regina avait accroché ses bras à la jeune femme, même si elle sentait qu'elle n'avait aucun risque de chuter. Passées les premières secondes de stupeur dues au fait qu'elles filaient littéralement dans les airs, elle se décida à profiter de la vue plutôt que de s'inquiéter du reste. Elle voyait New-York d'en haut pour la première fois et savait que cela ne risquait certainement pas de se reproduire. Si elle avait été soulagée de voir la jeune femme apparaître dans la ruelle alors qu'elle pressentait qu'elle allait mourir, elle était désormais plus que reconnaissante et songeait qu'une telle chose ne devait pas se reproduire mille fois dans une vie.

De son côté, Emma n'était pas sûre de pouvoir assimiler les informations de la situation actuelle. Elle venait littéralement de sauver la pire peste du campus des mains de criminels débiles, et, désormais, elle était en train de la ramener chez elle. Elle avait décidé de ne pas montrer son étonnement lorsqu'elle avait reconnu Regina, même si il lui avait fallu lutter très fort contre elle-même pour le dissimuler. Néanmoins, la blonde songeait que ce petit moment lui permettrait peut être de passer quelques secondes en compagnie de la jeune femme et, ainsi, de pouvoir entrevoir si ses suppositions étaient correctes ou non. Elle était toujours persuadée que Regina Mills n'était pas, en réalité, celle qu'elle prétendait être, et désirait malgré tout en apprendre plus sur la brunette...

« J'habite au dernier étage, vous pouvez me déposer ici... » proposa la brune alors qu'Emma atterrit en douceur sur le toit qui faisait visiblement office de terrasse. Un petit jaccuzzi était installé sur la droite, alors qu'une table à manger et des chaises se tenaient sur la gauche, face aux imposants buildings de Manhattan. La jeune femme jeta un œil à la baie vitrée qui donnait sur un salon dont les lumières étaient éteintes mais songea qu'elle n'avait aucunement le droit de se poser des questions sur le lieu d'habitation de Regina.

Toutefois la brune avait remarqué que son héroïne du jour prêtait attention à son décor et sembla y répondre par un simple rictus amusé.

« C'est un héritage de famille, » expliqua-t-elle d'un ton doux, qui étonna Emma plus qu'il ne la dérangea. Elle hocha la tête poliment et souhaita une bonne soirée à Regina alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'angle du toit pour retourner à ses occupations premières.

« Attendez ! » s'écria alors la brune d'un ton hésitant. « Je voulais vous dire quelque chose... » Elle avait presque bégayé et Emma déglutit en se disant que si la pire peste du campus brisait ainsi sa carapace de glace pour lui parler de quelque chose, il devait s'agir d'un sujet de la plus haute importance à ses yeux.

« Oui ? » bredouilla la blonde d'un ton peu assuré.

« Je voulais vous remercier... infiniment... » hésita la brune d'un ton qui secoua littéralement l'héroïne tant il semblait sincère. Regina posa sur elle un regard aussi gratifiant que mélancolique et Emma se demanda si elle n'était véritablement pas en train d'halluciner.

« C'est rien... enfin j'ai juste vu que vous étiez en danger alors... » Elle se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance mais la brunette ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

« C'est pas... juste pour ça... » hésita-t-elle de nouveau. « Il y a quelques jours vous... vous avez sauvé mon fils, Henry... On m'a dit que vous avez risqué votre vie pour lui... et je... je voulais vous dire que je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissante... »

Emma remarqua que de minuscules larmes s'étaient formées aux coins des yeux de la jeune femme, comme si l'angoisse d'avoir failli perdre son enfant était toujours oppressante pour elle, mais il lui sembla qu'à partir de cette phrase, elle n'entendit plus rien tant elle était sous le choc. Si elle s'était attendu à n'importe quel secret sur Regina Mills, il était clair que celui-ci, elle ne l'avait pas anticipé...


	3. Chapter 3

Vendredi, 20h03

"Va le voir !

-Hors de question…" soupira la brunette.

Emma prit une gorgée de son verre de vin et sourit d'un air énigmatique. Il était clair que Mary n'était pas a son aise mais sa mission du jour était de la pousser à ne plus avoir peur.

La blonde avait proposé a la jeune femme de l'accompagner à la soirée qu'organisait un de ses camarades de promotion, David Monterrey. Le jeune homme était l'un des plus populaires du campus, et aussi l'un des plus convoités. Il correspondait a la plupart des critères de beauté, était le capitaine de l'équipe de football, mais aussi un des élèves les plus brillants de sa promotion. En somme, il était le parfait mélange entre le personnage typique du quaterback, que toutes les filles désirent, et l'élève hors pair que tous admirent. Mary avait expliqué a Emma que l'étudiant avait été au même lycée qu'elle et qu'elle avait toujours eu le béguin pour lui sans pour autant comprendre réellement pourquoi, puisqu'ils ne faisaient vraiment pas partie du même monde.

Mary était l'éternelle nerd qui préférait mille fois passer ses soirées à étudier ou regarder des séries alors que David était un des fêtards les plus réputés du campus. Il organisait régulièrement des petits partys dans l'immense villa de ses parents et la jeune femme brune n'y avait évidemment jamais été conviée jusqu'à ce soir, oú Emma l'avait littéralement trainée jusqu'à la grande demeure des Monterrey pour ne pas passer sa soirée seule.

Elle et Mary s'étaient finalement liées d'amitié à travers leur travail et, meme si leurs avis différaient sur plusieurs sujets, Emma devait reconnaitre qu'elle appréciait grandement la brunette. Son idéal d'amour éternel et ses ambitions un peu enfantines parfois l'irritaient légèrement mais la blonde chérissait plus que tout le fait d'avoir une amie qui ne connaissait rien de son passé tumultueux et semblait ne pas porter de jugement sur ses multiples absences, meme lorsqu'elles étaient de courte durée.

"Qu'est ce que tu risque à aller le voir ? Sinon qu'il te renvoie dans le banc de touche ?" Renchérit alors la blonde.

"Emma je ne suis pas ce genre de filles.. je n'ai aucune idée de comment flirter ou essayer de me rapprocher de lui…" soupira la brunette à demi mot alors qu'elle observait le beau quaterback depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

David se tenait à present avec ceux qui paraissaient être ses deux meilleurs amis, un brun aux cheveux courts et aux multiples piercings qui, Emma devina, était très certainement le bad boy le plus convoité de ces demoiselles, et un autre un peu plus grand, qui était un des étudiants les plus discrets de sa classe. Les trois riaient aux éclats en buvant leurs bières respectives, et Emma eut alors une idée. Elle s'avança à travers la foule des autres étudiants, tirant Mary par le bras, et rejoint les trois hommes en quelques secondes à peine.

"Heyyyy David !" Chantonna-t-elle d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas. De son coté, Mary était tétanisée et n'osait meme pas regarder les trois étudiants tant elle stressait d'aborder son crush pour la première fois.

"Heyyyy Emma !" Répliqua le footballer en lui faisant la bise comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Il présenta le bad boy comme Killian, un de ses amis d'enfance, et l'autre gars comme Robin, un de ses meilleurs coéquipiers. Emma se permit de les saluer tous, poussant Mary à faire de même, alors que la brunette semblait littéralement vouloir disparaitre tant elle avait l'air embarrassée.

"On cherche des compagnons de soirée, mesdemoiselles ?" s'enquit le dénommé Killian en sourcillant.

"Pas moi," gloussa Emma. "Je suis dans le même camp que vous," ajouta-t-elle en riant, ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez les trois étudiants.

"On était au même lycée, non?" questionna David à l'intention de Mary. Elle hocha rapidement la tête, trahissant sa nervosité, alors que le quaterback enchainait.

"Je me souviens que t'avais lu un texte hyper touchant l'avant dernière année, ça parlait de liberté et de tolérance ! Ton nom c'est Mary Margaret, c'est ça ?

-Juste Mary…" le coupa la barista un peu plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. "Mary c'est bien," corrigea-t-elle en levant enfin son regard vers lui. Elle observa un instant ses yeux océan et eut l'impression de fondre sur place, alors qu'il lui adressa un sourire tendre. L'instant d'intimité entre les deux ne fut qu'infime mais Emma n'en perdit pas une miette et comprit qu'elle avait bien fait de souhaiter rappeler à David l'existence de Mary.

Mais le brun détourna son regard soudainement alors que Killian venait de lui donner une tape sur le bras pour l'interpeler. David releva ses yeux vers la salle alors que les fameuses reines des ténèbres faisaient leur entrée et, contre toute attente, soupira de dépit.

"Elles s'invitent à toutes les soirées ou quoi ?" grogna-t-il à demi voix alors que ses deux amis ne lachaient pas des yeux le quatuor infernal.

"Je pense qu'elles se donnent le droit de venir comme si leur présence était indispensable," rétorqua la blonde en gloussant.

"Vous les connaissez ?" demanda alors le quaterback aux deux baristas.

"Ouais on a eu quelques petits accrocs avec elles, mais rien de bien méchant," rit Emma de plus belle.

"Tu as failli te battre avec Mal, Emma, ce n'est pas anodin !" Protesta alors son amie.

"Et tu as insulté Regina de catin devant ses amies," répliqua la blonde en un sourire amusé.

"Ouais…" les coupa le brun. "Elles sont pas vraiment fréquentables ces filles…" grogna-t-il d'un air agacé.

Emma remarqua que Mary lui lança un regard admiratif avant qu'ils ne changent de sujet et continuent à discuter tous les trois, tandis que les deux amis de David les avaient délaissé pour, visiblement, rejoindre le quatuor infernal.

22h12

Emma consulta sa montre en rattachant les derniers boutons de sa chemise. Treize minutes, c'est passable, songea-t-elle. Son bipeur avait vibré quelques minutes plus tot, lui annonçant qu'un crime était en cours dans la métropole. Elle avait abandonné ses amis en prétextant une envie pressante et s'était rendue dans une des chambres de l'étage, fermant la porte à clé de l'intérieur alors qu'elle s'échappait par la fenêtre. Heureusement pour elle, il s'agissait d'un braquage dans une bijouterie à deux pas de la demeure des Monterrey. Aussi s'était-elle empressée de mettre le malfaiteur hors d'état de nuire avant même que la police n'arrive. Elle était alors retournée à la villa en un éclair, et s'était rhabillée en toute hâte avant de rejoindre la fête qui battait toujours son plein au rez de chaussée.

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle, elle tomba nez à nez avec un visage familier.

"L'audacieuse," l'interpella la latino en la détaillant de haut en bas.

"Regina," répondit poliment la blonde.

"Je cherche la salle de bain," indiqua la brune en désignant du menton la porte qu'Emma venait de refermer.

"C'est pas là," répliqua l'héroïne nerveusement.

"Alors que faisais tu là dedans ?" soupçonna la latino.

"Un appel à passer," bredouilla la blonde qui commençait à ne plus tant apprécier le fait d'être seule à seule avec Regina.

"Ah oui?" sourcilla alors la brunette. "C'était pas plutôt pour t'envoyer en l'air avec une des filles débiles de ta promotion ?"

Emma fut piquée par la remarque déplacée mais essaya une autre approche pour changer de sujet.

"Je ne savais pas que ma vie intime t'intéressait tant," dit elle d'un ton charmeur.

"Ce n'est pas le cas, Swan," rétorqua la latino d'un air arrogant. "Bon sur ce, je vais vraiment essayer de trouver cette maudite salle de bain," ajouta-t-elle en la dépassant.

"Comment tu connais mon nom ?" demanda alors Emma, surprise. "Et surtout, pourquoi ?

-Pour pouvoir identifier ton numéro dans mon répertoire," lâcha alors Regina en se retournant et en lui adressant un clin d'oeil des plus énigmatiques.

Emma crut tomber des nues alors que la jeune femme venait de lui renvoyer sa propre réplique sans ménagement. De plus, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus entre les paroles de la brunette ou le fait qu'elle se soit assez intéressée à elle pour désirer connaître son nom…

1h47

Emma était assise dans un des luxueux canapés du salon et discutait avec une jeune femme de sa promotion. L'étudiante se nommait Shirin et paraissait aussi brillante que drole. Elle avait expliqué a la blonde qu'elle aussi venait d'arriver sur le campus et essayait tant bien que mal de se faire des connaissances, sinon des amis. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait accepté l'invitation de David quelques jours plus tot. De son côté, Emma tentait de suivre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait la conversation, meme si son regard revenait très souvent vers la petite piste de danse improvisée oú le quatuor infernal se déhanchait accompagné des deux meilleurs amis de l'hôte de la soirée. Mary, elle, avait accepté l'invitation de ce dernier à aller danser et semblait être au comble du bonheur alors qu'elle bougeait maladroitement face au charmant quaterback.

Soudain la musique changea et un rythme plus lent invita les danseurs à se joindre par deux. La rouquine se jeta immédiatement sur le grand brun plutot silencieux, tandis que la dénommée Victoria attira vers elle le bad boy sans ménagement. La grande brune s'échappa alors dans la multitude des danseurs, suivie de près par Regina. Aussi Emma se demanda-t-elle quelle serait la proie de la latino. Elle ramena alors un instant son regard vers Mary et David qui s'était rapprochés en riant, et paraissaient aussi embarrassés que ravis par ce petit slow inattendu. Elle soupira en songeant qu'elle avait définitivement bien fait de trainer Mary jusque là, lorsqu'une personne vint se mettre devant elle, l'empêchant d'admirer son petit accomplissement de la soirée.

Un doigt se glissa alors sous son menton, l'invitant à relever la tête vers l'individu qui était venu brouiller sa vue.

"Tu viens, Swan ?" l'interpella alors la latino d'un ton qui suggérait plus un ordre qu'une invitation.

"Je te demande pardon ?" s'enquit alors la blonde qui ne comprenait désormais plus rien aux agissements de la brune.

Pour toute réponse, celle ci, qui paraissait légèrement enivrée, saisit sa main et la força à se lever. Curieuse, Emma la suivit en silence jusqu'à la piste de danse, remarquant néanmoins que de nombreux regards interloqués les observaient. Regina se rapprocha alors de la blonde et passa ses mains sur sa nuque, l'invitant ainsi tout naturellement à la prendre par les hanches. L'héroïne s'exécuta alors en silence, sondant toujours du regard la jeune femme si énigmatique qui l'avait invitée à danser.

"Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ton comportement," gloussa-t-elle alors maladroitement.

"Tu n'avais personne pour danser et moi non plus, je me suis donc permise de prendre les devants," répliqua la brune sans hésitation.

Let's raise a glass or two to all the things I've lost on you…

"Tu ne sais rien de moi, Regina, et inversement," hésita la blonde sans lâcher le regard charbonneux de son interlocutrice.

"Si, maintenant je sais que tu n'es pas douée pour danser," pouffa la brune alors qu'elle rapprocha encore son corps svelte de celui d'Emma. "Laisse moi te guider," ajouta-t-elle.

Elle portait un pantalon noir assez serré et un crop top noir qui était assez décolleté pour obliger Emma à se concentrer sur ses yeux. Toutefois, la blonde avait mis ses mains sur les hanches de la brune, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas toucher ses cuisses musclées ni la peau nue de son ventre. A l'inverse, Regina s'était permise de nouer ses bras autour de la nuque d'Emma, ne s'inquiétant absolument pas de l'ambiguité potentielle de son geste.

"Tu es très prévenante, Swan," ricana-t-elle alors.

"C'est un choix grammatical de n'utiliser que mon nom pour me tenir à distance, ou bien tu n'aime simplement pas mon prénom ?" demanda alors la blonde d'un ton amusé. La soit disant peste gloussa alors, visiblement ravie d'avoir une partenaire avec suffisamment de répartie pour lui tenir tête.

"Comme tu l'as si bien dit, on ne connait rien l'une de l'autre pour le moment. Donc ton nom de famille va suffire pour l'instant.

-Je vois," rétorqua alors l'héroïne. "Nous sommes assez proches pour danser un slow mais pas suffisamment pour user de mon prénom ?

-Le slow est justement un des éléments qui pourrait causer l'usage futur de ton prénom, Swan," expliqua ainsi la latino en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

"Donc tu souhaite te rapprocher de moi ?" s'enquit alors la blonde d'un ton sarcastique.

"On va commencer par voir ce que tu as dans le ventre," lança alors la brune en adressant un nouveau rictus à sa partenaire de slow.


	4. Chapter 4

"De toutes les personnes du campus, il a fallu que tu t'entiche de la pire !" rala Mary en esquissant un pas de danse ridicule dans la rue.

Elle et Emma avaient quitté la fete quelques minutes plus tot, et la jeune femme blonde avait proposé à son amie de la raccompagner à son appartement à pied, les rues de la métropole étant particulièrement dangereuses la nuit.

"Je ne me suis pas entichée d'elle," protesta Emma en riant. "C'est elle qui m'a invitée à danser.

-Tu étais quand meme très collée à elle pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de béguin…" insinua la brunette en riant.

"C'est de sa propre initiative !" Répliqua sa collègue. "Je me suis laissée faire car je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle manigance à mon égard.

-Ça se tient," répondit Mary. "Mais je te conseille tout de meme de rester à distance. Elle est du genre à briser des coeurs et user de ses conquêtes comme de veritables jouets.

-Je me méfierai, c'est promis," assura alors Emma qui songeait encore au moment qu'elle avait partagé avec la latino.

"Et toi, avec le beau David ?" demanda alors la blonde d'un air intéressé. Mary rougit instantanément et détourna le regard pour essayer de dissimuler son embarras.

"Il est vraiment gentil…. Il m'a dit qu'il passerait au café a l'occasion…." Bredouilla la brunette.

"Et ?" insista Emma.

"Et il m'a proposé d'aller prendre un café avec lui un de ces jours…" ajouta alors Mary en rougissant de plus belle. "Mais je sais que son ex lui court toujours après et je refuse d'être une roue de secours…" soupira-t-elle.

Emma préféra ne pas insister, laissant ainsi la brunette se remémorer la si belle soirée qu'elle venait de passer avec le quaterback. Elle espérait également que ce petit duo durerait au delà d'un simple slow et s'épanouirait éventuellement en quelque chose d'un peu plus intime mais elle choisit de garder ses pensées pour elle pour le moment.

Alors qu'elle allait changer de sujet, Emma sentit son petit bipeur vibrer dans la poche de son jean et le sortit immédiatement pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

"C'est quoi ?" questionna son amie, interloquée par le petit appareil de couleur noire.

"J'ai… une urgence…" bredouilla alors Emma en lisant rapidement l'adresse sur le petit écran verdâtre.

"Comment ça une urgence ? T'es flic ou quoi ?" rit la brunette qui ne semblait toujours pas comprendre.

"On peut dire ça comme ça…" hésita la blonde qui ne savait pas vraiment comment se sortir de cette situation délicate. "Écoutes, je dois vraiment y aller, ok ? On se retrouve demain au travail ?

-Euuuhh… je suppose…" répliqua Mary qui était de plus en plus intriguée par la situation.

Emma s'éloigna alors par une ruelle sombre en lui demandant d'être prudente et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Quand elle fut sure de ne plus être visible par son amie, elle retira rapidement sa chemise, son jean et ses chaussures avant de les mettre dans son sac à dos. Elle s'élança alors sur un mur avant d'enfiler son masque, et accrocha son sac à un lampadaire avec quelques toiles. Elle grimpa ensuite en haut du building sur lequel elle se trouvait et prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre son chemin vers la prison.

Foutu Graham… songea-t-elle en se demandant si son vieil ami avait réussi à s'échapper avec ou sans son matériel de Bouffon Vert…

3h17

Emma s'assit avec lenteur sur le rebord du toit et expira profondément l'air de ses poumons. Elle avait réussi à remettre Graham derrière les barreaux, même s'il était parvenu à lui lacérer l'épaule, et avait fui juste avant l'arrivée des journalistes. Elle avait réellement du mal à supporter ces reporters avides de sensationnel qui, si elle ne faisait pas de prouesses exceptionnelles, en profitaient pour rejoindre l'avis de Cora Mills et la réduire au rang de mutante inutile et potentiellement dangereuse. Elle savait toutefois que, ce soir, les reporters seraient sûrement émerveillés par son exploit, et que l'hélicoptère de TV5 qui avait suivi sa poursuite avec le Bouffon Vert se réjouirait de pouvoir diffuser ces images incroyables durant toute la journée suivante. Comme lorsqu'elle avait sauvé un métro tout entier quand ledit Bouffon Vert s'était amusé à détruire un des ponts qui reliaient Manhattan à Brooklyn. La vidéo de son sauvetage in extremis avait été diffusée sur toutes les grandes chaînes nationales pendant quelques jours… avant que l'influente Cora ne publie un bulletin dans lequel elle expliquait que, selon elle, Spidergirl et le Bouffon étaient des alliés avides de gloire qui ne songeaient qu'à avoir leur image partout dans les journaux.

10h17

C'était le moment habituel de répit avant la prochaine vague de clients, aussi Mary et Emma s'attelaient-elles à nettoyer des tasses et astiquer les énormes machines à café en discutant. Mary sirotait de temps à autres son thé quotidien alors que sa collègue essayait d'en savoir plus sur le sujet qui l'intriguait le plus depuis quelques jours : Regina Mills. D'ailleurs, au contraire de la jeune femme, Emma préférait mille fois poser des questions à des personnes qui la cotoyaient depuis longtemps plutôt que gaspiller du temps à trouver des informations à son sujet sur les réseaux sociaux.

"As tu d'autres anecdotes sur Regina Mills ?" demanda la blonde d'un air désintéressé.

"Elle te plait, pas vrai ?" se moqua la brunette en comprenant les intentions de son amie.

"Elle m'intrigue, voilà tout…" marmonna Emma en haussant les épaules comme pour s'esquiver.

"C'est une véritable femme fatale, Emma. Elle séduit tout ce qui bouge, s'amuse pendant une nuit ou deux et brise des coeurs en un simple claquement de doigts..

-T'en fais pas un peu trop, là ?

-Non, Emma," protesta son amie. "Regina a eu énormément de conquêtes et elle se joue de ses amantes sans aucun remords. On dirait qu'elle n'a qu'une seule idée en tête lorsqu'elle séduit quelqu'un : lui briser le coeur en mille morceaux.

-Pas d'histoires sérieuses pour la belle Regina, alors ?" s'enquit la blonde en se faisant couler un espresso dans une petite tache blanche.

"Elle est sortie avec un gars plus vieux, lorsqu'on était au lycée. La dernière année," expliqua Mary dont l'attitude semblait légèrement changée par ce qu'elle racontait. "Mais il lui a brisé le coeur, lui. C'était un gars qui magouillait avec des dealers de drogue, à ce qu'on dit. Il est sorti avec elle quelques temps et l'a jetée comme un vieux chewing-gum quelques jours avant Noël...

-Ce ne serait pas la cause de son attitude à elle ?" supposa alors la blonde.

"Je n'en sais rien…" bougonna Mary qui paraissait totalement mépriser la latino. "Mais il y a eu une rumeur à ce propos… Les commères du lycée prétendaient que Regina était tombée enceinte de lui et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait quittée…"

Cette fois, Emma piqua un fard et tenta de dissimuler son embarras en s'éloignant un peu de son amie pour nettoyer le comptoir. Si elle se doutait que la belle Regina ne parlait pas souvent de son fils à ses pairs, elle ignorait qu'il s'agissait, en réalité, d'un véritable secret. Si Mary elle même semblait l'ignorer, il était clair que peu de monde connaissaient l'existence d'Henry Mills.

"Tu pense que c'est vrai ?" demanda alors l'héroïne d'un ton innocent.

"Impossible," gloussa Mary. "Il est clair que Cora n'aurait jamais permis ça à sa fille, surtout sachant qui était le père… si Regina est tombée enceinte, elle a forcément avorté… il est inconcevable que sa mère l'ait laissée avoir cet enfant… Mais à mon avis il s'agissait plus de rumeurs adolescentes que de vraies informations…

-Cora ?" s'enquit alors la blonde qui sentit son coeur battre plus fort à ses tempes.

"Cora Mills, oui, la chroniqueuse," confirma sa collègue d'un air détaché. "C'est la mère de Regina, et la preuve vivante que les chats ne font définitivement pas des chiens…" soupira-t-elle d'un air méprisant.

Emma réalisa alors non seulement qu'elle avait appris bien plus de choses sur Regina qu'elle ne l'aurait espérée, mais aussi que la vie de la latino était bien plus complexe qu'elle ne le laissait entendre…

17h28

Elle ajusta les lunettes de soleil sur son nez et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tentant de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer. Elle observait la scène, sur laquelle une vingtaine d'enfants chantaient un hymne paisible de leurs voix fluettes. Mais elle savait qu'il lui suffisait de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa droite pour les voir. Les regards.

Regina était la plus jeune mère de l'école primaire la plus réputée de la ville. Et cela lui pesait énormément. Tous les autres parents devinaient aisément qu'elle avait eu Henry à l'aube de sa majorité, et beaucoup devaient savoir que ses retards répétitifs étaient dus au fait qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini ses études. Elle avait à peine vingt-trois ans et savait que la foule de quadragénaires qui l'entouraient la méprisaient. Aucun n'avait jamais fait un pas vers elle ni tenté de lui parler. Á leurs yeux, elle ne devait être qu'une ratée, une de ces filles qui tombent enceintes par erreur à un jeune âge et décident de devenir mères même si elles sont loin d'en avoir les capacités ou la maturité. Ils étaient tous juges, avocats, médecins, politiciens ou journalistes. Et elle n'était qu'une étudiante qui se permettait d'inscrire son fils dans une école hautement réputée simplement parce elle était héritière.

Si cela n'avait été qu'elle, Henry aurait été dans une école publique, mais il était évident que Cora avait refusé catégoriquement l'idée. Si sa fille voulait jouer les jeunes mères, elle se devait de suivre ses conseils à la lettre et ne surtout pas essayer de noircir encore plus la réputation familiale. Même si, à chaque fois qu'elle était confrontée aux autres parents d'élèves, Regina blamait plus que tout les choix de sa mère. Car il était évident qu'elle ne se serait pas sentie autant méprisée parmi les parents d'élèves d'une école publique…

19h15

Regina déposa l'assiette devant Henry et s'assit en face de lui à la table de salle à manger. Il lui souhaita un bon appétit par réflexe avant d'enfoncer sa fourchette dans le petit tas de brocolis qui trônait devant lui.

"Pourquoi t'as pas d'amoureuse Maman ?" demanda-t-il en machant sa bouchée de légumes.

"On ne parle pas la bouche pleine Henry," le corrigea-t-elle d'un regard dur. "Et parce que je n'en ai pas encore trouvé.

-Y a pas de filles dans ton école ?

-Si, Henry, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela mon coeur…

-Pourquoi ? Si une fille est belle tu pourrais lui demander d'être ton amoureuse !"

Regina gloussa en prenant une gorgée de son verre d'eau et lui répéta que ce n'était pas si aisé que cela pour les adultes.

"SpiderGirl ça pourrait être ton amoureuse !" lança-t-il soudain, comme s'il ne répétait pas déjà mille fois par jour le nom de l'héroïne. "Elle est super belle en plus !" Il prit à son tour une gorgée d'eau avant d'aller au bout de son idée. "T'imagine si c'était ma deuxième Maman ?! Ce serait trop cool !

-Henry," soupira sa mère. "Même si j'avais une amoureuse, ça prendrait beaucoup de temps pour qu'elle devienne ta deuxième Maman…

-Pourquoi ?

-Car il faut un entrainement très spécial pour ça! On ne devient pas la Maman de Henry Mills en un claquement de doigts!" enchaina-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

"Tu pense pas que SpiderGirl est entrainée pour ça ?" demanda-t-il alors. Elle rit de plus belle et tenta de changer de sujet en lui demandant comment avait été sa journée. Il ne vit pas le stratagème et commença à raconter le déroulement de toute sa journée depuis le matin, alors que Regina l'écoutait attentivement pour ne pas songer au fait qu'elle désirait, en effet, ne plus passer ses soirées toute seule…


	5. Chapter 5

00h22

Regina referma derrière elle la baie vitrée et avança sur la terrasse en silence. Elle déposa son verre de vin blanc sur la table et s'alluma une cigarette quand un détail attira son attention dans l'angle de son champ de vision, à l'angle du toit. Elle sursauta d'abord, avant de reprendre rapidement un air assuré pour se donner une contenance.

"La cigarette ce n'est pas bien, vous savez ?" plaisanta l'héroïne qui était assise sur le rebord de la terrasse, face à Regina. La latino s'avança alors vers elle en prenant une bouffée de nicotine, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

"Vous venez souvent squatter chez les gens que vous sauvez ?" ironisa la brune qui tentait de cacher sa surprise de trouver la jeune femme aux dons incroyables sur sa terrasse, quelques heures après les suggestions d'Henry.

"Je venais surtout prendre des nouvelles d'Henry," expliqua la jeune femme costumée d'une voix plus calme. "Je voulais savoir s'il n'avait pas eu de traumatisme ou bien…

-De traumatisme ?" Gloussa la brune. "À part le fait qu'il ne parle que de vous depuis une semaine, je pense qu'on peut oublier la notion même de séquelle."

Emma rougit instantanément mais se remercia intérieurement d'avoir opté pour un masque intégral quand elle avait créé son costume.

"D'ailleurs il ne cesse de me dire que vous êtes très belle," gloussa Regina en se demandant comment allait réagir l'héroïne.

Emma piqua un nouveau fard et commença à se demander si la brunette essayait vraiment de flirter avec toutes les filles autour d'elle ou si elle ne faisait qu'essayer de la taquiner.

"Ouais… il a inhalé pas mal de dioxyde de carbone j'pense…" bredouilla-t-elle d'un air embarrassé. "Et vous, ça va ? Pas de nouvelle agression dans la rue ?" demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

"Ça va," soupira la brunette. "Aucun méchant n'est venu m'embêter dans les derniers jours," ajouta-t-elle en souriant comme pour signifier qu'elle plaisantait.

"Vous êtes seule, vous ?" questionna alors Regina d'un air intrigué. Emma tenta de sonder son regard et comprit que la brunette n'essayait pas de la draguer, elle semblait, au contraire, très mélancolique.

"Oui," avoua l'héroïne qui avait choisi de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté. "Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir s'il n'y a que moi qui me morfond autant sur mon célibat," gloussa la latino.

"Vous vous sentez seule ?

-Je pense que j'aimerais, en effet, ne pas passer mes soirées en tête à tête avec ma bouteille de vin.

-Je suis sûre que vous n'auriez aucune difficulté à trouver l'amour, si je puis me permettre…

-Ce n'est pas si simple," soupira la brune. "Les filles de mon âge ne songent certainement pas à s'engager avec quelqu'un qui a déjà un enfant. Elles ne sont clairement pas attirées par l'idée d'être belle mère aussi jeune… et les plus âgées… elles rêvent toutes d'une demande en mariage et d'un chalet à la campagne, ce qui n'est vraiment pas mon désir…

-Peut être que vous n'avez juste pas encore trouvé la bonne," suggéra alors la blonde qui se sentait très mal à l'aise par toutes ces révélations. Si Regina avait su qui était derrière le masque, elle ne se serait sans doute jamais autant livrée. Aussi Emma ne savait pas si elle devait profiter de cet anonymat pour se rapprocher de la brune et plus en apprendre sur elle ou au contraire arrêter là leur conversation.

Comme en réponse à ses pensées, son bipeur vibra dans sa poche et elle souhaita une bonne nuit à la latino avant de s'élancer du toit en toute hâte pour aller accomplir son devoir. Regina observa alors la jeune femme masquée bondir dans les airs de manière spectaculaire, songeant toujours à ce que lui avait dit son fils quelques heures plus tôt…

00h57

Emma lança une nouvelle toile et, d'un rapide geste du poignet, se donna une impulsion afin de poursuivre sa course. Elle volait presque, entre les buildings impressionnants du quartier des affaires, ne lachant pas du regard la voiture qu'elle suivait, une dizaine de mètres plus bas. La fourgonnette zigzaguait dans l'avenue, évitant tant les automobilistes que les vehicules de police qui venaient en sens inverse pour l'intercepter. Alors que l'héroïne évaluait la distance qui la séparait du petit fourgon pour espérer bondir sur son toit, un bruit sourd derrière elle vint étourdir ses sens.

"On l'a ! Maintenant ne la lâche plus d'une semelle !" ordonna alors Cora depuis l'hélicoptère de CBT qui était parvenu à rejoindre la course poursuite en quelques minutes seulement. La quinquagénaire avait contacté en toute hâte son équipe technique dès qu'elle avait appris qu'une poursuite était en cours, et se réjouissait déjà de pouvoir enfin suivre le spectacle depuis la cabine de l'hélico. Loin de désirer filmer une banale course poursuite, la chroniqueuse s'intéressait surtout à la jeune femme masquée qui s'élançait de buildings en buildings pour suivre la fourgonnette.

"Rapproche toi encore un peu," ordonna la journaliste au pilote. "Et fais le focus sur elle!" ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son caméraman.

"Cora on est déjà assez près," soupira le pilote d'un air embarrassé. "Si je descends encore ça va être dangereux pour elle…

-C'est elle qui te paye ou c'est moi ?" rétorqua alors la latino d'un ton ironique.

Pour toute réponse, le pilote acquiesça d'un air songeur et redressa légèrement le manche de son tableau de bord pour faire descendre encore un peu l'appareil.

De son côté, Emma sentait le vrombissement du moteur si proche qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait vibrer toute sa cage thoracique. Elle essayait de garder son cap mais l'air que rejetait les pales de l'hélicoptère perturbaient considérablement son équilibre et sa vitesse. Elle jeta alors un coup d'oeil au dessus de sa tête et jura en voyant le logo de CBT sur la carlingue de l'appareil.

"T'as rien d'autre à faire ?" râla-t-elle en songeant à la quinquagénaire qui l'observait, quelques mètres plus haut.

Alors qu'elle ramenait son attention sur la fourgonnette qui accélérait encore dans la rue, elle sentit son oreillette vibrer et répondit à l'appel qu'elle recevait d'un rapide geste du poignet.

"Spidey! C'est quoi ce bordel?!" gronda alors le commissaire de New-York dans son oreillette.

Emma lança une nouvelle toile et dut forcer un peu plus sur ses bras pour garder son cap, alors que le quinquagénaire fustigeait dans son oreille.

"J'en ai aucune idée, je pense que c'est CBT…" rala l'héroïne en évitant un escalier de secours alors qu'elle tentait d'accélérer en longeant une façade.

"CBT ?! Vous pensez que c'est Cora Mills ?!" tonna le policier au téléphone. Elle l'entendit ensuite parler à une autre personne avant qu'il ne reprenne leur conversation.

"Aucun vol n'a été enregistré ce soir pour CBT," expliqua-t-il. "Si c'est bien eux, ils ont décollé sans avertir de tour de contrôle…

-Je ne pense pas que Cora se soucie d'être dans son droit ou non," soupira la jeune femme. "Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est me voir échouer…

-Ouais, ben vous allez devoir gérer ça toute seule mademoiselle…" annonça le commissaire d'un ton embarrassé.

"Vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter pour vol non signalé ?

-Je pourrais… Mais vous savez que le bulletin de demain sera d'autant plus salé à votre égard… C'est vous qui voyez…" suggéra-t-il tandis qu'Emma se retenait de pousser un nouveau juron. Mais le policier avait raison. Si Cora et son équipe de faisaient arrêter par la police sous prétexte qu'ils la genaient, la journaliste se ferait un immense plaisir de faire un rapport cinglant la concernant dès le lendemain matin, qui n'aurait aucun mal à convaincre de nombreux New-Yorkais. Et Emma avait besoin de tout sauf de nouveaux ennemis pour entraver sa route.

"Vous avez raison, commissaire… je vais me débrouiller…

-Courage, ma grande," bredouilla le quinquagénaire comme s'il regrettait déjà son moment de faiblesse. "J'ai envoyé cinq unités pour barrer les rues du quartier, vous devriez réussir à les coincer bientôt.

-Merci Sean, bonne nuit !" lança Emma avant de raccrocher. Elle se reconcentra d'autant plus sur la fourgonnette, et réussi à repérer les voitures de police qui barraient les rues alentour grâce à son sixième sens. Elle sourit en songeant à l'interpellation du commissaire qui, elle le savait, l'affectionnait tout particulièrement étant donné qu'elle aurait pu être sa fille. Au moins une personne dans cette ville n'essayait pas de lui mettre des batons dans les roues..

"J'ai un appel du central…" bredouilla soudain le pilote d'un air angoissé à l'adresse de Cora. "Je pense que c'est parce qu'on n'a pas signalé notre vol…

-Qu'ils viennent nous chercher eux mêmes !" ricana-t-elle alors. "Descends encore d'un bon mètre, SpiderStupide va sûrement bientôt bondir sur la fourgonnette et je ne veux rien rater de ça…

-Cora c'est…

-Fais ce que je te dis!" tonna la journaliste alors que le pilote s'exécutait en silence, sentant ses muscles se crisper d'angoisse.

Au même moment, le véhicule des criminels bifurqua sur une ruelle à gauche, et Emma n'eut qu'une infime seconde pour réagir. Elle lança une toile un peu plus haut que nécessaire afin de se donner une impulsion pour les suivre, mais ses fils s'emmelèrent dans les pales de l'hélicoptère, désormais trop proche d'elle, et elle n'eut soudain plus aucune prise pour se rattraper. La vitesse ne jouant pas en sa faveur, l'héroïne alla s'écraser contre la façade du batiment qui longeait la ruelle, et retomba violemment sur des containers près de cinquante mètres plus bas. Assommée par le coup et sentant une vive douleur dans son bras gauche, Emma s'évanouit peu à peu, entendant au loin les sirènes des voitures de police qui avaient surement du se lancer à la poursuite de la fourgonnette…

"Tu l'as ?!" Demanda la journaliste a son caméraman qui semblait sous le choc. Il hocha lentement la tête alors que les muscles de ses bras s'étaient crispés d'effroi.

"On devrait peut être…" suggéra-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

"On rentre !" ordonna alors sa patronne qui se réjouissait déjà de ce qu'elle pourrait diffuser en grandes ondes le lendemain. "J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin !"


	6. Chapter 6

1h43

Emma s'extirpa du rebord de fenêtre et se glissa à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Elle fit quelques pas maladroits jusqu'à son lit et se hissa dessus avant d'enlever son masque en soupirant. Elle se tourna ensuite sur son flan droit, grimaça de douleur, et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Elle en sortit un bandage de sa main valide et du désinfectant. Elle retira le haut de son costume en toute hâte, songeant déjà qu'il lui faudrait arranger la partie droite, et désinfecta l'énorme plaie sur son épaule en retenant un grognement de douleur. Elle appliqua ensuite le bandage et décida de se reposer un peu avant de repartir.

Elle savait que les voitures des patrouilleurs avaient réussi à intercepter la fourgonnette et que les braqueurs étaient désormais hors d'état de nuire. Pour sa part, elle était parvenu à se réveiller de son malaise et à fuir avant que les policiers ne la retrouvent et n'aient la brillante idée de la conduire à l'hopital, oú elle n'aurait évidemment pas pu garder son anonymat. Quelle nuit….

8h56

Regina ouvrit ses yeux en poussant un grognement, alors qu'elle entendait des voix familières dans son salon. Elle se leva en ralant et enfila rapidement une chemise de nuit sur sa peau nue. Elle remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et quitta sa chambre en toute hâte.

Dans son salon luxueux, sa mère était debout, paraissant littéralement trépigner de joie, alors qu'Henry était enfoncé dans le canapé, dévorant un bol de céréales en observant leur écran de télévision.

"Maman c'est samedi matin…" bougonna Regina en baillant. "Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Regarde, mija, regarde !" s'exclama Cora dont un sourire presque carnassier illuminait son visage.

Le son de la télévision était très bas, presque inaudible, mais les images qui défilaient en boucle n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'explication. On y voyait la course poursuite de la nuit passée, et la chute accidentelle de SpiderGirl. Regina sentit son coeur rater un bond en voyant la jeune femme costumée s'écraser dans les containers de la ruelle, presque inerte, mais elle tenta de dissimuler son trouble comme elle le put.

"Elle… c'est toi qui a filmé ça ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Sa mère lui jeta un regard triomphant avant de ramener ses yeux vers l'écran, comme si elle même n'en revenait toujours pas.

"La fourgonnette a été stoppée plusieurs rues après, par une patrouille sur-entrainée," indiqua-t-elle d'un air satisfait. "La preuve que nous n'avons pas besoin de cette bonne à rien ici!

-Mais elle… comment… est ce qu'elle est…

-Aucune idée !" Lâcha la journaliste qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le trouble de sa fille. "Mais j'ai enfin une preuve matérielle de ce que j'affirme depuis des mois!"

Son sourire s'étira encore alors qu'elle ébouriffa les cheveux d'Henry d'un geste qu'elle voulut affectueux.

De son côté, l'enfant ne paraissait pas choqué par les images qu'il voyait, et Regina songea que sa foi -apparemment immense- en l'héroïne ne devait pas être perturbée par un simple accident. Au contraire, Regina s'inquiétait pour la jeune femme et se demandait à présent si elle s'en était sortie indemne ou non.

"Elle voulait juste aider…" bredouilla-t-elle malgré elle. "Je ne pense pas qu'on doive se réjouir si elle est blessée ou…

-Elle est indestructible M'man!" Éructa alors le petit garçon d'un air fier. "C'est sur qu'elle s'en est sortie!" Il sourit d'un air assuré à sa mère et Regina espéra plus que tout que sa naïveté enfantine soit, pour une fois, véridique.

Cora leva les yeux au ciel par réflexe mais ne dit rien, ne désirant sans doute pas blesser les espoirs de l'enfant.

Regina, elle, ne pouvait désormais plus quitter l'écran des yeux, et se demandait si elle aurait droit à d'autres visites nocturnes ou non…

9h17

Emma laissa les larges portes de verre s'ouvrir et pénétra dans le laboratoire d'un air assuré. Elle repéra immédiatement l'homme qu'elle cherchait, assis à son bureau, alors qu'en face de lui se tenait un autre, brun, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

"Emma Swan !" l'interpella le quadragénaire quand il la vit. "Tu es matinale, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt… Comment va ton épaule ?"

Gold se leva pour lui serrer la main et la jeune femme s'exécuta poliment, un peu embarrassée de ne pas être seule avec lui ce matin.

"Ça va… euh, bonjour ?" dit-elle à l'autre homme en lui tendant la main. Le brun, qui paraissait avoir presque la trentaine, préféra lui donner une accolade avant de se présenter.

"Robin, Robin Sanders," indiqua-t-il en souriant. "Méchante chute, pas vrai ? Je ne sais pas si j'y aurais survécu, moi!" dit il en riant comme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Emma fut légèrement agacée par l'idée que Gold lui avait apparemment dévoilé qui elle était mais elle n'en montra rien.

"Robin est un peu comme toi," expliqua alors le milliardaire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux longs. "Il travaille sur Boston et Chicago, par contre. Mais il n'a pas été plus inventif que toi sur le nom!" ricana-t-il. "Je te présente le fameux Hawkeye !" ajouta-t-il en donnant une tape sur l'épaule du brun.

Le dénommé Robin se gratta le menton en riant, comme pour dissimuler son embarras, alors que la jeune femme blonde l'observait avec curiosité. Si la richesse immense de Gold, et sa femme, le poussaient à user de son ingéniosité pour aider les autres, Emma ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il semblait déterminé à aider ce super-héros.

"Robin est plutôt un chasseur de têtes," expliqua Gold en devinant les pensées d'Emma. "Il s'attelle plutôt à tuer les méchants qu'à les enfermer. Dès qu'on a des infos sur un fauteur de troubles, Robin s'en charge et le problème est réglé une bonne fois pour toutes !" ajouta-t-il en riant.

"D'ailleurs si tu as besoin de régler des comptes avec une certaine journaliste…" suggéra le fameux Hawkeye en souriant d'un air énigmatique.

"Ça ira, merci," s'empressa de lui répondre SpiderGirl. "Bon, Gold, qu'as-tu préparé pour moi ?" demanda-t-elle au milliardaire d'un ton légèrement pressé.

Le quadragénaire sourit et glissa son doigt sur l'écran tactile de son ordinateur. L'écran s'éclaira alors et afficha l'image d'un costume rouge en tous points semblable à celui d'Emma.

"J'ai rajouté une membrane agrippante sous les pieds, mais qui ne colle pas s'il y a un point de chaleur. Si tu cours, ça va perdre de son adhérence, si tu es statique, ça ne bougera pas," expliqua-t-il d'un ton assuré. "Aussi, j'ai ajouté une petite surprise que j'ai découverte grâce à Robin !" annonça Gold en souriant d'un air fier.

"Jusqu'ici j'avais préconisé un simple tissu renforcé pour ton costume mais lorsque Robin m'a parlé de l'adamantium j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire avec ça…

-L'adamantium ?

-C'est un métal ultra résistant qui a été découvert récemment. J'ai réussi à le travailler assez finement pour en créer des fibres dont j'ai recouvert ton costume. Avec ça, une chute comme celle d'hier ne pourra plus t'érafler ou te blesser !"

La jeune femme blonde hocha la tête en le remerciant, alors que le milliardaire rejoint une de ses nombreuses tables de travail pour lui offrir son nouveau costume. Si elle n'avait pas totalement confiance en Gold, elle savait que sa jeune épouse l'influençait assez pour le pousser à oeuvrer pour le bien. Aussi, ayant depuis longtemps deviné la passion qu'avait le milliardaire pour sa femme, Emma avait assez foi en lui -et en l'amour- pour le laisser s'occuper de ses costumes.

"Prends en soin," dit il en lui tendant sa nouvelle tenue d'un air fier. Emma le remercia de nouveau et quitta le laboratoire en toute hâte, ne désirant pas rester plus longtemps avec ce fameux Robin qui ne lui inspirait définitivement pas confiance…

11h17

Le commissaire de police avait laissé son smartphone et son bipeur sur son bureau et assuré à toute son équipe qu'il ne désirait pas être dérangé. Il sortit de l'ascenseur du central et grimpa en ralant les quelques marches qui menaient au toit. Il poussa la lourde porte de métal et vérifia qu'il était bien seul avant d'allumer une cigarette.

Sean McLaggen était le commissaire général de la ville de New-York depuis presque douze ans. Il était le plus proche du cabinet du maire concernant la sécurité en ville et celui qui dirigeait toutes les plus grosses opérations policières. Il brillait dans son métier et savait que son poste était assuré jusqu'à ce qu'il rende lui même son badge. Il rendait sa femme fier et regrettait chaque jour de ne pas pouvoir encore entendre sa fille lui dire à quel point elle l'admirait. Charlotte McLaggen était décédée dix ans plus tôt, alors qu'un chauffard lui avait coupé la route. Il était un criminel qui fuyait une voiture de patrouille alors que le coffre de son auto était remplie de cocaine. Charlotte avait traversé au mauvais moment et sa vie s'était arrêtée un sombre matin de novembre. Elle aurait eu 24 ans. Elle rêvait de sauver le monde et défendre les plus démunis…

"On rêvasse, chef ?" lâcha SpiderGirl en s'asseyant sur le rebord du toit.

Il ramena son attention vers la jeune femme costumée et lui sourit. Il ne connaissait pas son visage ni son nom, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine affection pour elle.

"Comment allez vous ? Vous avez pu passer à l'hôpital ou…

-Ça va bien, ne vous en faites pas," le rassura-t-elle. "Vous vouliez me voir ?

-Je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles, et savoir si tout va bien pour vous," dit-il d'un air grave.

Emma fut surprise du ton et du sujet de la conversation, mais essaya de ne pas flancher, se demandant s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un test.

"C'est… à dire ?

-Ce que Cora Mills s'est permis de faire hier soir est très grave," débuta-t-il. "Elle a agi sans autorisation et a tout fait pour vous framer. Votre accident est arrivé par sa faute et je suis certain qu'elle s'en réjouit, mais il est évident qu'avoir de tels ennemis peut jouer sur le moral… alors je veux m'assurer que vous allez bien et que vous faites toujours cela par envie… non par devoir…

-Tout va bien pour moi, chef, ne vous en faites pas," assura l'héroïne plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Si elle ne s'était pas sentie tant découragée par les agissements de la journaliste, elle ne pouvait nier que l'inquiétude du policier, au contraire, la touchait profondément. Il y avait au moins une personne en ville qui la soutenait et c'était une assez bonne raison pour ne pas baisser les bras…

18h12

Emma était assise à son bureau depuis le début de l'après-midi et révisait ses cours de biologie cellulaire en essayant de ne pas trop ramener son attention vers ses préoccupations personnelles. Si elle voulait réussir son année, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait se concentrer sur l'université et mettre un peu de côté son costume rouge. Comme elle le disait souvent, elle ne pouvait pas être partout. En fond sonore, la petite radio de police qu'elle avait dérobée presque deux ans auparavant diffusait les dernières informations que se reléguaient les patrouilleurs actifs. Dehors, la pluie battait l'asphalte depuis quelques heures. C'était un samedi après midi pluvieux dans la grande pomme…

Soudain, son smartphone vibra sur le petit bureau et elle l'attrapa rapidement pour consulter le email qu'elle venait de recevoir.

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Les étudiants en journalisme de seconde année vont bientôt débuter un cours de statistiques et mathématiques pour le bien de leur carrière future. Aussi chacun d'entre eux va être assigné à l'un de vous pour du soutien dans cette nouvelle matière. Les équipes sont déjà faites et ne peuvent être modifiées. Leur réussite ou non dans leur cours comptera comme un bonus, ou un malus, pour vos examens finaux. Bonne chance à tous et que le sort vous soit favorable ! Bon weekend._

Emma soupira en lisant le petit message de leur professeur de biologie et s'empressa de lire la liste de paires qui suivait.

_Killian Devon - Kelly Hogarth_

_David Monterrey - Adélaïde Duval_

_Shirin Sotis - Malicia Jones_

_Emma Swan - Regina Mills_

La jeune femme blonde crut rêver en lisant son nom à côté de celui de la latino et ne prit même pas la peine de continuer la liste. À cet instant, elle se demanda si le sort lui avait effectivement été favorable ou si, au contraire, elle allait amèrement regretter le choix de sa professeur…


	7. Chapter 7

Dimanche, 17h23

La jeune femme blonde aux cheveux longs posa sa main sur le poignet du quaterback d'un geste affectueux, alors qu'il riait aux éclats à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il sembla ne pas prêter attention à ce rapprochement charnel qu'elle venait d'entreprendre, tandis qu'elle l'observait avec beaucoup d'attention. Adélaide profita de l'hilarité de David pour se décaler légèrement sur sa chaise afin que leurs cuisses ne se touchent. Le jeune homme ramena alors son attention vers les yeux océan de la blonde et lui sourit d'un air timide, comme si ce geste l'embarrassait autant qu'il le séduisait.

"On change de table, ils me donnent envie de vomir," protesta Regina qui, quelques tables plus loin, faisait face à Emma.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rejoint à la bibliothèque de l'université quelques heures plus tôt et avaient débuté leur premier cours de révision commune.

"Tu préfèrerai qu'il s'agisse de Mary à la place d'Adélaïde ?" demanda Emma d'un ton moqueur en jetant un coup d'oeil aux deux tourtereaux qui paraissaient heureux de travailler ensemble.

"Non," trancha la latino. "S'il s'agissait de ta chère et tendre amie, j'aurais déjà rendu mon diner," déclara-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

La jeune femme blonde face à elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

"Qu'est ce qui t'amuse, Swan ?" s'enquit la brune. "Tu ne souhaite pas le meilleur pour ta super nouvelle bff ?

-Bien sûr que si," répliqua Emma du tac au tac. "Ta nonchalance m'amuse juste profondément."

Cette fois, la latino ne répondit pas et ramena son regard charbon vers le petit couple.

"En tout cas, tu peux d'ores et déjà annoncer à Mary qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec le beau David..

-Pourquoi ?

-Adélaïde est une chasseuse d'hommes, en plus d'avoir un corps de rêve. Elle est sortie deux ans avec lui avant de le tromper, et de se faire larguer. Mais il est évident qu'elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot," observa Regina d'un ton presque professionnel. "Là elle va passer la soirée à lui parler de tout et de rien et à le faire rire. Elle va sûrement jouer les ex parfaites, sans rancune, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis mais en conservant une certaine ambiguité dans ses paroles et ses gestes," comme de fait, Adélaide se pencha sur le quaterback et posa sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'ils riaient de nouveau en choeur. "Ensuite, elle va lui proposer d'aller prendre une bière, fumer un joint ou même aller dans une usine abandonnée passer le reste de la nuit. David va accepter de bon coeur, songeant qu'il n'y a rien d'ambigu. Mais plus la soirée va avancer, plus elle va le pousser à se souvenir de leur relation, du fait qu'elle est bien plus aventurière que ce qu'elle laisse croire, du fait qu'elle est une fille hyper cool et badass. Elle va le laisser en l'enlaçant comme de simples amis mais, demain, il va la texter pour lui proposer un nouveau rendez-vous. Et ils vont recommencer à sortir ensemble.

-C'est… une sacré analyse…" souffla Emma qui était amusée par l'intérêt que portait Regina aux deux tourtereaux.

"C'est le chemin le plus évident pour regagner son coeur, enfin, c'est ce que je ferais si j'étais à sa place…" suggéra la brunette avant de se redresser sur sa chaise et soupirer d'un air las, comme si elle essayait de chasser un mauvais souvenir.

« Et si elle échoue ?

-Aucune chance, » soupira la latino. « Je connais son petit schéma de séduction par cœur, il n'échoue jamais.

-À moins que David n'ait l'esprit ailleurs, n'est ce pas ?

-Penses-tu vraiment que l'innocence et le sourire niais de Mary Margaret ait une quelconque chance contre ce mannequin ambulant ?

-Pourquoi la détestes-tu autant ? » demanda Emma d'un air curieux.

« Je ne la déteste pas, » trancha Regina d'un ton froid.

« C'est pourtant ce qui transparaît dans ton attitude envers elle, » suggéra la blonde.

« C'est... Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires, Swan, » répliqua son interlocutrice en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine comme en signe de mise à distance. « On reprend ou pas ? »

Emma ne répondit pas, l'observant d'un œil curieux. Regina affichait toujours un air désintéressé et nonchalant, ce qui lui donnait toujours une assurance impressionnante. De plus, sa voix toujours un peu rauque et posée lui permettait de s'imposer naturellement à l'autre sans même forcer sur son attitude. Mais à cet instant, elle perçut une légère faiblesse dans la façade de glace de Regina Mills. Une note plus aigue lorsqu'elle avait battu en retraite en lui proposant de continuer leurs révisions, un imperceptible mouvement de recul au niveau de ses épaules, comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible dont elle ne souhaitait pas parler. Comme lorsque la même jeune femme l'avait remerciée, sur le toit, d'avoir sauvé son fils d'un incendie. Aussi Emma devina que la raison pour laquelle Regina semblait détester Mary-Margaret était lié à quelque chose qui la touchait profondément, et qu'il lui faudrait patienter encore longtemps avant de pouvoir percer ce mystère, et l'armure de glace qu'avait construit la latino pour rester à distance des autres.

« Pourquoi tu souris, Swan ? » l'interrogea la brunette. « Qu'est ce qui t'amuse tant ?

-Rien, je réfléchissais à ton attitude.

-Pourquoi ça ? Tu es habituée aux pauvres petits oiseaux qui ont peur de tomber du nid et être confronté à une vraie femme t'intimide ? »

Sa voix était un ton plus rauque que d'habitude et son débit de parole à peine plus rapide. Assurément, elle était agacée par le comportement d'Emma.

« Et tu semble habituée aux sbires obéissants qui te craignent et ne prennent jamais le temps d'observer qui tu es vraiment, » lui rétorqua la blonde d'un ton assuré.

« Tu es loin de savoir qui je suis, Swan, et si tu pense qu'en jouant les psy tu vas me séduire, va te chercher un autre cœur brisé à sauver. »

Emma gloussa et recula légèrement sur sa chaise, amusée de l'attitude défensive de la jeune femme lorsque l'on s'approchait trop d'elle.

« Je n'essaie pas jouer les psy, Regina, » sourit-elle enfin. « J'ai juste envie de voir ce qu'il y a derrière l'armure de glace que tu t'es forgée. Car je suis certaine qu'il n'y a rien de si terrible à y dissimuler. »

Regina ne réagit pas, cette fois, se contentant de plonger son regard charbon dans celui de la jeune femme blonde. Emma déglutit inconsciemment, n'étant pas sûre de ce qui allait suivre, quand finalement la brunette rangea son ordinateur portable dans son sac, ainsi que son livre, avant de commencer à se lever.

« Je n'en peux plus de tous ces nombres, on s'en va, » dit-elle d'un ton las, comme s'il s'agissait d'un ordre qu'Emma ne pouvait que suivre. Ne sachant véritablement plus sur quel pied danser, la jeune femme blonde s'exécuta pourtant et suivit la brunette jusqu'à la sortie de la bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur le perron, l'air automnal était devenu une brise glaciale dans la nuit et la pluie battait toujours l'asphalte de l'avenue. Regina râla en s'avançant dans la rue, et Emma comprit à son air dégoûté qu'elle n'avait ni parapluie, ni veste.

« Tu pensais vraiment que le soleil de cet après-midi allait rester ? Tu ne consulte jamais la météo ? » la taquina-t-elle alors que la jeune femme brune lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Écrase, Swan, » gronda la latino. « Dans quelle direction pars-tu?

-Je prends le métro, » mentit Emma en priant pour avoir conservé la dernière carte de métro qu'elle avait utilisée.

« Moi aussi, on y va ?

-Tu n'as pas... de voiture ? Ou de chauffeur ? »

Cette fois Regina leva les yeux au ciel et pouffa de rire.

« Il n'est pas question que j'utilise une voiture pour moi toute seule alors que l'air de cette ville est déjà assez saturé de dioxyde de carbone, » expliqua-t-elle en serrant son sac contre son flanc comme pour se protéger du froid et de la pluie. Par réflexe, Emma ôta sa veste en cuir à capuche et la lui tendit, mais Regina afficha une moue dégoûtée devant le vêtement.

« Prends la au moins jusqu'à la station de métro, » suggéra la blonde d'un ton doux.

« J'ai une robe Armani et des Louboutins, Swan, penses-tu vraiment que je vais accepter de mettre ce truc sur mes épaules ?

-Ne fais pas l'enfant, Regina, » gloussa Emma en voyant sa moue déconfite.

La latino grimaça mais céda enfin à prendre la veste et à l'enfiler en vitesse. Elle était légèrement grande au niveau des épaules et des manches, mais la blonde se dit qu'au moins cela aurait le mérite de la protéger du froid.

« Et toi ? Tu n'as pas froid ? » demanda alors la brunette d'un ton sec, comme si elle désirait conserver son air désintéressé malgré la tournure que prenait leur petite escapade.

« Ça ira pour moi, merci, » souffla Emma qui préféra ne pas noter son léger moment de faiblesse pour ne pas l'offenser. Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au métro et se donnèrent rendez-vous le surlendemain pour une nouvelle session de révisions, en vue d'un examen futur de Regina...

1h14

Emma se déplaçait à quatre pattes au plafond de la salle d'exposition, essayant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit, alors qu'en dessous d'elle, une dizaine de gardes faisaient les cent pas dans leurs zones de surveillance respectives. La jeune femme blonde avait reçu un appel du commissaire de police quelques heures plus tôt, concernant le vol d'une source de données importantes du cabinet du maire, par les membres de la pègre. Selon McLaggen, le vol avait été orchestré par la famille Moretti, qui auraient ensuite dissimulé leur trésor dans leur musée privé, au cœur de Central Park. Des douzaines d'œuvres de la collection privée des Moretti étaient affichés aux murs, et l'exposition était temporairement ouverte au public, gage de bonne foi de la famille mafieuse qui semait pourtant la pagaille depuis des décennies dans la métropole. Malgré la pénombre de la salle, Emma crut reconnaître deux ou trois peintures célèbres, mais ne s'attarda pas sur les détails. La clé USB dérobée au maire devait forcément être dans un coffre fort ou un lieu hautement sécurisé, au fond du bâtiment. Elle devait donc progresser dans les différentes sections de l'exposition avant d'arriver à son but.

En quelques minutes, elle avait réussi à assimiler comment se déroulait la ronde des gardes, et songeait déjà à un plan pour pouvoir les mettre hors d'état de nuire, un par un, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait le temps de donner l'alerte. Mais, alors qu'elle projetait déjà de capturer celui qui était le plus proche d'elle, elle vit dans son angle mort un détail qui attira son attention.

Une personne vêtue de noir et cagoulée se déplaçait en longeant les murs de la salle, essayant de progresser dans le bâtiment sans être repérée par les gardes. Bien que ses pas soient saccadés et hésitants, Emma n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître la posture altière et la démarche élancée de sa compagne de révisions. Elle devina aisément que Cora avait dû obtenir des informations sur le vol dans les heures précédentes et qu'elle avait envoyé la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance faire le travail à sa place. En effet, la journaliste n'avait de cesse de vouloir connaître les secrets les plus noirs des élus de la ville, et, détenir une telle source de données sur le maire la remplirait évidemment de joie. Même si c'était totalement illégal.

L'héroïne soupira en voyant Regina avancer le long du mur le plus long de la salle principale, alors que le garde, de l'autre côté, faisait demi-tour dans la pénombre et allait se diriger dans sa direction. _Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_ Songea la jeune femme blonde en progressant au plafond jusqu'à la position de Regina. Elle lança alors une toile dans la direction de l'étudiante, les fils s'agrippant fermement à ses vêtements noirs, et l'attira vers elle en toute hâte. Regina fut littéralement aspirée au plafond et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, une main se colla sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de crier. Emma l'avait presque emprisonnée dans ses fils et l'avait ramenée contre son corps pour qu'elles ne soient pas repérables par le garde qui se trouvait à présent en dessous d'elle. Surprise par ce qu'elle venait de vivre, la latino écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le masque de l'héroïne mais demeura silencieuse.

Lorsque l'homme armé s'éloigna, Emma ôta sa main de sur les lèvres de la brune pour la laisser reprendre son souffle correctement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? » demanda-t-elle à demi-mot.

« Sans doute la même chose que vous, » répliqua la latino d'un air embarrassé. « Je viens chercher cette foutue clé USB...

-Pour la ramener à votre mère.

-Pour la ramener au journal...

-Ça reste un acte illégal, » trancha la blonde. « Et vous le savez très bien. »

Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'Emma pouvait percevoir la respiration de la jeune femme qui s'accéléra lorsqu'elle évoqua le caractère criminel de son geste.

« Allez vous me livrer à la police ? » questionna alors la brunette d'un ton hésitant, qui trahi son angoisse. Aussi, Emma comprit qu'elle faisait cela uniquement par demande de sa mère, et que l'idée d'être arrêtée pour cela la terrifiait réellement.

« Non, » sourit la jeune femme en costume rouge. « Mais je vais vous sortir de là.

-Je peux très bien me débrouiller sans vous... » essaya de protester la brune.

« Contre des hommes avec des fusils mitrailleurs ? J'ai hâte de voir ça ! » ironisa Emma. « Accrochez-vous, » dit-elle comme un ordre. Regina s'exécuta sans rien dire, alors que l'héroïne longeait le plafond en sens inverse, se dirigeant vers la sortie du bâtiment.

1h42

Emma et Regina étaient assises sur le toit du musée duquel elles venaient de s'extirper, et l'héroïne essayait de comprendre pourquoi sa camarade prenait autant de risques uniquement pour satisfaire les délires mégalomanes de sa mère.

« Elle m'a promis une place au journal, quand j'aurais fini mes études... Mais pour ça il faudrait que je fasse mes preuves... » bredouilla la brune en otant sa cagoule. « Cora ne me croit pas capable d'être sa digne héritière. Elle songe que je suis loin de lui arriver à la cheville...

-Il me semblait pourtant que les journalistes étudiaient la récolte d'informations et la transmission de celles-ci, et non le recel, » trancha la blonde d'un ton ironique.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé et soupira. Emma remarqua qu'elle abaissa légèrement ses épaules d'un air défait.

« Si j'arrivais à récupérer cette clé USB, ce serait la preuve ultime que je peux prendre d'immenses risques pour ma carrière, et ma mère comprendrait enfin que je suis prête à tout pour réussir. Dans sa jeunesse, elle n'a jamais eu peur de voyager dans des lieux dangereux et risquer sa vie pour d'excellents articles. Si je ne lui montre pas que je peux en faire autant, elle ne respectera jamais mes efforts ni mon travail.

-Il y a une différence entre voyager dans des zones de guerre pour un reportage et poser un acte criminel pour récupérer des informations secrètes sur un élu, soit faire du recel. Rien ne vous oblige à finir en prison simplement pour prouver à votre mère que vous êtes déterminée.

-Allez vous me livrer à la police ? » s'inquiéta alors la latino.

« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, » gloussa l'héroïne. « Je vais retourner dans ce bâtiment, récupérer la clé USB et la ramener au commissariat. Vous direz à votre génitrice que SpiderGirl vous a devancée et qu'elle est très certainement de mèche avec les élus, voire même totalement sous leurs ordres.

-Pourquoi dirais-je de telles insanités ?

-Parce qu'ainsi votre mère pourra publier un article dont elle rêve depuis des lustres, et elle sera fière de vous pour au moins avoir essayé de récupérer cette foutue clé.

-Pour elle, l'essai est un échec. Si je n'ai pas réussi, c'est que je ne suis pas à la hauteur.

-C'est pour ça que vous allez lui parler de moi !

-Je ne suis pas sûre de vous suivre...

-Si vous racontez à votre mère ce que je vous ai dit, elle sera sûrement trop enjouée par l'idée d'écrire un article sur mes agissements et oubliera totalement que vous n'avez pas réussi votre mission... » expliqua la blonde en se levant. « Bon, maintenant rentrez chez vous. J'ai une clé USB à voler et vous avez un article de tabloïd à écrire... » lança-t-elle avant de sauter du toit pour retourner enfin à sa mission initiale.


	8. Chapter 8

me je le disais. Ainsi donc, chers New-Yorkais, permettez moi de douter de la bonne foi de notre super-héroïne. Car si SpiderGirl ne travaille pas pour le Maire qui, comme on le sait, a un passé plutôt douteux, ponctué de pots de vin et de bars de danseuses, pourquoi diable se serait-elle empressée de lui rendre sa précieuse source de données ? On pourrait même oser songer que notre cher Maire est le supérieur direct de cette jeune femme en costume de latex, s'il n'est pas carrément celui qui la rémunère pour ses bonnes actions…

_C'était Cora Mills, en direct du Globe Mail. N'oubliez pas de garder l'oeil ouvert !_

Emma éteint la radio de sa cuisine d'un geste rageur et finit son café d'une traite. Au moins, Regina avait suivi ses conseils, mais la jeune femme blonde avait, une fois de plus, donné une chance a la journaliste de la descendre en direct sur les ondes. Elle soupira en déposant sa tasse dans le petit évier et étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête, se demandant si Cora aurait un jour de cesse de la tourmenter.

Soudain, son téléphone portable sonna et Emma sourcilla en lisant le nom de l'appelant. Toutefois, elle répondit rapidement.

"Emma ? Comment vas tu ?

-Hey, MJ… Tout va pour le mieux, et toi ?" répliqua l'héroïne d'une voix hésitante.

"Ça va. Je suis sur une grosse enquête par rapport aux Moretti et j'aurais besoin de te voir pour t'en parler…" bredouilla son interlocutrice.

"C'est à dire ?

-On pense que l'histoire de la clé USB n'était qu'un leurre et qu'ils ont des plans bien plus machiavéliques pour la suite… Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant, il faudrait qu'on se voit," insista Mary-Jane. "Es tu disponible cet après midi ?

-Je finis mon travail vers 15 heures et j'ai quelque chose à 18 heures mais on pourrait se voir entre temps si tu y tiens…" soupira la blonde qui n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se demanda même si elle n'allait pas regretter cette rencontre.

"Ok parfait! Texte moi l'adresse de ton travail et je viendrai te chercher vers 15 heures! A tantot Emma!" conclut la jeune femme en raccrochant, sans même laisser son amie répondre ou protester.

L'héroine rangea alors son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean et se dit qu'il n'était peut être pas de bonne augure de s'allier de nouveau à son ex-petite amie pour une histoire aussi importante…

16h53

Arendt. Aremo. Artsit. Austen.

Mary observa attentivement la rangée de livres et se demanda lequel elle souhaitait lire le soir même. Elle connaissait par coeur toutes les oeuvres de la célèbre écrivaine britannique mais s'était promis d'en relire au moins un par semaine, comme en hommage à l'immense talent de l'auteure. Elle fureta entre les grands classiques, hésita entre deux oeuvres moins populaires, et finit par se décider en prenant un recueil de nouvelles. Alors qu'elle saisissait l'épais livre, elle se délecta déjà du toucher de la couverture en cuir et de la fragrance sans pareille des pages. Elle sourit en songeant à la soirée qu'elle allait passer, avec son livre, une bonne tasse de thé, et un peu de Tchaikovsky en fond pour se relaxer. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses douces pensées, une main s'abattit sur son épaule et elle sursauta. Elle se retourna en toute hâte pour découvrir la personne qui avait osé perturber sa quiétude et fut d'autant plus surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut ses traits.

"Blanchard, j'ai besoin de toi," ordonna Regina d'un ton sec.

Mary-Margaret ne savait pas à cet instant si elle était plus étonnée par la présence de la latino dans la bibliothèque ou par le fait qu'elle l'avait visiblement suivie pour lui parler. Toutefois, la jeune littéraire ne se déroba pas, même si elle craignait toujours un peu son éternelle rivale, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air agacé.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux, Regina ?

-Tout à l'heure, Swan était en train de se promener dans le campus avec une fille rousse. Tu sais qui c'est ?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?" répliqua la brunette avec dédain.

"Qui est cette fille ? Je suis sûre qu'elle n'étudie pas ici…" pesta la latino. "Et je veux savoir qu'est ce qui les lie.

-Tu n'as qu'à poser la question à Emma directement." rétorqua Mary du tac au tac.

"Hors de question," lâcha Regina un peu trop vite.

"Pourquoi ?" ricana la littéraire. "Tu as peur qu'elle devine que tu es intéressée par elle ?

-Je ne le suis pas," répondit sa rivale. "Sais tu qui elle est, oui ou non ?

-Elle est venue rejoindre Emma quand on a fini notre journée au café," soupira la brunette qui avait compris que Regina ne lâcherai pas le morceau. "Je ne sais rien de plus.

-Très bien, alors tu vas te renseigner sur cette rouquine et me dire qui elle est.

-Pourquoi diable je trahirai Emma ?

-Parce que je pourrais suggérer à Adélaïde de lâcher un peu ton cher quaterback, si tu le fais," expliqua alors la latino d'un ton mystérieux.

"Il est hors de question que je fasse ce genre de choses," rétorqua Mary qui rougit instantanément à l'évocation de David.

"Bon sang Blanchard !" protesta Regina. "Je ne te demande pas de lui planter un couteau dans le dos non plus! Contente toi de lui demander qui est cette fille et de me le dire. En échange, je ferai en sorte que le vent aille plus dans ta direction en ce qui concerne David!" dit-elle pour la convaincre.

Mary sembla réfléchir un instant à la proposition de sa rivale et Regina comprit qu'elle avait gagné la partie.

"Parfait !" conclut-elle sans attendre de réponse. "On se rejoint dans deux jours au même endroit et tu me raconte tout !"

Elle se volatilisa presque aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue et Mary songea qu'elle allait surement regretter d'avoir conclut un tel marché avec son ennemie de toujours...

16h54

« C'est tout ? » questionna la jeune femme blonde d'un air surpris.

« Comment ça, c'est tout ? C'est énorme, non ? » s'indigna la rouquine en souriant.

Emma soupira en prenant une gorgée de son café noir et détourna les yeux un instant. Elles arpentaient le campus depuis plus d'une heure avec Mary-Jane, et la super-héroïne réalisait qu'effectivement, cette rencontre n'était pas la meilleure de ses idées. Il était évident que la jeune journaliste désirait surtout reprendre contact avec elle, et la revoir, bien au delà d'une affaire criminelle.

« Donc selon tes sources, les Moretti essaieraient de revendre des armes à une espèce de gestapo internationale qui désirerait faire tomber le maire de cette ville?

-En gros, oui, mais justement, ils pensaient que l'histoire de la clé USB détournerait l'attention de leurs véritables plans. En faisant ce petit vol de données, ils espèrent que le maire va s'inquiéter de tout ce qui est cyber attaque et sécurité informatique, plutôt que de faire surveiller leurs déplacements, leurs entrepôts, etc.

-Et ça nécessitait vraiment de me revoir ? » s'enquit la blonde d'un ton quelque peu ironique.

Mary-Jane soupira d'un air faussement agacé, avant de ramener son regard émeraude vers son ex petite amie.

« C'était surtout une très bonne excuse pour te voir, » avoua-t-elle en riant. « Mais c'est aussi parce que j'ai pas mal fouillé dans les affaires des Moretti dernièrement et j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne surveillent mes appels et mes déplacements...

-Je vois, » répliqua la blonde d'un ton neutre. « Avais-tu d'autres informations à me donner ? Mis à part cette histoire de mafia et de gestapo...

-Non mais on pourrait travailler ensemble là dessus ! » proposa la rouquine d'un air enjoué. « Je serai tes yeux et tes oreilles, et tu seras mes bras ! Comme dans le temps ! » ajouta-t-elle en adressant un clin d'oeil à la super-héroïne.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, » marmonna la blonde. « Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais notre dernière mission ne s'est pas déroulée pour le mieux, alors...

-As tu quelqu'un en ce moment ? » lança la rousse du tac au tac.

Emma gloussa malgré elle avant de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

« Je vais devoir y aller. Tu m'enverras les infos sur les entrepôts que tu soupçonnes être remplis d'armes illégales ?

-Tu me connais, » rétorqua Mary-Jane. « C'est comme si c'était déjà fait !

-Ok alors, à plus tard MJ.

-À plus tard Emma, » répondit la rouquine en se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour enlacer son amie. La super-héroïne fut surprise du geste mais ne se débattit pas, s'éloignant ensuite rapidement de la jeune femme afin de marcher vers la bibliothèque où elle devait rejoindre Regina.

Le lendemain, 8h45

« Alors, tu as passé une bonne après-midi, hier ? » demanda la jeune femme brune d'un ton détaché. Elle se racla alors immédiatement la gorge, avant de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien de mal dans ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Justement, Emma releva le nez vers elle et lui jeta un œil interrogateur. Depuis quelques minutes, elle était perdue dans ses pensées, songeant à sa séance de révision de la veille, avec Regina, qui s'était étonnamment très bien passée. La latino avait semblé plus détendue que la fois précédente, même si elle semblait toujours à distance du reste du monde, et s'était fort intéressée aux explications d'Emma, lui posant des questions ça et la pour mieux comprendre cette matière qu'elle ne maîtrisait définitivement pas.

« Euh... oui ? Enfin, oui. Pourquoi tu me poses la question ? » s'enquit la blonde qui n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce que sa collègue voulait savoir.

Songeant qu'elle était prise en flagrant délit, Mary piqua immédiatement un fard mais tenta de s'en sortir en se défilant quelques peu. Elle se racla de nouveau la gorge.

« La fille qui t'a rejoint à quinze heures... Elle avait l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier alors je me disais que...

-Oh, tu parles de Mary-Jane ? » s'étonna la blonde en essayant de dissimuler sa gêne. Elle avait, en effet, presque totalement oublié son rendez vous avec la rouquine. « Ouais c'est euhm... une amie... on était en stage dans le même labo avant et elle étudiait dans la même université que moi... » bredouilla-t-elle d'un air gêné. Mary-Margaret sourcilla d'un air intrigué et, comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas mentir bien longtemps, Emma se décida à lui parler de son véritable lien avec la journaliste.

« C'est mon ex petite-amie, et elle est journaliste maintenant, » dit-elle d'un ton embarrassé. « Elle travaille depuis trois mois pour la Gazette de la Grande Pomme et hier elle a trouvé une excuse bidon pour pouvoir me revoir...

-Et comment ça s'est passé ?

-Plutôt bien, » répliqua la blonde qui était étonnée par la curiosité inhabituelle de son amie. « Mais je ne compte définitivement pas la revoir autrement que par simple amitié. Elle et moi... on est trop différentes, » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

« Vous êtes restées ensemble longtemps ?

-Six ans ouais... Enfin on a commencé à sortir ensemble au lycée et puis au final, j'imagine qu'on a grandi et mûri...

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous vous êtes quittées ?

-Dix mois si je ne me trompe pas... » marmonna Emma qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mary semblait autant intéressée par ce sujet de conversation. « Enfin bref, et toi t'as fait quoi hier après-midi ?

-Je suis juste allée à la bibliothèque emprunter un livre, comme d'habitude disons... » mentit la brunette avant de se détourner rapidement pour aller ranger de la vaisselle. Sa collègue se dit que son comportement était décidément fort étrange ce matin, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que cela. Après tout, elles n'étaient amies que depuis très peu de temps et elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se vanter de connaître Mary-Margaret au delà de leurs conversations quotidiennes au travail...

14h26

Emma bailla en traversant les allées du parc, son sac à dos fermement accroché sur son épaule. Le mercredi, elle finissait plus tôt son travail et en profitait pour passer son après-midi à visiter des musées ou découvrir de nouveaux coins de la ville qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps d'observer plus que cela. En somme, elle avait pris la décision presque huit mois plus tôt de consacrer ses mercredis après midis pour elle-même, et de ne laisser rien ni personne déranger sa tranquillité. Elle savait qu'entre ses études, son travail et ses missions en costume rouge, son emploi du temps était aussi chargé qu'éreintant. Aussi pensait-elle que prendre au moins une après midi par semaine pour elle-même était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire pour réussir à tenir le coup.

Cet après-midi, elle avait choisit de visiter le musée d'histoire naturelle, qu'elle adorait explorer dans son enfance, lors des sorties scolaires. La jeune femme blonde avait choisi de faire le tour d'une de leurs expositions temporaires sur les arachnides avant d'assister à une conférence sur le sujet, par un des plus grands experts du monde en matière d'évolution animale. Elle s'était dit que passer plusieurs heures à observer des fossiles et de minuscules bêtes dans des boites lui permettrait un peu de se détendre et oublier un peu tout le reste...

15h12

La jeune femme ajusta la sangle de son sac à main sur son épaule et releva ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête. Elle traversa d'un pas élégant l'immense hall qui menait à la porte de l'exposition et soupira avant de baisser ses yeux couleur charbon.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas faire de cauchemars ? » demanda Regina d'une voix douce.

« Non c'est sûr et certain ! » protesta Henry d'un air enjoué. « S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plaiiiit M'man ! »

Regina serra un peu plus fort la main du petit garçon dans sa paume et déposa un baiser affectueux sur son front avant de pousser la porte du hall de sa main disponible. Ils entrèrent alors dans une salle à la lumière tamisée, où de petites bêtes à huit pattes s'agitaient dans des boites en verre sur lesquelles étaient inscrites le nom de leur espèce. La latino observa un instant son enfant pour voir s'il ne semblait pas apeuré ou inquiet, mais, face au sourire radieux du garçon, elle comprit qu'ils allaient passer une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans cette exposition sur les arachnides...


	9. Chapter 9

16h04

« Maman regardes celle là ! » s'exclama Henry en désignant du doigt une boite dans laquelle une petite araignée verte semblait dévorer un insecte. Regina fit la moue et hocha la tête poliment. Elle n'était pas arachnophobe, mais elle devait avouer que voir autant de variétés de cet animal si peu apprécié ne l'enchantait guère. Pour elle, les araignées n'étaient ni des amies, ni le genre de bestiole qu'on aimait croiser chez soi. Surtout lorsqu'elles étaient de couleurs aussi vives et, très certainement, venimeuses... Alors qu'elle jetait un œil à la petite araignée verte, Henry sembla attiré par un détail, plus loin, dans la salle, et se précipita alors vers celui-ci. Regina releva le nez et comprit immédiatement en voyant un mur sur lequel était inscrit BLACK WIDOWS, et devant lequel d'énormes boites en verre contenaient les célèbres arachnides géants que tout le monde redoutait. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'intercepter son fils,alors qu'il courait déjà vers les fameuses veuves noires et leva les yeux au ciel en songeant que la curiosité immense du garçon par rapport aux animaux était véritablement attendrissante...

16h04

Emma entra dans l'une des salles les plus impressionnantes de l'exposition et repéra directement, sur sa droite, d'énormes boites en verre contenant les plus célèbres des arachnides, dont les habitudes de reproduction avaient donné leur nom à une sorte toute particulière de criminels : les veuves noires. Elle bifurqua rapidement pour jeter un œil aux araignées géantes, quand quelque chose de plutôt lourd vint heurter son flan. Elle tituba et recula rapidement, avant de se retourner vers celui qui l'avait involontairement heurtée : Henry.

Ne faisant pas directement le lien avec sa génitrice, Emma rattrapa immédiatement l'enfant avant qu'il ne chute, et s'accroupit pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien. Il tituba un peu mais, lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle, ses yeux semblèrent s'écarquiller de surprise. Il allait s'exclamer mais, comprenant ce qu'il allait certainement faire, Emma posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui fit un clin d'œil. Un sourire ravi s'étira néanmoins sur les lèvres de l'enfant.

« Ça va bonhomme ? » chuchota-t-elle en lui souriant, ne se souciant même pas du fait que sa mère était sûrement très proche.

Le garçon acquiesça, alors que la super-héroïne entendait des pas précipités se rapprocher d'eux.

« Je suis vraiment désolée... il est un peu maladroit et ne fait pas attention et... »

Lorsque Regina arriva à leur niveau, et reconnut Emma, elle eut d'abord un mouvement de recul et la jeune femme blonde crut percevoir qu'un frisson la parcourait. Emma se releva alors et salua sa camarade de révisions d'un air détaché.

« Salut, » dit-elle en souriant, alors qu'en face d'elle, la latino semblait littéralement pétrifiée d'effroi. Regina bredouilla un « salut » timide avant de présenter Emma à son fils, lui expliquant que la jeune femme blonde était une camarade de classe.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais une passionnée de ce genre de bestioles, » souligna alors la blonde comme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Maman n'aime pas ça, mais moi j'adore ! » lui rétorqua Henry, toujours tout sourire. Emma acquiesça alors d'un air doux et, devant l'embarras très visible de la latino, leur proposa de poursuivre la visite ensemble.

16h28

Henry était désormais en train de jouer dans une espère de grande araignée en plastique qui était destinée aux enfants, alors qu'Emma et Regina étaient assises à une table, un peu plus loin. La latino n'avait pas vraiment parlé à la jeune femme blonde, tout au long de l'exposition, se contentant d'acquiescer ou de sourire lorsqu'Henry lui montrait ses arachnides favorites ou lui demandait laquelle avait bien pu donner ses pouvoirs à SpiderGirl. Alors qu'elles étaient face à face et qu'Emma buvait un énième café, Regina se décida à faire le premier pas. Elle posa sa main droite sur celle de la jeune femme blonde et se racla la gorge avant de parler, comme si elle rassemblait son courage pour enfin dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Emma... Tu sais que j'ai... un bon héritage et... si t'as besoin de... J'en sais rien, de voiture ou si tu veux de l'argent pour ton loyer ou n'importe quoi... Je ne veux juste pas que... enfin... »

Sa voix était presque tremblante et, grâce à son sixième sens, Emma percevait que son cœur battait à vive allure dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir pressentir chacun des battements à travers la paume de la main de la latino, et mais ne saisissait pas pourquoi la fameuse Regina Mills était si chamboulée par leur rencontre fortuite. En effet, il lui semblait que la jeune femme brune n'était pas la même qu'à l'ordinaire et que sa carapace habituelle était tout simplement absente. Comme si elle avait été projetée directement dans son intimité, à l'instar du soir où Regina l'avait remerciée d'avoir sauvé Henry...

« Où veux-tu en venir, Regina ? » demanda alors la blonde qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle insinuait par ses hésitations.

« Personne sur le campus ne sait... pour Henry... Personne ne sait que j'ai un fils, » parvint enfin à articuler la latino. « A part Kelly, mon amie d'enfance, évidemment. Mais... Je ne souhaite pas que cela change et... » Elle prit une grande inspiration et détourna son regard charbon un instant. « Et je suis prête à céder à tes requêtes si tu promets de ne pas en parler. »

Emma eut un mouvement de recul, cette fois, et observa un instant le garçon avant de ramener son attention vers Regina.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de m'inviter à te faire chanter, juste parce que je sais quelque chose que les autres ne savent pas ? » s'enquit-elle d'un ton ironique.

Regina gloussa et la blonde perçut un brin de mélancolie dans son regard, mais n'en dit rien.

« On peut résumer ça comme ça, ouais... » Nouveau raclement de gorge. « Mais j'ai une réputation et... et... tout ça me protège et protège Henry de tout ce qui pourrait nous faire souffrir parce qu'il est clair que si ça se savait, les gens n'hésiteraient pas à se servir de ça pour me faire du mal. Ou lui faire du mal... Et ils auraient bien des raisons de le faire...» marmonna-t-elle d'un air embarrassé.

« Ok, mais je peux aussi juste m'engager à ne pas en parler, » conclut la blonde d'un ton assuré. « C'est ton histoire et ça te regarde, non ? Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler ni de raconter quoi que ce soit là dessus. C'est ton secret et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en profiterai. »

Regina soupira avant de baisser son regard un instant. Elle fit passer le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure et Emma comprit qu'elle réfléchissait.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de...

-Pouvoir me faire confiance ? » ironisa la blonde. « Ça, je le comprends. Mais tu pourrais encore moins faire confiance à quelqu'un qui accepterait d'être payé pour garder un secret, tu ne crois pas ?

-Point taken, » répliqua la latino en souriant maladroitement.

« Bon, on y va ? » proposa Emma en se levant, comme pour changer de sujet. « Je meurs de faim et je suis sûre qu'Henry ne sera pas contre l'idée d'aller prendre une crème glacée...

-Emma... » bredouilla alors la jeune femme brune.

-Oui ?

-J'espère que... tu n'essaieras pas de retourner ça contre moi...

-Réussis ton examen de statistiques, et je n'aurais pas envie de retourner quoi que ce soit contre toi ! » plaisanta alors la blonde en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice. Regina sourit timidement avant de se lever à son tour, et suivit Emma jusqu'à l'endroit où le garçon jouait.

19h11

"Bon, quelles sont les nouvelles ?" lança Cora en finissant son verre de vin d'une traite. Elle sortit alors son paquet de cigarettes de son sac et en alluma une d'un geste élégant.

"Maman je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas fumer avec Henry…" soupira Regina en se reservant un verre d'eau. Cora fit claquer sa langue en réponse à sa fille et jeta un regard étrange à son petit fils qui était placé face à elle, à la table.

La quinquagénaire avait débarqué chez sa fille une demie heure plus tôt en annonçant qu'elle souhaitait souper avec eux, et ils s'étaient installés tous les trois sur la terrasse de Regina, pendant quune souris d'agneau sur un lit de légumes mijotait tranquillement dans la cuisine.

"Maman a une copine!" s'exclama alors l'enfant pour répondre à sa grand mère. Cora sourcilla alors et interrogea sa fille du regard.

"Emma n'est pas ma copine Henry, je te l'ai dit…" corrigea alors la jeune femme brune. "On a simplement croisé une de mes camarades au musée cet après midi.

-Et puis?" s'enquit la quinquagénaire. "Elle t'intéresse ? D'oú vient-elle ?

-De Brooklyn," déclara Regina d'un air las. "Et je la connais à peine, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire…

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Elle t'intéresse oui ou non ?

-Je n'en sais rien…

-De quelle famille vient-elle ?" demanda alors la journaliste qui connaissait assez bien la haute bourgeoisie new-yorkaise dont elle faisait partie.

"Elle travaille au Starbucks du campus," expliqua sa fille. "Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait des origines très aisées…" dit elle à demi mot.

"Alors oublie ça !" souffla Cora d'un ton dédaigneux. "Il ne faut jamais s'éprendre d'une classe sociale inférieure à la sienne!" expliqua-t-elle en se servant un nouveau verre de vin.

"C'est quoi une classe sociale ?" demanda le garçon d'un air intrigué.

"Rien d'important, Henry…" rétorqua Regina avant que sa mère n'ait le temps de répondre. Au même instant, son téléphone portable vibra sur la table et elle le consulta immédiatement, souriant dès qu'elle vit le nom de la personne qui venait de lui envoyer un message.

From : Blanchard

Mary Jane Watson : c'est son ex. Elles se sont quittées y a dix mois apres six ans de relation. Elle est journaliste pour la Gazette de la Grande Pomme. Il n'y a rien de plus sur elle sur les réseaux sociaux, sinon qu'elle est née à Brooklyn et qu'elle travaille à la rubrique des faits divers normalement…

Regina fit la moue en lisant la relation qu'avait la rouquine avec Emma mais s'empressa de répondre à son interlocutrice.

To : Blanchard

Ok merci! Demain je prends un café avec Adélaïde et je lance la mission quaterback en détresse. Bonne soirée

Elle rangea ensuite son téléphone dans sa poche et poursuivit sa conversation avec sa mère, lui expliquant les progrès que faisait Henry à la maternelle et le fait que son institutrice le soupçonnait d'être surdoué...


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain, 11h23

"Hey, comment ça va ?"

Emma releva le menton rapidement et ne put réprimer une moue embarrassée lorsqu'elle reconnut Mary-Jane. Le rush du matin était passé et la jeune femme blonde se préparait un bon café afin de survivre à la journée qui l'attendait lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son ex petite amie l'interpeller. Comme de fait, Mary passa derrière Emma pour se préparer un thé avant de partir en pause et lui donna une tape amicale sur le bras comme pour se moquer de sa situation.

"Salut, MJ," soupira Emma qui essaya tout de même de rester amicale. "Qu'est ce que tu prends ?

-Tu le sais par coeur, ne fais pas l'imbécile," répliqua alors la rousse en lui adressant un clin d'oeil complice. La super héroïne soupira alors de nouveau tout en commençant à préparer un grand cappuccino surmonté d'énormément de mousse, après avoir fait payer son amie.

Ne cessant pas son jeu de séduction, la jeune femme rousse s'accouda à la machine à espresso derrière laquelle Emma s'attelait, l'observant faire le cappuccino d'un air attendri.

"Tu as quelque chose de prévu après ton travail ?

-Tu sais que j'ai des cours," rétorqua la blonde. "Et tu sais aussi que ton petit jeu ne mènera à rien. Je veux bien t'aider pour ce dont on a parlé mais ça s'arrête là, MJ.

-Quel petit jeu ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !" gloussa la rouquine.

Emma allait répondre mais son attention fut attirée par la porte du café qui s'ouvrit sur une Regina en petite robe de tailleur noire, les épaules recouvertes d'une veste de blazer vermillon, assortie à son rouge à lèvres. Mary-Jane jeta un regard nonchalant à la latino, qui n'était pas accompagnée de ses amies, avant de ramener son attention vers l'objet de ses désirs. Justement, Emma lui tendait sa cup de café en la remerciant poliment.

"Tu fais quelque chose ce soir, oui ou non?" Répéta alors la rouquine en déchirant lentement un sachet de sucre avant d'en verser le contenu dans sa tasse. Emma cherchait une réponse adéquate aux avances de la journaliste mais une autre voix vint interrompre ses pensées.

"Bon, tu me laisse commander ou tu comptes passer ta journée accoudée au comptoir ?!" siffla Regina en s'approchant d'elles comme pour signifier qu'elle était pressée.

"Je te demande pardon ?!" s'indigna alors Mary-Jane.

Regina l'ignora alors totalement et se tourna vers Emma pour passer sa commande.

"Salut Emma," sourit-elle. "Je vais prendre un London fog grand format avec du lait de soya, s'il te plaît. Et tu serais un amour de me rajouter un peu de mousse de lait, si ça ne te dérange pas !"

Son ton enjoué, presque tendre, étonna la jeune barista mais au vu de l'air outré de la rouquine, elle préféra ne pas poser de questions.

"T'es qui, exactement ?!" S'enquit alors la journaliste en fusillant Regina du regard.

"T'as ton café, non? Alors laisse moi commander le mien en paix, merci," lui rétorqua la latino d'un ton ironique.

Mary-Jane parut d'autant plus enragée mais elle ne répondit rien, passant la porte en toute hâte, ne manquant pas de la claquer derrière elle.

Emma tapa la commande de la brunette sur la caisse en souriant d'un air amusé.

"C'est ta petite amie ? Ou une conquête dont tu n'arrive pas à te débarrasser ?" gloussa alors Regina en lui tendant un billet de vingt dollars.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es persuadée que ma vie est constellée de conquêtes, mais non, rien de tout ça," répliqua Emma en lui rendant sa monnaie.

"Tu portes des jeans skinny et des chemises à carreaux, tu fais visiblement beaucoup de sport et tu es bien trop intelligente pour ne pas attirer la plupart des filles qui croisent ta route. Et tu serais trop insouciante ou bien carrément stupide pour ne pas en profiter," expliqua Regina en riant. "Oh et j'oubliais les affreux bonnets que tu mets sur ton crane à la moindre petite brise hivernale. La panoplie parfaite de la golden lesbian briseuse de coeurs !

-Tu serais alors très étonnée de savoir que ma seule "conquête" est la jeune fille que tu viens d'agacer pour la journée et que c'est elle qui m'a brisé le coeur," rétorqua la barista en préparant la boisson de la latino.

"Alors tu es trop insouciante," répondit Regina en lui adressant un sourire énigmatique.

"Ou carrément stupide, n'est ce pas ?" plaisanta Emma en lui souriant.

"Je suis un peu pressée," expliqua alors la brunette en récupérant son thé, songeant au fait qu'elle devait aller parler à Adélaide. "Que dirais tu de poursuivre cette conversation ce soir, en révisant chez moi ?

-Chez toi ?"

Regina se racla la gorge d'un air legerement embarrassée avant de répondre.

"Maintenant que tu sais certaines choses sur moi, je n'ai plus rien à te cacher alors… si ça te tente, on pourrait réviser chez moi au lieu de s'enfermer à la bibliothèque…

-Mmhhh…. Oui… ok… pas de problèmes," répondit Emma timidement, surprise par l'invitation.

"Je te texterai mon adresse alors, à plus tard!" lança Regina en filant aussi vite qu'elle n'était arrivée.

12h03

Regina s'installa sur les estrades du stade, observant d'un oeil distrait l'équipe de football qui s'entrainait, quand la jeune femme blonde vint s'asseoir à ses cotés sur le banc.

"Tu es revenue de l'autre coté de la barrière, Regina ?" se moqua Adélaide en déposant son sac à ses pieds.

"Non," gloussa la latino. "Je venais te voir, en fait.

-Je ne suis pas intéressée," rit la blonde en sourcillant.

"Moi non plus, rassures-toi," répliqua Regina du tac au tac. "Je venais te demander si tu as appris la nouvelle..

-Quelle nouvelle ?" s'enquit sa camarade.

"Je sais de source sûre que Killian est très intéressé par toi, depuis la rentrée.

-Killian... Jones ? Le buteur ?"

Regina acquiesca avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de son thé.

"Il ne parle que de toi, apparemment, et n'a de cesse de vouloir t'emmener en date.

-Mais il sort avec Hogarth !

-Non," gloussa la brune d'un air énigmatique. "Ils sont juste de très bons amis qui n'hésitent pas à réviser souvent ensemble, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Mais il parait que tu es littéralement le seul objet de ses pensées depuis quelques semaines…" expliqua la latino, songeant qu'il ne s'agissait qu'à moitié d'un mensonge. Apparemment, le bad boy brun revait de mettre la blonde dans son lit, mais il n'était pas nécessairement intéressé par l'idée de sortir avec.

"Mmmmhhh… je ne pense pas que ça m'intéresse," soupira Adélaide. "J'essaie de réparer mes erreurs passées en ce moment…

-Oui tu essaie de reconquérir le beau quaterback pour retomber dans l'ennui d'ici quelques mois et le tromper à nouveau," ricana Regina.

"Ce n'est pas ça, je pense que j'ai besoin de stabilité désormais…" suggéra la blonde, provoquant un nouveau fou rire de la latino.

"Tu sais autant que moi que la routine et la stabilité, que peut te promettre David, t'ennuient profondément, Adé, n'essaie meme pas de te mentir à toi même. Tu sais pertinemment comment ça va finir… tandis qu'avec un aventurier comme Killian, tu es sure de ne jamais t'ennuyer," expliqua la brunette.

"Qu'est ce que ça va t'apporter, si je ne sors pas avec David ?" s'enquit alors la blonde d'un air suspicieux.

"Rien du tout!" Gloussa la latino. "Mais tu m'avais aidée lorsque Daniel m'a quittée et j'estime que je t'en devais une. Je n'avais juste pas eu l'occasion de te rendre la pareille…

-Je ne pensais pas que Regina Mills pouvait souhaiter aider les autres," ricana Adélaide.

"Les gens changent, n'est ce pas ?" répliqua la brunette en se levant. "Il se peut que je t'envoie le numero de Killian tu sais… par accident… Mais je ne t'ai rien envoyé, évidemment.." lui dit elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. La blonde sourit en retour comme pour la remercier, alors que la latino quittait les estrades pour rejoindre la bibliothèque.

12h53

"C'est tout ?!" S'offusqua la brune.

Regina lui fit alors signe de baisser le ton de sa voix d'un air paniqué.

"Oui c'est tout, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je prépare votre mariage ?!" rétorqua alors la latino.

Mary eut une moue inquiète et Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je ne peux pas tout faire à ta place non plus!" protesta-t-elle. "J'ai éloigné ta principale menace, alors maintenant c'est a toi d'agir!"

Nouvelle grimace de la littéraire.

"Je peux t'aider, si tu veux, mais il va falloir que tu m'aide en retour," soupira la latino qui songeait qu'elle allait surement regretter ses paroles. "Je peux t'aider a séduire ton quaterback mais en retour je veux que tu me dises si Emma compte revenir avec son ex ou non.

-Elle t'intéresse tant que ça ?" ricana alors Mary Margaret.

"Ça ne te concerne pas, Blanchard. Contente toi de respecter notre accord et tout ira bien."

19h12

Regina savait qu'il lui restait une bonne demi heure avant l'arrivée de son invitée, aussi se décida-t-elle à aller prendre une douche. Henry jouait paisiblement aux Lego dans le salon, et elle lui indiqua qu'elle allait s'absenter quelques minutes, sachant que l'enfant ne bougerait certainement pas de là oú il se trouvait. Le garçon lui répondit par l'affirmative et Regina alla s'assurer que la porte était bien verrouillée avant de se rendre à la salle de bain.

Elle défit lentement la fermeture éclair de sa robe, fit glisser le vêtement le long de ses fines jambes et ôta ensuite ses collants. Elle songeait déjà mettre une petite robe plus légère, après sa douche, puisqu'elle ne comptait pas ressortir, de toute manière. Elle dégrafa son soutien gorge avant d'allumer le petit appareil Bluetooth de sa douche et de régler son smartphone afin qu'une musique un peu jazzy ne démarre. La jeune femme brune finit par retirer ses sous vêtements en se laissant un peu aller au rythme de la basse et pénétra dans la cabine de douche.

19h34

Regina passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les égoutter et sortit de la douche. Elle enroula rapidement une serviette autour de sa taille, dissimulant ainsi sa poitrine jusqu'à l'aube de ses cuisses et saisit son smartphone pour éteindre la musique que diffusait encore son petit appareil Bluetooth. Avant de se préparer, elle se décida à aller voir son fils pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui. Elle ouvrir la porte de sa salle de bain et marcha alors jusqu'au salon oú elle avait laissé l'enfant, mais ne le trouva pas. Elle déglutit en voyant les jouets encore étalés au milieu du salon et tenta de ne pas paniquer alors qu'elle se dirigeait en toute hâte vers la chambre du garçon. Elle traversa l'immense loft en quelques secondes, songeant qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'enfant de lui désobéir, mais essayant de rationnaliser au mieux la situation. Il avait dû se rendre à sa chambre pour récupérer un autre jouet…

Toutefois lorsqu'elle atteint enfin la chambre d'Henry et en ouvrit la porte brusquement, son coeur s'arrêta un instant de battre…

"Et là c'est le dessin que j'ai fait à l'école l'autre fois…" expliquait alors le garçon à son visiteur. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une Regina quasiment nue, lui et Emma se tournèrent vers elle d'un air surpris.

"Qu'est ce que….

-Excuse moi j'étais un peu en avance…" bredouilla alors la blonde d'un air embarrassé. Elle était assise en tailleur sur le sol de la chambre de l'enfant et l'observait alors qu'il lui montrait visiblement ses objets les plus précieux. A coté d'Emma étaient disposés diverses voitures miniatures, figurines de superhéros et dessins. Henry était debout, face à la jeune femme, tenant dans ses mains son cahier préféré de dessins.

"J'ai ouvert à Emma, Maman! Elle m'a dit qu'elle venait t'aider à travailler!" expliqua alors l'enfant d'un air fier. Regina opina alors du chef, tentant de reprendre son souffle après sa courte frayeur, semblant avoir oublié qu'elle n'était pas vraiment vêtue pour recevoir de la visite. Justement, elle remarqua que la blonde détaillait malgré elle ses jambes nues et piqua un fard.

"Je… je pensais que j'étais seule… désolée…" bégaya-t-elle en essayant de ne pas se laisser troubler par la situation. "Je vais m'habiller…" dit-elle avant de disparaitre en un éclair afin de rejoindre la salle de bain.

"Maman elle sait que…?" débuta l'enfant a l'adresse d'Emma une fois que la portoricaine eut disparu.

"Non…" sourit la blonde. "Et ça doit rester notre petit secret, d'accord ? C'est très important, tu comprends ?"

Henry hocha la tête d'un air sérieux avant de poser une nouvelle question.

"T'es son amoureuse ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Elle en a parlé a Mamie… Mamie disait que t'étais pas dans la même classe spéciale qu'elle…"

Emma gloussa face à l'innocence du garçon et prit le parti de lui ébouriffer les cheveux d'un geste tendre.

"On verra bien, kid, on verra bien! Tu me montres tes dessins du coup?"

L'enfant ne sembla pas remarquer le changement de sujet et s'assit rapidement à coté de la jeune femme pour lui montrer ses plus belles oeuvres…


	11. Chapter 11

20h55

Henry était couché depuis près d'une demi-heure, aussi les deux jeunes femmes tachaient-elles de réviser en silence, même si le sommeil de l'enfant était d'habitude, assez profond, comme l'avait précisé Regina. Emma et elle s'étaient installées à la table de salle à manger de la portoricaine, sirotant une tasse de thé alors que la scientifique expliquait diverses formules complexes à la future journaliste.

«Henry a l'air pas mal fan de SpiderGirl à ce que j'ai compris…» gloussa la blonde d'un air innocent. « Il a fait des dizaines de dessins d'elle…

-Elle lui a sauvé la vie, » lâcha Regina subitement, comme émue par ce qu'elle disait. « Son école a pris feu il y a quelques temps et il ne serait plus… parmi nous… si cette fille ne s'était pas jetée dans l'école sans réfléchir pour le sauver…» Sa voix n'était pas tremblante, mais Emma comprit à son ton plus bas que la jeune femme était encore sous le choc de ce que son fils avait vécu. Elle n'en fit pas cas, essayant de ramener le sujet sur quelque chose de plus léger.

« En effet… Et toi, pas de sauvetage inattendu d'une fille en costume de latex ?

-Si, » sourit la brunette. « Mais rien de bien important comparé à Henry. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais pour rencontrer cette fille un jour et lui dire à quel point son acte a changé mon existence…» Son ton était toujours posé, calme, et sa voix ne dénotait aucune émotion, mais Emma saisissait la sincérité profonde dans les paroles de la jeune femme.

« Et toi, qu'en penses –tu ? » s'enquit alors la portoricaine, l'air de rien.

« Ce que je penses de … ?

-Du fait qu'il y ait une jeune femme en costume rouge qui arpente nos rues afin d'aider les gens et combattre le crime ?

-Eh bien… » hésita la blonde, un peu prise au dépourvu. « J'imagine que c'est mieux de se réveiller un matin avec des superpouvoirs et décider de les utiliser à bon escient plutôt que l'inverse… Après tout, si on a les capacités de pouvoir aider les autres de manière encore plus facile, si j'ose dire, pourquoi pas… » dit-elle d'un air nonchalant.

« Ca ne te préoccupe pas plus que cela ?

-Que veux tu dire par là ? » demanda la blonde, toujours un peu surprise par les questions assez insistantes de la brune.

« Il y a une fille, à peu près de notre âge –et très belle, soit dit en passant, d'après Henry- qui s'est levée un matin avec une force phénoménale et la capacité de quasiment voler et elle a décidé de s'en servir… pour les autres ! Tu ne trouves pas ca extraordinaire ?! » nota Regina d'un ton enjoué. « Le monde d'aujourd'hui est de plus en plus égocentrique et tout le monde semble ne penser qu'à lui-même et ses propres profits. Je m'inclue d'ailleurs là dedans, car tu ne dois pas ignorer certains détails de ma relation avec Mary-Margaret et… et pourtant cette fille là, elle a décidé que ses atouts à elle seraient utiles pour les autres ! Elle a choisi d'utiliser ses dons pour donner à autrui au lieu d'en profiter… Tu ne trouves pas ca exceptionnel ?!

-Euh… si… bien sûr… » hésita Emma qui essaya de ne pas songer au jour ou elle avait utilisé ses «dons» pour espionner Mary-Jane et découvrir que ses soupçons concernant la fidélité de la rouquine étaient bel et bien fondés.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de vraiment te concerner, » gloussa alors la brune d'un ton qui dénotait tout de même qu'elle aurait préféré une réaction plus enjouée de la part de son amie.

« Disons juste que je n'ai jamais eu affaire à elle alors… je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment… » mentit l'intéressée d'un air qu'elle voulut convaincant.

« Je vois…» soupira Regina. « En tout cas, tout cela pour te dire que je suis loin de partager les opinions de ma mère concernant SpiderGirl…

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre,» sourit alors Emma en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa partenaire de révisions.

21h14

« Tu ne m'as pas reparlé de la jolie rousse qui t'a apparemment brisé le cœur…» remarqua la brunette d'un ton innocent.

« Il n'y a rien à dire sur elle, si tu veux tout savoir… C'est de l'histoire ancienne et moins j'y pense, mieux je me porte ! » expliqua Emma d'un air amusé.

« A ce point ?

-On est restées ensemble six ans, et je pensais vraiment que c'était la personne avec laquelle j'allais finir ma vie… jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à me tromper avec sa rédactrice en chef.. » expliqua la blonde d'un air embarrassé. « Le genre d'histoires fort habituelles, mais qui te donnent l'impression de n'arriver qu'aux autres jusqu'au jour ou tu remarques que l'autre reçoit beaucoup de textos le soir, rentre de plus en plus tard… et que tu découvres le pot aux roses.

-Avait-elle une … raison ? Enfin, pas que je souhaite excuser sa tromperie mais, s'est-elle simplement ennuyée de votre relation ou bien.. ?

-Elle m'a sorti l'excuse bidon selon laquelle j'étais toujours bien trop occupée pour elle, et qu'elle avait besoin d'air. Toutefois, rien ne m'explique pourquoi elle ne m'a pas directement quittée au lieu de carrément me trahir…

-Sans doute pour essayer de garder votre relation qu'elle savait stable, tout en cédant à la tentation d'aller voir ailleurs…

-Mouais…» gloussa Emma en détournant un instant son regard. « Et toi ?

-Comment ca, et moi ?

-Henry… » bredouilla la blonde d'un air peu assuré. Elle n'avait aucunement envie de mettre Regina mal à l'aise, mais elle désirait réellement connaître la vérité sur l'histoire que lui avait raconté Mary Margaret.

« Eh bien… » soupira la portoricaine d'un air embarrassé. « Au lycée, je suis sortie avec un gars plus âgé, que ma mère n'approuvait évidemment pas. Nous avons évidemment vécu diverses expériences qui ont mené à ma grossesse et… lorsque je lui ai dis, le cœur plein d'espoir, avec l'envie irrésistible de fonder une famille, il m'a lâchement quittée, quelques jours à peine avant les fêtes de fin d'années…

-Wow… je vois… » marmonna la blonde d'un air désolé

« Ma mère ne voulait pas que Henry vienne au monde, et je n'avais pas encore fini mes examens de lycée alors il était évident que cela retarderait considérablement mes études et ma future carrière mais j'ai tenu bon, j'ai refusé les multiples injonctions de ma mère concernant l'avortement, et Henry est né une belle matinée d'août, il y a cinq ans de cela, » expliqua la portoricaine en toute hâte, comme si elle était pressée de dévoiler son histoire sans revenir pour autant sur les détails.

« Mais alors pourquoi…

-Personne au lycée n'était au courant,» la coupa Regina d'un ton froid. « Et il était hors de question pour moi que la jeune fille forte et fière qui venait de se faire jeter par le pire garçon du monde n'avoue la raison de son récent célibat. Kelly étant ma meilleure amie d'enfance, elle m'a épaulée durant tout cela. Elle est d'ailleurs la marraine d'Henry. Mais pour le reste, je préfère ne pas les mettre au courant pour le moment. J'ai trop de zones d'ombres autour de moi, et de choses à oublier. Je n'ai pas envie que mes agissements affectent la vie d'Henry de quelque manière que ce soit. Depuis le début, ma seule et unique envie est de le protéger à tout prix. Quitte à le protéger aussi de qui je suis réellement. »

Son ton n'avait pas changé. Au contraire, elle avait parlé d'une voix très assurée, et Emma fut assez surprise de son honnêteté.

« Tu as l'air de pas mal sous estimer la personne que tu es… pour ne pas dire que tu te descends carrément… » suggéra-t-elle en se raclant la gorge d'un air embarrassé.

« Tu ne me connais pas encore, Emma, » trancha la portoricaine. « Tu n'as aucune idée du mal que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie… Et des erreurs que j'ai à rattraper. »

Emma se contenta de hocher la tête poliment, devinant que la jeune femme brune ne souhaitait sans doute pas s'éterniser sur les détails de son passé. Elle essaya de ramener le sujet de conversation sur leurs révisions, déjà contente d'avoir pu en apprendre autant sur la jeune femme alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient, finalement, pas tant que cela…

Vendredi soir, 23h56

Le club The Other Side était complètement bondé, comme à son habitude, en ce vendredi soir. Situé proche d'un des plus grands campus de la ville, il était évident que ses clients réguliers étaient des dizaines d'étudiants, surtout après une longue semaine de cours éreintante. Sur la piste de danse, dans la salle BallRoom du club, une jeune femme latino se déhanchait de manière lascive avec ses amies. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns était collée depuis plusieurs minutes à une grande blonde aux cheveux courts, qui semblait de plus en plus intéressée par ses langoureux mouvements de bassin. Regina portait une robe noire, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, et la blonde paraissait désirer plus que tout lui retirer ses vêtements, tant ses mains se promenaient sur son corps. Face à elles, les autres membres du quatuor infernal semblaient amusées du spectacle, alors qu'elles aussi souhaitaient s'attirer un partenaire de danse par leurs mouvements provocateurs.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Emma était en compagnie de Mary Margaret et d'un David qui était encore surpris du fait que la jeune littéraire ne l'ait invité à danser dans un club –sous les chaudes recommandations de la scientifique- et sirotaient un verre sur un des grands divans verdâtres du club. Emma tentait de ne pas se laisser obnubiler par le fait que Regina paraissait très déterminée à passer l'intégralité de sa nuit avec l'autre blonde, et tentait de poser son regard sur d'autres danseurs. Interrompant une discussion des plus enjouées avec David, Mary se pencha un peu vers Emma et, suivant son regard jusqu'à la latino, soupira d'un air désolé.

« J'aime pas être la fille qui dit ca mais…

-Tu comptes me dire que tu m'avais prévenue, comme si j'avais un réel intérêt pour Regina ? » se moqua Emma qui tentait de garder une contenance.

Elle n'était en rien jalouse du fait que la portoricaine paraisse accumuler les conquêtes comme de véritables cartes à collectionner. Elle était simplement très curieuse de comprendre ses agissements. Pas qu'elle n'ait pris leur dernière séance de révisions comme un date, mais elle pensait s'être rapprochée de la latino et était surtout étonnée du fait que cette dernière n'ai pas daigné venir la voir ni lui adresser la parole de toute la soirée. Au contraire, Regina avait paru ignorer totalement sa présence depuis son arrivée, ne cherchant, apparemment, qu'à boire des verres de champagne et à se trouver une proie pour la nuit.

« Pourquoi tu la mates, si t'es pas intéressée ? » demanda la littéraire d'un air amusé.

« Je la mate pas, » s'offusqua la blonde. « J'essaie juste de poser mon regard…

-Tu pense qu'elle est intéressée par toi, elle ? » questionna la brunette en prenant une gorgée de son mojito.

« C'est bien le cadet de mes soucis… » soupira la blonde d'un air nonchalant.

David se pencha alors aussi vers Emma afin de participer à la conversation.

« Faut pas essayer d'avoir ces filles là, » dit-il en finissant son verre de whisky. « Tout ce qu'elles veulent, c'est accumuler les conquêtes. Comme mon ex, » souligna-t-il d'un ton ironique. Mary acquiesça d'un air entendu, comme si elle même avait vécu sa séparation avec Adélaide, et Emma soupira de nouveau, cette fois d'un air agacé.

« J'ai jamais dit que Regina m'intéressait, ok ? » dit-elle d'un ton froid. « Je vais prendre l'air.»

Elle se leva rapidement, reposant son verre de scotch sur la table, et marcha d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers qui menaient à la sortie du club. Mary haussa les épaules d'un air désolé, avant d'inviter elle-même David sur la piste de danse. Le brun accepta d'un sourire, et suivit la jeune femme jusqu'au groupe de danseurs.

De son côté, Emma sortit dans l'air frais de la nuit et fit quelques pas sur le trottoir devant le club. Une jeune femme était assise par terre, quelques mètres plus loin, entourée de ses amis. La jeune femme blonde devina que la fille avait du boire plus que de raison et rendre le contenu de son estomac dans la rue, d'ou la présence de ses amis à ses côtés, et du fait que l'un d'eux scrutait l'avenue comme s'il attendait qu'un taxi ne passe ou que quelqu'un vienne les chercher. Un peu plus loin, un groupe d'hommes à peine plus âgés qu'eux discutaient en fumant, paraissant être absorbé dans une discussion passionnante.

Alors qu'elle observait d'un œil curieux les seules autres personnes qui passaient leur soirée en dehors du club, Emma sentit soudain une main se glisser dans la sienne. Elle se retourna vivement, et ne fut pas surprise de voir que la latino l'avait rejointe dehors.

« Tu viens danser, Swan ? » lança la brunette comme lors de la première fois qu'elle l'avait invitée.

« Je pensais que t'avais déjà une cavalière pour la soirée, » se moqua alors la blonde. Regina sourcilla d'un air amusé, et lui sourit en retour.

« C'est une belle machine mais y a pas grand monde au volant, si j'ose dire, » expliqua la portoricaine d'un ton provocateur. « Je préfère celles qui en ont là dedans, » précisa-t-elle en désignant le crâne d'Emma de son index gauche. L'utilisation d'un langage beaucoup plus familier indiqua à Emma que la jeune femme devait être légèrement alcoolisée mais elle n'en fit pas vraiment cas.

« Alors, tu viens ? » répéta la brune. « On se gèle ici.

-Non, merci, » trancha la scientifique d'un sourire narquois. « Je préfère te laisser avec la belle machine, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

-Comme rejoindre celle qui t'a brisé le cœur en mille morceaux ? » ironisa Regina.

« On verra bien, » lui rétorqua la blonde d'un ton énigmatique.

La brunette fit claquer sa langue d'un air agacé, mais préféra garder ses pensées pour elle.

« Bonne soirée, Regina, » trancha alors Emma comme pour couper court à leur conversation.

« C'est parce que tu n'es pas ma cavalière de ce soir, que t'es agacée, Swan ? » tenta une dernière fois la portoricaine d'un ton quelques peu aguicheur. La blonde gloussa malgré elle, devinant que l'alcool avait pas mal désinhibé la jeune femme convenable que tâchait habituellement d'être Regina.

« Bonne soirée, Regina, » répéta-t-elle alors en s'éloignant cette fois sur le trottoir, songeant qu'il lui vaudrait mieux passer sa nuit à combattre le crime plutôt qu'à se morfondre sur son sort en observant des couples s'enlacer jusqu'aux petites heures du matin.

Regina fit de nouveau claquer sa langue, et rentra de nouveau dans le club afin de rejoindre le bar. Toujours agacée par le refus de la blonde, elle se commanda rapidement un verre de rhum qu'elle but d'une traite, et se promit d'oublier leur petit semblant d'altercation d'ici la fin de la nuit. Elle ne savait pas exactement mettre de mots sur ce qui la dérangeait dans le refus de la jeune femme, mais il était clair que cela l'enrageait autant que cela la déprimait. De plus, elle n'avait aucunement envie de finir sa nuit avec la grande gigue qui l'avait tripotée durant les dernières heures, et elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de rentrer chez elle si tôt, après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Rageant d'autant plus après Emma, elle se commanda un autre verre de rhum et se dit que l'alcool l'aiderait sans doute à apaiser sa colère…


	12. Chapter 12

9h23

*Ca te tente de prendre un verre chez moi, ce soir ? *

*MJ, je t'ai déjà dit que ca ne m'intéressait pas… C'est fini, ok ? *

*Rien d'ambigu là dessous ! Je te propose ca amicalement… *

*T'essaie juste de me remettre dans ton lit et me récupérer… Arrête de faire comme si tu voulais juste qu'on soit amies… *

*On n'efface pas six ans comme ca, Emma… Et on ne balaie pas des sentiments d'un revers de la main comme s'ils n'avaient pas existé… *

*C'est ce que tu t'es dit quand t'as pris l'autre sur son bureau ?! *

Emma envoya le dernier message en appuyant d'un geste rageur sur l'écran tactile de son téléphone, et sentit ses yeux se remplir d'eau. Toutefois, elle tâcha de contrer ses émotions et prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas les laisser l'envahir. Alors qu'elle allait ranger son téléphone dans sa poche arrière, un nouveau message fit vibrer son téléphone. Mais, cette fois, la source de celui-ci était différente.

*Salut, je tiens à m'excuser pour hier soir. J'ai été désobligeante et désagréable. J'aimerais qu'on aille prendre un café ensemble aujourd'hui, si cela te tente. J'aimerais m'excuser en bonne et due forme. *

Emma fut surprise par le ton aussi cordial que poli de la portoricaine mais s'empressa de répondre à son message pour ne pas la laisser patienter en vain.

*Pas besoin de t'excuser, je sais que l'alcool nous fait parfois agir de manière stupide… On se voit demain pour réviser, n'est ce pas ? *

La réponse fut rapide, et Emma n'eut pas le temps d'y songer qu'elle dut ouvrir de nouveau sa conversation avec Regina.

*J'aimerais prendre un café avec toi quand même… 14h à l'entrée du Brooklyn Bridge, côté Manhattan ? *

Emma hésita un instant, se demandant quels étaient les plans de la jeune femme brune, puis finit par lui répondre par l'affirmative. De toute manière, un café n'engageait à rien, et si la portoricaine souhaitait lui parler, la jeune femme se devait d'écouter au moins ce qu'elle avait à lui dire...

14h02

Emma finit de ranger son costume au fond de son sac à dos et le referma tout en continuant à marcher. Elle remit le sac sur son dos, ajusta son bonnet sur le haut de son crâne, et prit une grande inspiration en se dirigeant vers les impressionnants escaliers métalliques. Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, se demandant si Regina était déjà arrivée ou non, et si sa tenue était assez convenable pour ce qui s'apparentait à un genre de date. Songeant quelques secondes au fait que sa chemise à carreaux était boutonnée jusqu'en haut, elle prit le parti de défaire un bouton et de remonter ses manches jusqu'à la hauteur de ses coudes pour avoir l'air plus détendue. Au moins elle n'aurait pas l'air de celle qui vient de jeter un malfrat dans une voiture de police au beau milieu de Harlem, avant de filer à toute hâte jusqu'à la pointe de Manhattan et de se changer dans une ruelle pour arriver à l'heure à son rendez-vous…

Lorsque la jeune femme blonde arriva enfin sur le pont légendaire, les rayons du soleil l'éblouirent quelques peu, et elle manqua de bousculer un couple de touristes qui venaient en sens inverse. Surpris, le jeune homme bégaya des excuses dans un anglais ponctué d'un accent francophone, et les deux visiteurs de la Grande Pomme continuèrent leur chemin vers le centre ville sans plus se soucier de l'incident. Emma ajusta de nouveau son bonnet et prit une grande inspiration en s'avançant sur le sol métallique. Elle aperçut la silhouette de Regina un peu plus loin, la jeune femme était accoudée à la rambarde du pont, juste en dessous des premières piles qui soutenaient l'impressionnante architecture du Brooklyn Bridge. La super-héroïne marcha lentement vers la portoricaine, inspirant tranquillement l'air frais qui émanait du fleuve, juste en dessous, écoutant les bruits de la métropole qui s'éloignaient lentement, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

« Trois minutes de retard, Swan, » remarqua la brune lorsqu'Emma la rejoint enfin. Cette dernière se contenta de sourire poliment, toujours étonnée de ce rendez-vous improvisé entre elles deux. Regina portait un jeans noir et un tshirt gris foncé assez simples. Elle avait pris le parti d'enfiler un duffle coat sombre qu'elle avait laissé ouvert, sans doute à cause du redoux que connaissait la métropole depuis quelques jours, et portait des lunettes de soleil noires, ne laissant absolument pas deviner ses yeux couleur charbon. Emma ne put s'empêcher de songer que la nuit avait du être longue pour la portoricaine, alors qu'elle la saluait maladroitement en lui faisant la bise.

« On avance ? » proposa la brunette en désignant du menton le pont qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'aube de Brooklyn.

« Je pensais que tu souhaitais m'inviter à prendre un café, » sourit Emma en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Rien n'indique que ce n'est pas la destination finale de notre petite marche automnale sur un pont rempli de touristes, n'est ce pas ? » gloussa la portoricaine.

Emma lui lança un regard interrogateur, n'arrivant pas à deviner si elle aurait, aujourd'hui, affaire à la Regina glaciale qui faisait la loi sur le campus, ou à la mère visiblement vulnérable qu'elle avait côtoyé lors de leurs dernières séances de révisions.

« Henry passe le weekend à Montréal avec sa grand-mère, » expliqua la brunette comme en réponse à ses interrogations. « Ma mère avait un rendez-vous important au Canada, concernant un éventuel futur reportage, et elle a proposé à Henry de passer le weekend de l'autre côté de la frontière avec elle. Au programme pour eux, dégustation des meilleures poutines du Québec, balade dans un festival de jazz, et parc d'attraction.

-Pendant que tu survis à ta longue et passionnante nuit de batifolages ? » se moqua Emma, pas vraiment sûre du ton qu'elle avait donné à sa supposition.

« Il n'a aucunement été question de batifolages pour moi, » la corrigea Regina d'un ton amusé. « J'ai abandonné ma cavalière à son triste sort juste après notre petite altercation, dont je m'excuse encore, au passage. Mais j'avoue avoir pas mal rempli les caisses du bar jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, avant de rentrer chez moi par Dieu sait quel miracle…

-Je vois, » gloussa la blonde. « Vodka orange, je suppose ?

-Je préfère le scotch, » rétorqua la portoricaine. « Pourquoi cette supposition si précise ?

-C'est ce que tu buvais à la soirée de David, » répliqua Emma d'un air assuré.

« Observatrice, » nota la brunette comme pour elle-même. « Et toi, ta soirée avec la belle Mary-Jane Watson ? » demanda-t-elle en tâchant de ne pas faire claquer sa langue.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir mentionné son nom complet, » ricana alors Emma en lui adressant un regard curieux.

« Come on, Swan, » répondit Regina en toute hâte, réalisant alors sa gaffe. « Ta chère et tendre a écrit des dizaines d'articles hautement populaires dans le domaine journalistique. Ce n'est pas comme si son nom n'était pas familier pour bon nombre de new-yorkais…

-Mmmh mmmmh, » marmonna la blonde en observant du coin de l'œil une jeune femme qui semblait se disputer avec son compagnon, un peu plus loin sur le pont. Elle devait avoir presque 30 ans et paraissait fortement agacée par l'homme qui se tenait près d'elle, et, si Emma n'était pas supposée entendre de quoi elle parlait, le ton de sa voix témoignait sans nul doute de sa colère. Regina reporta d'ailleurs son attention sur ce qu'observait son amie, et soupira avant de détourner le regard vers le fleuve.

« Sûrement l'histoire banale, » déclara-t-elle. « Le gars reçoit des dizaines de textos par jour en prétendant que c'est pour le travail mais nous sommes un samedi après midi et ca m'étonnerait que ses collègues soient à l'ouvrage par un si beau temps alors que lui en profite pour se balader en compagnie de sa petite amie, ou sûrement fiancée. Du coup elle vient de lui évoquer ses soupçons et il se justifie comme il peut mais le pauvre bougre n'a même pas dissimulé le nom de sa maitresse dans son téléphone. Il aurait au moins pu écrire quelque chose comme « Steve agence intérim » dans ses contacts mais apparemment nous ne sommes pas tous dotés d'un sens de la répartie…

-Tu devine tout ca en voyant simplement un couple se disputer ? » gloussa la blonde, amusée par le sens observateur de sa camarade de révisions.

« C'est l'histoire de 90% de comédies romantiques et d'un bon tiers de la population qui a déjà été en couple. Je ne devine rien, je suppose simplement qu'il s'agit d'une dispute classique dans un couple qui battait sûrement déjà de l'aile puisque monsieur est allé voir ailleurs si l'herbe était plus verte.

-Penses-tu qu'il s'agit de cela ? » demanda alors la blonde, intriguée par l'avis de la brunette. « Que les gens trompent leurs partenaires simplement parce qu'ils cherchent mieux ?

-Pas vraiment, » soupira la portoricaine. « Je pense juste que lorsque leur histoire devient trop engageante, ou trop longue à leur goût, les gens commencent à flipper et se disent qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils sabotent eux-mêmes leur relation plutôt que de risquer qu'un jour ce soit l'autre qui s'en aille. En soi, ils préfèrent briser l'autre volontairement au lieu de risquer d'être pris au dépourvu un jour et d'être, eux mêmes, détruits par une éventuelle séparation.

-Tu pense que c'est simplement une histoire d'auto-sabotage ?

-Mais je ne mets pas de côté la théorie de l'herbe plus verte. L'Humain est assez matérialiste et con pour oser songer qu'il trouvera mieux que tout ce qu'il a déjà en traversant la barrière. Parce que, tu sais, la plupart des gens n'arrivent pas à se contenter de ce qu'ils ont. Alors au lieu d'essayer de se rappeler de pourquoi ils sont heureux dans leur situation, ils essaient de trouver le bonheur ailleurs.

-Ce sont de bonnes théories, » gloussa Emma qui essayait de ne pas se demander laquelle des deux s'appliquait à Mary-Jane, et laquelle correspondait à l'homme qu'elle avait observé quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Ainsi, » demanda-t-elle, « Crois-tu à l'amour véritable et au fait de trouver un jour la bonne personne pour nous ?

-Il est très étrange de ta part de formuler cela comme ca, mais soit, » ricana alors la portoricaine.

« Qu'est ce qui est étrange là dedans ? » s'enquit la blonde d'un air suspicieux.

« L'amour véritable ca existe, Swan, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on croit ou non. C'est comme si tu me demandais si je crois à l'existence du soleil ou de la lune, » gloussa-t-elle de plus belle. « Et je ne crois pas que c'est parce qu'on est dans une phase ou l'on se remet d'une énorme peine de cœur que l'on doit oublier que l'Amour avec un grand A existe et qu'il n'est jamais très loin… » Elle adressa un sourire amusé à son amie et Emma fit mine de lui tirer la langue pour lui répondre. « Par contre je veux bien croire que beaucoup de monde a oublié que cela existe, et ne se soucient jamais de la personne qu'ils ont à côté d'eux simplement parce qu'on est dans une société ou même les relations semblent jetables.

-Ou te situe-tu dans tout cela, alors ?

-Je me situe dans la catégorie des gens qui sont visiblement loin d'avoir rencontré l'Amour véritable et ne songent même pas que cela pourrait arriver un jour vu la quantité de conneries que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à présent.

-Je vois, » gloussa Emma. « Alors dans ton idéal, pas de _happy ending_ pour les méchants, c'est bien ca ?

-T'as tout compris, » sourit la brunette. « C'est pour ca que je ne me soucie guère d'enchainer les partenaires, lorsque l'envie m'en prend. Après tout, perdu pour perdu… »

Elle éclata d'un rire ironique et Emma ne put s'empêcher de la suivre. Si elle n'arrivait toujours pas à cerner qui était Regina Mills, la blonde ne pouvait nier que sa partenaire de révisions était un personnage des plus intrigants…

15h38

Alors qu'elles discutaient de leurs projets d'avenir, Emma sentit son bipeur émettre de longues vibrations dans sa poche. Immédiatement, sa posture changea. Auparavant décontractée, elle redressa immédiatement ses épaules et sentit les muscles de ses bras se crisper légèrement. _Que pouvait-il donc se passer de si grave par un samedi après midi si paisible ?_

Comme de fait, elle sentit également son téléphone portable vibrer dans son autre poche et se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une coincidence, ou du commissaire qui avait décidé de la joindre sur sa ligne principale. Essayant de garder sa façade détendue, elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche, fit signe à Regina qu'elle s'excusait et décrocha sans regarder le nom de son appelant.

« T'es en chemin j'espère ?! » haleta une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

La jeune femme blonde se maudit d'avoir répondu sans s'inquiéter de qui essayait de la joindre mais, entendant des bruits de pales d'hélicoptère au loin derrière la voix de Mary-Jane, elle se douta que les deux alertes étaient liées.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda alors Emma d'une voix calme, essayant de ne pas se trahir auprès de Regina qui paraissait totalement incrédule à ses côtés.

« Les entrepots dont je te parlais… Ils avaient une vraie armada là dedans… Ils ont pris en otage l'hôtel de ville… Mais c'est peut être encore une diversion… On en sait que dalle mais faut que tu te bouge Swan ! Moi j'embarque dans l'hélico dans 40 secondes, et j'espère que tu vas te grouiller parce que je vois personne d'autre que toi capable d'éviter un tel drame…

-Ok ok, je…» Emma adressa un regard désolé à la portoricaine et prit une grande inspiration alors qu'elle songeait à la solution la plus adéquate pour quitter son date au plus vite sans paraître trop brusque ni trop suspecte. « Je vais essayer d'arriver rapidement. »

Elle raccrocha en toute hâte, rangea son téléphone, et se tourna vers la jeune femme brune en plongeant son regard émeraude dans le sien.

« Un problème ? » demanda Regina qui faisait mine de ne pas avoir entendu le timbre de voix de Mary-Jane à travers le téléphone d'Emma. Si elle avait reconnu immédiatement cette peste rousse, elle n'avait certainement pas réussi à décrypter ce qu'elle racontait. Mais l'essentiel était là et elle avait compris qu'Emma allait l'abandonner sur place pour rejoindre son ex.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Regina mais il faut que j'y aille…» bredouilla la blonde qui était un peu décontenancée par l'air agacée de la portoricaine. « J'ai une urgence et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de filer je…

-Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part, à Mary-Jane,» siffla alors Regina malgré elle.

« Qu… quoi ?!

-C'est elle qui t'a appelée, non ? Je reconnaitrais sa voix entre mille, je pense, » déclara la brunette en faisant claquer sa langue.

« Euh… On va s'en reparler, ok ? » bégaya Emma qui ne comprenait décidément plus rien à l'attitude de sa camarade de révisions. « On se voit demain, faut que je file. »

Elle fit rapidement la bise à Regina avant d'ajuster son sac à dos sur son épaule et de filer à toute hâte en direction opposée de leur destination principale. Il fallait qu'elle atteigne le bout du pont le plus rapidement possible afin de pouvoir se trouver une ruelle ou se changer discrètement avant de rejoindre l'hôtel de ville. Alors qu'elle courait à perdre haleine, rebroussant chemin aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, bousculant des passants ca et là, elle songeait qu'on avait décidément pas idée de commettre un crime par une après midi si ensoleillée…


	13. Chapter 13

00h51

« Je pensais que t'aimais bien danser ! » plaisanta Mary Margaret en donnant une bourrade dans l'épaule d'Emma.

« J'aime bien danser, en effet, mais je suis un peu épuisée ce soir…» expliqua la blonde d'un air détaché, tentant d'oublier la douleur dans son épaule, suite à son affrontement avec les gros bras de Moretti quelques heures plus tôt. Elle était parvenue à neutraliser les malfrats et éviter que le maire ne se fasse enlever ou, pire, exécuter, non sans difficulté. S'il n'avait pas daigné participer à son attaque, Sergio Moretti avait envoyé plus d'une vingtaine de ses sbires dans l'attaque de l'hôtel de ville, et Emma avait du faire fi des coups qu'elle recevait pour arriver à les mettre hors d'état de nuire les uns après les autres.

En rentrant chez elle, en début de soirée, elle avait reçu un message de Mary-Margaret qui l'invitait à participer à une soirée qu'organisait David, le soir même, dans son manoir et, songeant qu'elle en avait assez fait pour la ville pour la journée, la super-héroïne avait accepté immédiatement. Elle avait rejoint son amie à peine une heure plus tôt, et elles étaient directement allées chez David ensuite.

Malgré elle, elle scrutait la piste de danse en se demandant si le quatuor infernal serait présent ce soir, et si, auquel cas, elle aurait l'occasion de s'expliquer avec Regina. Si elle s'était promis de faire une priorité de ce qu'elle faisait pour la ville en tant que SpiderGirl, Emma se sentait réellement mal d'avoir laissé la portoricaine en plan, quelques heures auparavant, et espérait qu'elle ne s'était pas fait de fausses idées sur la raison de son départ précipité.

00h52

La jeune femme blonde passa ses mains sur les hanches de la portoricaine d'un geste entreprenant, alors qu'elle la plaquait une fois de plus contre les portes du garde-robe et entreprit d'embrasser sa nuque tandis qu'elle la sentait frémir sous ses doigts. La blonde se rapprocha de la jeune femme brune, se collant à son dos, laissant lentement glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses cuisses, caressant le tissu de son sous-vêtement d'un geste aussi langoureux que délicat. Regina sembla frissonner sous ses baisers, alors que la blonde continuait d'embrasser sa nuque avec fougue. Elle se colla encore un peu plus à la portoricaine, remontant l'une de ses mains sur son ventre, allant lentement vers sa poitrine, et sentit son désir brûler ses entrailles alors que la brunette soupirait de plaisir.

Soudain la blonde aux cheveux courts sentit le corps de Regina se crisper sous ses doigts, et les soupirs s'interrompre. Elle-même ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger mouvement de recul, alors que la portoricaine la repoussait quelque peu. Comme de fait, la brunette fit volte face, se retrouvant nez à nez avec sa partenaire, et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'éloigner de son corps. La blonde se laissa faire, se demandant quels étaient les plans de la jeune femme, toutefois toujours aussi surprise de ce changement d'attitude.

« On va s'arrêter là, » déclara alors Regina d'un ton froid.

La blonde haussa les sourcils, ne saisissant vraiment pas ce qui avait pu déraper dans leur petite session de préliminaires et interrogea la brune du regard.

« J'ai pas envie, » expliqua alors la portoricaine d'un ton définitif. « Je pense que je vais m'en aller.

-Mais qu'est ce que…

-J'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi, » répéta Regina froidement. « C'est clair, ca ? »

Elle se dégagea complètement de la blonde et prit le parti de se diriger vers le lit pour récupérer ses vêtements. Elle remit son soutien-gorge en toute hâte, enfila ensuite son pantalon noir, puis entreprit de remettre son chemisier blanc. Toujours aussi décontenancée, la blonde l'observait d'un œil curieux, n'étant plus vraiment sûre de comprendre sa partenaire.

« J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? » s'essaya-t-elle d'une voix peu sûre.

« J'ai juste aucunement envie de coucher avec toi. Tu veux un dessin ou tu m'as comprise cette fois ? »

La voix de la brunette était plus rauque qu'auparavant, et son ton ne donnait absolument aucune envie à la jeune femme blonde de rétorquer.

« Tu comptes rester torse-nue ou bien tu vas réussir à t'en remettre ? » ironisa alors Regina. « Il ne s'est rien passé, ok ? Et au cas ou tu sois du genre à espérer, saches que cela ne se reproduira certainement jamais, » trancha-t-elle en dépassant la blonde pour quitter la pièce. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, et tenta de retrouver son chemin dans le corridor du manoir pour rejoindre la fête qui battait encore son plein, deux étages plus tôt.

Elle avait croisé la blonde quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'elle se déhanchait au rythme d'une musique estivale, et s'était dit qu'elle ferait une bonne proie pour sa soirée. Regina avait été fort entreprenante avec la jeune femme qui, d'après ce qu'elle savait, étudiait en ingénierie, et l'avait tout naturellement entrainée avec elle vers les chambres du manoir Monterrey, songeant qu'une bonne séance de sport de chambre lui permettrait d'oublier qu'elle se sentait étrangement très frustrée depuis le milieu de l'après-midi.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin le rez de chaussée, Regina se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre de scotch. Evidemment, lors de ses soirées, David laissait diverses bouteilles d'alcool et de soda dans l'immense cuisine de ses parents, laissant libre droit à quiconque de venir se servir à boire quand bon lui semblait. Ce n'était pas comme si les Monterrey ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser _open bar_ à leurs convives, après tout.

Regina fut surprise de ne trouver personne dans la pièce habituellement la plus prisée de la maison lors des soirées mais elle se dit qu'un peu de solitude ne lui ferait pas de mal. Si elle se sentait toujours agacée de son rendez-vous avorté avec Emma, elle ne pouvait nier que ces sentiments négatifs l'irritaient d'autant plus et qu'elle aurait mille fois préféré être d'humeur festive et insouciante, comme à son habitude.

Comme de fait, la jeune femme blonde entra dans la cuisine et fut surprise de rencontrer la portoricaine sur son chemin. Alors que Regina finissait son verre de scotch sans même lui adresser un mot, Emma se rapprocha d'elle instinctivement, ne se laissant en aucun cas intimider par le regard de braise de la brunette.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais là… » débuta la blonde comme si de rien n'était.

« J'étais occupée au deuxième étage, avec une des camarades de classe de Mary Margaret, » lança alors la portoricaine d'un air de défi.

La super-héroïne hocha la tête lentement, alors qu'elle se servait un verre de jus d'orange, mais ne lâcha pas du regard sa partenaire de révisions.

« J'imagine que ce n'était pas à la hauteur de tes attentes…

-Pourquoi dis-tu ca ? » répliqua la brunette d'un ton qui témoignait clairement de son agacement.

« T'as l'air assez frustrée, et tu bois du scotch sans même le diluer. C'est peut être ta tradition d'après… Enfin, t'as juste l'air de quelqu'un qui n'a pas passé un bon moment, disons… » expliqua Emma, quelque peu décontenancée par le fait que son amie était visiblement assez contrariée par sa présence.

« Je pensais que tu comptais t'expliquer, pour cet après-midi, » aboya alors Regina qui se servit immédiatement un second verre de scotch.

La blonde fit la moue, essayant de trouver une parade à ce qui allait surement devenir un interrogatoire, et se rapprocha encore un peu de Regina.

« Mary-Jane… a des problèmes de consommation… » mentit-elle en espérant que la brunette ne s'en servirait pas contre elle. « Et quand ca ne va pas… Elle m'appelle toujours… Je pense qu'elle se dit qu'ayant affronté tout ca pendant six ans je suis la plus à même de l'aider et de…

-Donc tu comptes passer ta vie à voler au secours de ton ex dès qu'elle t'appelle ? » ironisa la portoricaine dont la machoire s'était légèrement crispée.

« Non, » trancha la scientifique d'un ton sans appel. « Mais cet après midi j'ai senti que c'était urgent et que j'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'y aller… Et je suis désolée d'avoir interrompu notre date pour ca. Vraiment. »

Malgré elle, Emma avait répondu d'un ton froid. Si elle était terriblement confuse d'avoir du abandonner Regina en plein milieu du Brooklyn Bridge, il était hors de question pour elle de se laisser marcher sur les pieds simplement parce que la brunette semblait être quelqu'un de jaloux.

« Un date ? _What_ ?! » rétorqua alors son amie d'un air amusé. « Ce n'était pas un date, Swan. Pour qui tu te prends ?!

-Tu m'as invitée en dehors de nos révisions pour aller prendre un café et se balader sur un pont qui est un des endroits les plus romantiques de la métropole. Comment veux-tu que j'interprète cela autrement ? »

Regina parut alors s'offusquer littéralement, et elle explosa d'un rire assez ironique, avant de finir son second verre de scotch d'une traite.

« C'était loin d'être un date, Swan, » répéta-t-elle d'un ton mauvais. « Et si tu as osé espérer un seul instant être à la hauteur de mes standards, laisse moi te faire redescendre immédiatement de ton petit nuage. Tu ne m'intéresse absolument pas et il n'y a aucune chance qu'une fille de Brooklyn qui s'habille toujours de la même manière ne puisse attirer mon regard un jour. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne soirée. »

Elle se servit alors un troisième verre, dépassa une Emma qui était totalement sous le choc, et quitta la pièce en toute hâte.

Comme de fait, Mary-Margaret rejoint son amie dans la cuisine au même instant, croisant une Regina folle de rage sur son chemin.

« … Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle alors à une Emma qui essayait encore d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Rien… » bredouilla-t-elle en essayant de garder un air détendu. « Je pense juste que sa proie du jour n'était pas à la hauteur de ses attentes…

-T'es sûre que ca va ?

-Ouais ouais… » mentit Emma qui n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur les sentiments qui l'assaillaient à cet instant. « Tu m'as pas dit que t'allais jouer au _beer pong_ avec David ?

-Je voulais jouer ouais, mais ca reste quand même un jeu débile inventé par des gars... » soupira la brunette en levant les yeux au ciel. « T'es sûre que tout va bien ? T'as l'air un peu perdue…

-On va danser ? » proposa alors la blonde en buvant son verre de jus d'orange d'une traite. Mary comprit alors que ses questions resteraient sans réponse, et prit le parti de suivre son amie jusqu'à la piste de danse…

De son côté, Regina sortit sur la terrasse arrière du manoir et, alors qu'elle remontait la fermeture éclair de son duffle coat, s'alluma une cigarette. Elle prit une longue bouffée de nicotine avant d'avaler une gorgée de son scotch, et espéra que les verres qu'elle venait d'enchainer ne mettraient pas trop de temps à embrumer son esprit.

_Tu n'es qu'une conne, Regina Mills, et tu te comporte comme un enfant_, songea-t-elle en prenant une autre gorgée de son verre. Elle inspira une fois de plus une bouffée cancérigène et s'accouda à la rambarde de la terrasse en observant le petit jardin qui s'étendait devant elle. Un jaccuzzi était installé sous des arbres, un peu plus loin, et elle entendait le clapotement de l'eau contre les parois du petit bassin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si la jeune femme blonde appréciait aller dans un spa, l'hiver, et poussa un nouveau juron alors qu'elle finissait son verre. Au moins, maintenant, elle était sûre de n'avoir plus aucune chance avec la scientifique…

Le lendemain, 19h35

Emma plaça le livre devant Regina et lui désigna de son stylo le tableau auquel elle devait se référer pour ses calculs.

« C'est vraiment pas évident à décrypter au début mais quand tu comprends comment ca fonctionne, les informations s'enregistrent toutes seules dans ton cerveau, » expliqua-t-elle d'un ton doux.

Comme de fait, la brunette repoussa le livre d'un air las et reporta son attention vers sa camarade de révisions.

« Je suis désolée pour hier soir, » déclara-t-elle d'un air sérieux. « J'ai été insultante à ton égard et je n'aurais pas du. Tu ne mérites pas qu'une presque inconnue ose te juger ainsi aux premières impressions…

-Y a pas de problèmes. T'avais bu et t'as été désobligeante, mais c'est déjà oublié, » la coupa la blonde d'un air embarrassé. « On peut passer à autre chose ? » proposa-t-elle en mettant de nouveau le livre de mathématiques devant la portoricaine.

Son ton n'avait pas été froid et son visage ne dénotait d'aucune émotion négative, mais Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait définitivement tout gâché avec la jeune femme blonde. Alors que celle-ci lui expliquait le fonctionnement exact du tableau qu'elle lui avait présenté, détaillant avec application chaque petite case, la portoricaine observait les traits de son visage, son regard émeraude qui était légèrement plus sombre qu'à l'habitude, et ses mains qui s'agitaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle énumérait les utilisations possibles des formules inscrites sur le bouquin.

« Tu devrais prendre de l'eau, » lui lança alors la scientifique d'un ton neutre. « Ca fait passer les gueules de bois plus rapidement…

-Excuse moi, j'étais distraite, » bégaya la brunette d'un air désolé.

Emma lui adressa un regard accusateur alors qu'elle reprenait ses explications, et Regina se maudit d'avoir effectivement agi comme un enfant bien trop effrayé par ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, à peine quelques heures plus tôt…

Jeudi, 17h24

Regina accéléra le pas, regrettant d'avoir encore passé du temps à convaincre Adélaide de courir après le beau Killian pour éviter que David ne change d'avis concernant Mary-Margaret, et essaya de garder son cap vers la bibliothèque. Jusqu'ici, la semaine avait été plutôt tranquille et Emma semblait de moins en moins lui en vouloir pour leur altercation du samedi. La veille, alors qu'elles révisaient, la brunette avait même réussi à lui décrocher un sourire, et à en apprendre plus sur les passe temps de la blonde. Au moins, la scientifique ne paraissait pas hostile à ce qu'elles soient amies, et la portoricaine essayait de se convaincre qu'elle devrait se contenter de ca, après avoir blessé une énième personne.

Elle consulta son téléphone un instant, lu le message de sa mère qui lui confirmait qu'elle emmenait Henry au cinéma ce soir, et, alors qu'elle rangeait le petit appareil électronique dans son sac à main, elle fut heurtée par quelque chose d'à la fois liquide et extrêmement chaud. Elle recula d'un pas, leva les mains en se maudissant de n'avoir pas regardé devant elle, alors que le café encore brulant dégoulinait sur son chemisier blanc. Heureusement, son duffle coat Armani n'avait pas été touché, mais il était évident que son chemisier n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, même si elle l'amenait au pressing. Elle releva enfin le menton vers la personne qui lui avait visiblement foncé dedans sur son chemin, et crut rêver lorsqu'elle reconnut un visage familier.

« C'est si dommage pour ton chemisier, il mettait tellement en valeur ta poitrine inexistante ! » ricana Mary-Jane en adressant un sourire carnassier à la portoricaine.

De ce qu'elle pouvait observer, le chemin qui menait vers la bibliothèque était vide, à l'exception d'elles d'eux, et Mary-Jane n'avait rien d'autre dans sa main que son gobelet de café désormais vide. Assurément, ce n'était pas involontaire, songea la brunette en essayant de garder son calme. Elle préféra ne pas songer au fait que la rouquine venait sûrement de laisser Emma à la bibliothèque après avoir passé l'après midi avec elle, et se contenta de soupirer en dépassant la journaliste pour continuer son chemin.

Regina rejoint Emma à leur table habituelle de la bibliothèque, juste à côté des immenses fenêtres et, lorsqu'elle se pencha pour lui faire la bise, la blonde désigna son chemisier de sa main droite.

« T'as eu un accident de café ? Faut pas en abuser tu sais, » chuchota-t-elle d'un air amusé.

La portoricaine acquiesca d'un air désolée, préférant ne pas parler de son altercation avec la rousse, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était évident que si elle expliquait à Emma ce qui venait de se produire, la blonde ne la croirait pas, s'agacerait de son comportement, ou, pire, l'inviterait à carrément aller se faire voir ailleurs.

« Suis moi, » déclara alors la scientifique en se levant et en attrapant son sac à dos.

Elle se dirigea alors vers les toilettes de la bibliothèque, Regina sur ses talons. Elle s'assura ensuite qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elles et, ouvrant son sac, tendit à la brunette un de ses chemisiers à carreaux d'un air assuré.

« Va mettre ca et enlève ton chemisier taché, » expliqua la blonde. « Je sais que c'est vraiment pas ton style mais tu ne vas pas réviser en sous-vêtements alors…

-M… merci… » bredouilla la portoricaine en se dirigeant vers une cabine de toilettes.

Elle essaya de ne pas faire attention au fait que la blonde venait de lui rappeler l'une des insultes qu'elle lui avait adressé, et se contenta d'enfiler son chemisier rouge et blanc sans protester. Elle ajusta alors le col sur sa nuque, et tenta de ne pas songer au fait que le vêtement avait précisément l'odeur de la scientifique, alors qu'elle sortait de la petite cabine et tendait son chemisier blanc à son amie.

Emma plaça immédiatement le vêtement dans un des éviers, le boucha, et fit couler de l'eau froide dessus. Elle sortit ensuite une solution désinfectante de son sac à dos et en versa dans l'eau. Elle frotta ensuite le chemisier afin de faire partir la tâche, et, contre toute attente, le tissu redevint rapidement blanc. Regina observa la scène d'un air ébahi, alors qu'Emma rinçait ensuite le chemisier sous l'eau chaude, et essayait de le faire sécher sous un des séchoirs à main. Elle le palpa quelques peu avant de le remettre à la brunette, qui paraissait toujours aussi étonnée, et lui dit qu'il était encore trop humide pour être porté, mais qu'il lui suffirait de le laver le soir même pour qu'il retrouve sa blancheur initiale.

« Merci… beaucoup… » bredouilla alors la jeune femme brune d'un air embarrassé. « C'est vraiment adorable de ta part…

-Le seul truc négatif c'est que tu dois rester avec ce truc immonde sur le dos jusqu'à ce que tu rentre chez toi, » plaisanta Emma en désignant son chemisier du doigt.

« Il est vraiment pas laid… » répliqua la portoricaine plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Et le tissu est agréable… vraiment… »

Tandis qu'Emma acquiesçait poliment, Regina essaya de ne pas se demander si elle aimerait, un jour, ne porter que cela et ses sous-vêtements, alors que la blonde lui préparait à déjeuner. Elle chassa immédiatement ses pensées de son esprit, se maudissant d'avoir laissé son esprit divaguer autant. Et elle suivit ensuite la blonde hors des toilettes, tentant de se concentrer sur le fait que son seul objectif pour le moment était de réussir son premier examen de statistiques qui approchait…


	14. Chapter 14

Jeudi 20h04

« Et là… il m'a embrassée… genre… pour de vrai… »

Emma sourcilla malgré elle et sonda son amie du regard pour essayer de saisir quelles émotions la traversaient depuis le fameux baiser.

« Ok c'était pas… enfin on s'est pas embrassés pendant des heures mais c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas et il a attrapé ma taille et… et j'ai agrippé sa nuque et ok ca n'a duré que quelques secondes mais c'était quand même… enfin c'était wow quoi… en plus en plein jardin botanique donc on ne rêve pas mieux pour un premier baiser… »

Sa voix était légèrement saccadée, témoignant que les choses qu'elle avait ressenties lors de ce fameux baiser étaient encore bien présentes dans son esprit, même si cela avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt.

« Du coup, est-ce que vous êtes officiellement ensemble ? » demanda la blonde d'un ton doux.

« Je sais pas… mais j'pense que oui… il… Sur son instagram il a mis une photo qu'on a prise cet après midi… et il m'a dit qu'il voudrait me revoir demain alors… »

Mary semblait totalement chamboulée par son premier baiser avec le jeune homme qu'elle convoitait depuis plusieurs années et Emma ne pu s'empêcher de songer à ses premiers moments intimes avec Mary-Jane. La rouquine était son crush depuis l'école primaire et, lorsqu'elle avait enfin daigné s'intéresser à la jeune femme blonde, au lycée, Emma avait réellement cru qu'il s'agissait du plus beau jour de sa vie.

« Je suis contente pour toi, » sourit alors la scientifique avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre de vin.

« Vraiment ?! » s'enquit la brunette qui était visiblement sur un petit nuage.

« Oui, je suis contente que tu aies enfin pu te rapprocher de lui et… aller vers de nouveaux horizons avec ce beau quaterback…

-C'est grâce à vous deux ! » lâcha la littéraire sans réfléchir.

« Nous deux ? » demanda la super-héroïne qui n'était pas sûre de comprendre ou son amie voulait en venir. Elle avait rejoint Mary-Margaret une demi-heure plus tôt dans un bar nommé _The Other Side,_ car la littéraire lui avait dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à fêter et que cela ne pouvait pas se dire au téléphone. Toujours fidèle à ses amis, Emma avait donc cédé, après sa séance de révisions avec la portoricaine, et avait rejoint sa collègue au bar de son choix.

« Euh… non… fin… je veux dire c'est grâce à toi et… et à… à lui aussi parce que… parce que ben il a bien voulu s'intéresser à moi et euh…

-T'as l'air de la fille qui veut cacher un truc énorme mais n'a vraiment pas le droit d'en parler, » se moqua alors la blonde en lui donnant une bourrade dans l'épaule. Mary avala rapidement une gorgée de sa pinte de bière, et Emma remarqua que ses joues étaient rouges d'embarras. Assurément, elle avait des choses à cacher concernant ses prémices de relation avec David.

« Bon allez, dis moi tout. C'est qui le sauveur mystère qui t'a aidé, à part moi ?

-Mais… mais… personne… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… je voulais dire David parce que il ne s'était jamais intéressée à moi et du coup je… »

Pour toute réponse, Emma croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et attendit que son amie ait fini de se défiler pour qu'elle lui dise la vérité. Elle toisait de ses yeux verts le visage confus de Mary-Margaret, qui lançait des regards à sa montre comme si elle ne savait décidément plus ou se mettre désormais.

« Ok y a… y a quelqu'un d'autre qui m'a aidé… un peu… » céda la brunette d'un air embarrassé. Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa pinte comme pour se donner du courage, et Emma se demanda qu'est ce qui pouvait être si terrible à avouer.

« Regina m'a un peu aidée… Du moins elle a aidé à ce qu'Adélaide ne soit plus sur mon chemin…

-Quoi ? Regina t'a aidée ?! » s'offusqua la blonde. « Je croyais que vous vous détestiez ?!

-Elle… » Mary jeta un instant un regard au liquide doré dans son verre, comme si elle cherchait ses mots. « Elle avait besoin d'aide pour… un truc… et elle m'a proposé, en échange, d'écarter un peu Adelaide pour que je puisse me rapprocher de David… »

Elle se racla la gorge d'un air gêné et paraissait ne plus désirer regarder Emma dans les yeux. Surprise, la scientifique prit le parti d'en savoir plus sur ce fameux échange de bons procédés entre les deux éternelles rivales.

« Je suis curieuse de savoir en quoi la belle Regina Mills pourrait avoir besoin d'une tierce personne pour arriver à ses fins ! » se moqua-t-elle.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas en parler… » bégaya alors la littéraire. « Je suis désolée mais je ne peux vraiment pas t'en dire plus…

-Je vois, » acquiesça la super-héroïne, toutefois assez déçue de ne pas savoir ce que manigançait la portoricaine avec la barista. « Je reviens, » dit-elle en se levant pour se diriger vers les toilettes.

Emma entra dans la salle de bain du bar, dépassant une jeune femme brune qui rangeait sa petite trousse de maquillage dans son sac, et se tourna vers les immenses miroirs pour s'observer un instant. Effectivement, Regina n'avait pas tort. Elle s'habillait toujours de la même manière. Jeans skinny, bottines noires, et chemise à carreaux. Pas vraiment l'attirail d'une fashion victim, en soi. Mais ces vêtements étaient confortables, et il ne fallait pas plus d'arguments pour quelqu'un qui devait parfois se changer en quelques secondes dans une ruelle sordide avant d'aller secourir la veuve et l'orphelin. Alors qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux pour les dompter quelques peu, la scientifique sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et la serrer légèrement. Dans le reflet, elle vit apparaître les trois reines des ténèbres en quelques instants et se placer derrière elle, alors que Kelly tenait toujours aussi fermement son épaule.

« Un problème, mesdemoiselles ? » demanda-t-elle en détaillant Mal, Victoria et Kelly dans le miroir, devinant qu'elles étaient là pour elle et non pour se refaire une beauté.

« Je te retourne la question, » déclara la rousse alors qu'un sourire narquois se peignait sur son visage. Emma fit alors volte face pour pouvoir affronter les trois pestes en face à face, et non par le biais d'une vitre, et remarqua qu'elle était plus petite que Mal et Kelly, même si elle dépassait Victoria d'une bonne tête.

« J'ai appris par une source sûre que tu t'es étonnamment rapprochée de Regina, ces derniers temps… » poursuivit la britannique d'un ton nonchalant. « Et que tu sais certaines choses à son égard qui pourraient mettre sa réputation en danger si, évidemment, tu étais assez stupide pour en parler autour de toi. Notamment à une certaine barista qui est devenue ton amie, Dieu seul sait comment… »

Si son timbre de voix ne dénotait aucune émotion, Emma devinait à leurs regards qu'elles n'étaient pas venues simplement pour la saluer. Comme de fait, Kelly resserra un peu plus ses doigts sur l'épaule de la blonde, provoquant une légère douleur que la super-héroïne choisit d'ignorer pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Simplement… que tu te méfies… » suggéra Mal d'un ton amusé. « On est trois, tu es toute seule, et tu n'aimerais pas avoir des ennuis avec nous…

-Pourquoi diable en voudrais-je ?

-Si tu essayais d'atteindre Regina, sois sûre que tu en aurais, » répéta alors Kelly d'un air menaçant.

« Si vous vous informiez mieux, vous saurez que je n'ai aucunement l'envie ni la nécessité de faire du mal à votre _meilleure amie_, » déclara la scientifique sur un ton ironique. Elle se dégagea alors de l'emprise de la rouquine et essaya de se diriger vers la sortie mais cette dernière lui barra l'accès.

« Je pense que tu ne nous as pas vraiment comprises, » lança alors Victoria en se rapprochant de la jeune femme blonde. « On n'a vraiment pas envie que tu essaye quoi que ce soit de stupide contre Regina. »

Emma se tourna alors vers elle, la détaillant de bas en haut, et se rapprocha d'elle comme pour la défier. « Croyez moi, j'ai autre chose à faire que me battre avec des abruties de votre espèce.

Maintenant laissez moi passer. »

Elle jeta un regard sombre aux deux autres, alors que celles ci paraissaient quelques peu décontenancées par le fait qu'elle n'ait pas l'air impressionnée par leurs menaces.

« J'en ai battu des plus coriaces que vous, et des plus effrayants. »

Victoria recula d'un pas malgré elle, et, voyant la situation s'envenimer, Kelly agrippa le bras de la blonde pour la bousculer et la pousser contre les éviers en céramique. Mal saisit alors les mains d'Emma et les joint dans son dos alors que la blonde se retrouvait désormais face à un des murs des toilettes, totalement désarmée.

« Ce qu'on veut te dire, c'est qu'on est pas juste fortes pour bien s'habiller et séduire absolument qui l'on veut, » déclara alors la rousse d'un air moqueur.

Elle fit signe à Mal de relâcher Emma, et les trois pestes quittèrent alors les toilettes aussi rapidement qu'elles y étaient entrées. De son côté, la scientifique essaya de reprendre ses esprits avant de se décider à enfin rejoindre Mary pour connaître la suite du récit de son premier date officiel avec le beau David Monterrey…

1h04

Emma courut aussi vite qu'elle le put sur la façade du building, s'agrippa une seconde sur le coin en béton, et se projeta en un éclair sur le bâtiment d'en face. Elle grimpa en toute hâte jusqu'à son sommet et se retrouva face à une douzaine de malfrats qui paraissaient élaborer un plan entre eux. Elle se jeta en premier sur l'un d'eux, l'assomma d'un coup de poing violent, tandis qu'un second courait vers elle pour la neutraliser. Elle lui envoya un coup de pied fatal dans le visage, fit une roulade jusqu'à un troisième, et débuta alors un combat rapproché avec lui pour le neutraliser. Sentant que certains d'entre eux étaient armés, elle plaça alors le troisième homme devant elle et s'en servit de bouclier pendant qu'elle avançait vers les autres pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

« Elle te plait la fille qui révise toujours avec toi ? » demanda Mary-Jane dans son oreillette.

« C'est pas vraiment le moment pour parler de ca, MJ ! » grogna la super-héroïne qui venait d'esquiver une nouvelle balle, in extremis.

« Je me pose la question, voilà tout… » déclara la rouquine pendant qu'Emma s'escrimait avec un malfrat bien plus imposant que les autres. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la bouscula de toute sa force, obligeant la jeune femme à lancer une toile pour pouvoir l'aveugler un instant. Elle revint alors à la charge, dut résister alors qu'il essayait de l'étrangler, et finit par le neutraliser en lui assénant un nouveau coup de pied dans le crâne. L'homme fut ébranlé un instant mais ne s'effondra pas toutefois, tandis qu'un de ses collègues tentait de blesser la super-héroïne avec un couteau plutôt imposant.

« Elle est quand même pas mal… Je me disais qu'elle pourrait te plaire… Surtout que tu passe pas mal de temps avec elle…

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour parler de mes relations amoureuses ?! » répliqua la blonde qui venait de recevoir un violent coup de pied dans les côtes de la part de l'homme plus impressionnant que les autres.

« Donc il s'agit bien d'une relation ?

-Non, bon sang… MJ, laisse moi finir avec eux ! » râla la scientifique en parvenant enfin à assommer le plus grand de la bande. Elle sauta ensuite sur un autre brigand et le neutralisa en l'envoyant valser contre un de ses camarades.

Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à mettre le dernier hors d'état de nuire, elle se redressa avec peine, et se concentra enfin sur son oreillette grâce à laquelle elle communiquait avec la journaliste.

« Bon tu te bouges ? C'est le second entrepôt cette nuit, il en reste encore une bonne dizaine en ville… » râla Mary-Jane depuis chez elle.

« Ouais je sais… Mais comptes pas sur moi pour tous les visiter en une nuit… Les deux premiers étaient déjà assez difficiles… » grogna la blonde en se tenant les côtes pour essayer d'oublier la douleur. Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte du toit qui menait au hangar juste en dessous et l'ouvrit sans difficulté. En effet, les malfrats devaient être là pour prévenir son éventuelle visite, et il était évident que ce que contenait les entrepôts était assez estimable pour ne pas être laissé sans surveillance. Emma descendit les escaliers qui menaient vers l'immense hangar et, lorsqu'elle repéra de nouveaux gardes, soupira d'ennui.

« D'après le système de surveillance, ils sont pas plus qu'une quinzaine… » expliqua la rouquine à l'autre bout du fil.

« Pas plus qu'une quinzaine ?! T'as l'air de dire que c'est une bonne nouvelle… » ironisa la scientifique.

« T'as déjà arrêté un train, Emma… Ne fais pas comme si quinze débiles avec des fusils mitrailleurs allaient t'impressionner…

-C'est bien la personne qui n'a pas à les neutraliser qui parle… » soupira la blonde en étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête pour se préparer à affronter de nouveaux gardes. Elle descendit encore quelques marches et, fidèle à son esprit rebelle, fit un signe amical de la main à l'un des malfrats. Il parut hoqueter de surprise et s'empressa de donner l'alarme à ses collègues alors que la super-héroïne s'approchait de lui pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Elle entendit ensuite les pas de tous ses camarades rejoindre le brigand qu'elle venait d'assommer et, notant qu'ils ne devaient pas être plus que treize, se dit que Mary-Jane avait été plutôt observatrice, cette fois. Elle se prépara à ce nouveau combat en faisant craquer ses phalanges, et espéra enfin trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans ce second entrepôt, pas vraiment motivée à affronter plus de criminels pour cette nuit.

« Et du coup, elle te plait ou pas, la fille qui révise avec toi ? »

Vendredi, 14h23

Emma ôta enfin son tablier et se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour récupérer son sac. Elle accrocha son petit tablier vert et sa casquette à son porte-manteau désigné, remit sa veste en cuir bordeaux sur ses épaules, attrapa son sac à dos, et sortit en toute hâte de la salle destinée aux employés. Elle salua en passant Shirin, sa collègue, et sortit du café.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de retrouver Mary qui l'attendait, face au petit bâtiment, car les deux amies devaient se retrouver pour aller faire les boutiques. La brunette cherchait, en effet, une robe adaptée pour sa première rencontre avec les parents de son bellâtre, et était bien trop stressée à l'idée de ne pas leur plaire pour souhaiter choisir sa tenue toute seule. Emma avait évidemment accepté de l'accompagner, essayant à tout prix d'aider son amie à vivre la plus belle histoire d'amour qui soit. Les deux jeunes femmes traversèrent alors le campus pour rejoindre le centre ville, Mary ayant préalablement choisit la boutique ou elle souhaitait faire ses achats pour le fameux souper avec ses éventuels beaux-parents…

14h24

Kelly tendit son gobelet de café à Regina et s'assit à ses côtés sur le banc de l'amphithéatre. Evidemment, la britannique ne s'inquiéta pas du regard accusateur de leur professeur concernant son énième retard, et enleva son manteau long d'un geste élégant avant de sortir son ordinateur de son sac. Contre toute attente, la portoricaine paraissait absorbée par le cours qu'elle était en train de noter sur son propre ordinateur et la salua d'un simple hochement du menton.

« Je savais pas que les statistiques te passionnaient autant, » se moqua la rouquine en allumant son MacBook avant de prendre une gorgée de son propre gobelet de café.

« J'essaie d'avoir mes examens, » lâcha Regina. « J'ai pas vraiment envie de rater mon année…

-T'as surtout pas envie de décevoir la belle Emma Swan… » ricana Kelly en ouvrant enfin sa page de cours précédente comme si elle souhaitait réellement noter ce que le professeur racontait.

« Cela n'a rien à voir, K, » protesta la brunette. « J'ai juste envie d'avoir mon année, ok ? Ma mère va me tuer si je ne suis pas son glorieux chemin…

-C'est vrai aussi… » bailla la rouquine avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de son latte. « Je suis épuisée… Killian est vraiment trop endurant pour moi…

-Je croyais qu'il sortait avec Adelaide… » bredouilla la portoricaine sans quitter des yeux son écran d'ordinateur.

« C'est pas encore officiel, » expliqua la rousse en se contentant d'écrire le titre du cours en haut de la page vierge qui apparaissait sur son écran. « Alors rien n'empêche que l'on continue à réviser ensemble, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » Elle donna une bourrade dans l'épaule de son amie pour plaisanter mais cette dernière ne réagit pas.

« Bon et toi ? C'était quoi son nom, déjà ? Megan ? Meg…

-Megara, » la corrigea son amie. « Mais il n'y a rien à dire. Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous.

-Ca avait pourtant l'air assez bien parti…

-J'ai réalisé qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas, et il n'y a rien à ajouter, » répéta la latino d'un air détaché.

« As tu réalisé, en même temps, que c'est une autre blonde qui t'intéresse, en ce moment ? Tu sais, genre plus grande que toi, mal habillée, barista à ces heures perdues… »

Cette fois, Regina ne répondit pas, mais Kelly remarqua que sa mâchoire se crispait légèrement. Toutefois, elle devina à son attitude que son amie ne désirait pas épiloguer sur le cas d'Emma Swan. Elle ne préféra ne pas poser plus de questions, bien qu'elle soupçonna qu'il y avait certainement un problème, et changea de sujet, racontant alors sa longue et fougueuse nuit d'aventures avec le beau Killian…

21h25

*Hey, je sais que t'as annulé notre séance de révisions de ce soir mais je me demandais si ca t'intéresserait d'aller déjeuner ensemble demain matin… *

Regina effaça rapidement le message et en pianota un nouveau qu'elle préféra ne pas envoyer non plus. Décidément, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre pour l'inviter en dehors de leurs foutues sessions de révisions de statistiques.

*Salut, y a une nouvelle exposition au MET et je cherche quelqu'un pour m'accompagner, et désennuyer Henry pendant la visite. Ca te tente qu'on y aille ensemble demain ? *

Cette fois, c'était peut être un peu trop entreprenant ou familier. Comme de fait, Regina verrouilla son téléphone et le fit glisser un peu plus loin sur la table de salon de jardin. Elle prit une dernière gorgée de son verre de vin et poussa un juron avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel qui était, évidemment, sans étoiles.

Au même instant, une silhouette vint se percher à l'angle du toit, et la jeune femme brune fut aussi surprise qu'heureuse de voir enfin quelqu'un de familier. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ca comme ca. SpiderGirl descendit sur la terrasse et s'approcha alors de la jeune femme. Elle s'assit sur la table face à elle, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours, et lui adressa un signe de tête que la portoricaine prit pour une salutation.

« Toujours avec votre bouteille de vin, à ce que je vois ? » plaisanta la super-héroïne.

« Ouais… et vous, toujours occupée à sauver le monde, » soupira la brunette en lui adressant un regard énigmatique.

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air dans votre assiette, » s'enquit alors la blonde d'un ton plus calme.

« Parce que je suis terriblement conne et stupide, que j'agis encore moins bien que mon fils de cinq ans, et que je pense véritablement finir ma vie seule en tête à tête avec ma bouteille de vin ! » déclara alors Regina d'un ton ironique.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ca ?

-Rien d'important… enfin, rien d'aussi important que ce que vous faites…

-Videz un peu votre esprit, ca vous fera peut être du bien, non ?

-C'est pas nécessaire… » râla la portoricaine. « Je suis conne et je fais tout foirer. Il n'y a absolument rien à rajouter. Vous, toujours seule ?

-Yup, » acquiesça la jeune femme en tenue rouge. « Mais c'est peut être mieux ainsi pour l'instant…

-Vous avez le ton de quelqu'un qui s'est fait briser le cœur plus d'une fois…

-C'est pas important, » répliqua l'héroïne. « Bon, j'ai pas énormément de temps, alors racontez moi ce qui vous met dans cet état là…

-Je suis le genre de fille qui fuit devant le bonheur, qui préfère tout foutre en l'air que de se donner une chance d'être heureuse. Pas mal pour déprimer, ca, non ?

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je pense que j'avais éventuellement une chance avec… quelqu'un… mais comme je suis stupide, j'ai préféré fuir plutôt qu'avancer aveuglément vers ce qui était à ma portée…

-Et vous pensez que vous n'avez plus aucune chance avec cette personne ?

-Je n'ai clairement plus aucune chance avec cette personne, en effet…

-Ne soyez pas si défaitiste, vous ne savez peut être pas ce qu'elle ou il ressent vraiment…

-Je n'ai aucune raison de croire ou d'espérer quoi que ce soit, croyez moi… »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, Emma sentit son bipeur émettre un petit signal dans sa poche et se releva en toute hâte. Elle s'excusa de nouveau auprès de Regina, maudit les criminels d'agir toujours au mauvais moment, et courut vers l'extrémité du toit pour se jeter dans le vide afin de rejoindre sa nouvelle mission. Alors qu'elle lançait des toiles pour se déplacer vers ce qui semblait être un braquage de banque dans Harlem, elle se demanda qui était la jeune femme que Regina avait déçue, et avec qui elle pensait ne plus avoir aucune chance. Il lui semblait avoir entendu dire que la portoricaine avait flirté avec une jeune femme du nom de Megara, le samedi précédent, et la super-héroïne se demanda alors ce que cette fille avait de plus qu'elle pour avoir visiblement tapé dans l'œil de la brunette…


	15. Chapter 15

Samedi, 9h03

Regina frappa une nouvelle fois dans la porte d'entrée et fut enfin soulagée d'entendre du mouvement à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Elle détestait d'avance ce qu'elle allait faire et il lui avait fallu toute les peines du monde pour se convaincre de se rendre jusque là mais, maintenant qu'elle y était, elle ne pouvait évidemment pas reculer. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, la portoricaine hoqueta de surprise et recula d'un pas, par réflexe.

David se tenait devant elle, ne portant qu'une simple serviette de bain autour de sa taille. Ses cheveux chatains étaient encore mouillés et de petites gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient sur son torse nu. Il lui sourit malgré tout, apparemment aussi surpris qu'elle de sa visite, alors qu'elle se demandait si son estomac allait survivre à une telle vision d'horreur. Comme de fait, la porte s'ouvrit un peu plus, laissant apparaître une Mary Margaret en jeans bleus, en train de boutonner une chemise d'homme maladroitement –sans doute celle du quaterback- et ne se souciant visiblement pas du fait que ses cheveux étaient en bataille.

« Euh… Regina… bonjour ? Qu'est-ce que … » bredouilla la littéraire alors que la brunette regrettait déjà sa décision.

« Je vais repasser… c'est clairement pas le moment… » soupira la portoricaine d'un air nonchalant.

« Non non c'est… tout va bien…» bégaya sa rivale de toujours. « Entre, tu ne nous dérange pas…» dit-elle en faisant signe à la latino de la suivre.

_Pourquoi est ce que je ne fais pas plus souvent confiance à mon instinct_, songea alors Regina en suivant la littéraire dans sa cuisine, tandis que Mary semblait décidée à préparer du café.

9h24

« Donc tu veux que j'essaie de convaincre Emma de ne pas se rapprocher de son ex parce que… quoi déjà ?

-Parce que son ex a des problèmes de consommation de stupéfiants. Emma m'en a parlé et… et je trouve ca inquiétant. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait bon qu'elle retourne dans tout ca… »

David quitta la pièce pour aller enfin s'habiller, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules, et Mary Margaret interrogeait la portoricaine du regard.

« Tu es sûre que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas qu'Emma retourne avec Mary-Jane Watson ? » répéta la littéraire d'un air suspicieux.

Se retenant de lui envoyer une remarque désobligeante, Regina préféra opter pour la sincérité, sachant très bien qu'il n'y avait que ca qui pourrait la convaincre de suivre ses conseils.

« Je n'ai aucun autre intérêt à vouloir faire ca, Blanchard, » soupira la latino, comme en réponse aux soupçons de sa rivale. « Tu sais très bien que Swan est une bonne personne. Je ne souhaite pas essayer de l'entraîner sur mon chemin. Elle mérite bien mieux qu'une coureuse de jupons ou une droguée, et tu le sais autant que moi. »

Comme de fait, la brunette hocha la tête avant de prendre une gorgée de son café. Elle tendit alors sa main à Regina comme pour signer leur accord, et la portoricaine dut se faire violence pour suivre son entrain sans l'insulter ni se moquer de son côté enfantin.

12h11

Cora prit une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette et tâcha de l'expirer vers le haut pour ne pas que la fumée aille sur son petit fils. Regina soupira, préférant ne pas répéter une énième fois à sa génitrice quelles étaient les règles en présence d'Henry, puisqu'elle se semblait pas vouloir les suivre de toute manière, et prit une gorgée de son verre d'eau.

« Et dire que j'étais absente la seule fin de semaine intéressante du mois ! » grogna la quinquagénaire en prenant une nouvelle bouffée cancérigène.

« Les journaux disent que Moretti n'a toujours pas été arrêté…» déclara sa fille d'un air las.

« C'est sûr qu'ils vont tenter autre chose contre le maire, ou contre Dieu sait qui… Tu l'auras, ton reportage de rêve, ne t'en fais pas…

-Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai été à Montréal, la semaine passée ? » demanda la journaliste d'un ton sérieux.

« Non, enfin, tu m'en as parlé vaguement…

-Il y a une organisation internationale nommée Sable qui s'occupe de la sécurité dans les zones de guerre et les situations particulières. Ils sont en train de développer une technologie pour arrêter une bonne fois pour toute cette petite conne en costume de latex…

-Tu ne lâche vraiment pas le morceau avec elle, pas vrai ?

-C'est toi qui ne réalise pas le danger qu'elle représente ! » tempêta Cora. « Le jour où elle va se retourner contre nous, c'est plus de dix millions d'habitants qui seront en danger ! Te rends-tu au moins compte de cela ?! Il faut que nous soyons armés pour pouvoir la stopper si jamais elle décide un jour de changer de camp !

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle change un jour de camp… » suggéra la jeune femme. « Elle a bien trop fait pour cette ville. Je crois qu'elle a assez prouvé sa bonne foi..

-On n'est jamais assez méfiant, Gina, et tu sauras que croire aveuglément que quelqu'un est bon finit toujours par se retourner contre nous ! »

Agacée par le sujet de conversation qui finissait toujours par être le même avec sa mère, Regina se servit un verre de vin et préféra s'intéresser au livre que Henry essayait de décrypter. S'il apprenait encore les prémices de la lecture, il était évident que le garçon était plus doué que ses camarades, et il savait déjà lire des phrases entières sans se tromper. Son institutrice avait même parlé à Regina de lui faire sauter une classe dès les prochaines vacances scolaires. En soi, cela serait payant pour l'enfant, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'une exception que l'école ne faisait jamais, habituellement. Mais Dieu savait à quel point la portoricaine ne souhaitait pas s'attirer de nouveaux regards accusateurs des autres parents si ils venaient à apprendre que son fils avait pu monter de niveau en cours d'année… Préférant ne pas songer à des choses négatives, l'étudiante se concentra à aider Henry à prononcer un mot qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer, se demandant si, plus tard, il aimerait suivre les traces de sa mère, ou, au contraire, prendre un chemin totalement différent comme celui de son père…

« Bon et la fille de Brooklyn, elle te court toujours après ?

-Elle ne me courait pas après, Maman, » soupira la brunette d'un air exaspéré.

« Tu es une Mills, ne fais pas comme si c'était à nous de courir après les autres. A-t-elle cessé, oui ou non ?

-Il n'a jamais été question de ca entre nous, » déclara Regina d'un air embarrassé. « Elle m'aide à réviser pour un cours et on est amies, voilà tout.

-Pourquoi donc es-tu gênée d'en parler ?

-Je ne suis pas… écoute, y a rien à dire sur le sujet, ok ? On est simplement amies et camarades de révisions et ca s'arrête là… En plus je pense qu'elle sort avec une fille qui travaille aux faits divers dans je sais plus quel journal…

-C'est quoi son nom ?

-Mary-Jane Watson. »

La quinquagénaire fit une grimace dégoutée et leva ses yeux au ciel.

« L'une des pires journalistes de _la relève_, comme ils disent. Une adoratrice née de SpiderGirl et toujours à mettre son nez là ou il ne faut pas. La rumeur dit que si notre super héroïne n'avait pas été là, cette fille là ne serait déjà plus de ce monde…

-Tu pense qu'elles travaillent ensemble ?

-Ca ne m'étonnerait pas ! Mary-Jane serait capable de coucher avec sa rédactrice en chef pour avoir une promotion ! Alors pourquoi pas culbuter une super-héroïne pour avoir sa protection en permanence…»

Elle écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier d'un geste nonchalant et leva de nouveau ses yeux au ciel comme si le fait même de parler de la journaliste l'exaspérait.

« Donc ton amie n'est vraiment pas entre de bonnes mains avec cette fille là, crois moi ! A moins qu'elle aime bien savoir que sa copine couche à tout va…

-Je vois…

-Ca a l'air de te préoccuper pas mal, » remarqua la journaliste d'un air suspicieux. En effet, Regina avait détourné son regard et paraissait assez pensive depuis quelques minutes.

« C'est juste… c'est juste une amie… Alors ca m'embêterait que quelqu'un lui brise le cœur juste parce qu'elle a choisi la mauvaise personne… Mais y a rien d'autre, je t'assure… » bredouilla l'étudiante d'un air embarrassé.

Cora hocha la tête lentement, comprenant que sa fille ne souhaitait pas en dire plus sur sa mystérieuse collègue de révisions et s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

« En tout cas, tant que tu ne sors pas avec l'autre idiote en costume de latex, tu peux choisir qui tu veux pour partager ta vie… » dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Cette fois, ce fut Henry qui releva son menton vers sa grand-mère, et Regina crut sentir qu'un frisson le parcourait, mais elle n'en fit pas cas. Il devait simplement être agacé que Cora passe son temps à insulter son héroïne préférée…

18h56

« T'es vraiment la pire pour te mettre dans des situations aussi compliquées…» râla Mary-Jane en versant du désinfectant sur un morceau de coton.

Emma grimaca lorsque la jeune femme frotta le petit carré blanchâtre imbibé d'antiseptique sur sa plaie mais ne dit rien. MJ s'appliqua à nettoyer toute la balafre, qui s'étendait de l'aube de ses côtes à sa hanche, mais la super-héroïne n'aimait pas paraître vulnérable, même auprès de celle qui l'avait soignée plus d'une fois dans les dernières années. Aussi la scientifique préféra rester de glace, malgré la douleur qui l'obsédait littéralement tant elle était forte.

« Au moins on a eu les informations qu'on cherchait… » grogna la blonde en repensant au dernier entrepôt de Moretti qu'elle avait visité, dans l'après-midi, où elle avait enfin trouvé les dossiers et plans des mafieux concernant le futur renversement de l'hôtel de ville.

« Ouais… Mais t'étais vraiment pas obligée de passer, encore, à deux doigts de la grande faucheuse, » pesta la rouquine en appliquant ensuite une compresse sur la plaie d'Emma avant de lui tendre un bandage pour qu'elle protège sa plaie.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient retrouvées dans l'appartement de la scientifique peu après la visite du dernier hangar, afin que Mary-Jane puisse aider la super-héroïne à soigner ses blessures, Emma ne se rendant, évidemment, jamais à l'hôpital dans ce genre de situation. Aussi, la blonde avait elle retiré son costume, se retrouvant en legging et en sous-vêtements auprès de son ex petite-amie, pendant que celle ci profitait pleinement du fait qu'elle avait, apparemment, décidé de lui faire confiance à nouveau. Alors que la scientifique fixait enfin son bandage, elle enfila un de ses chemisiers à carreaux et se leva de son lit, essayant ainsi de signaler à la rouquine qu'elle n'avait rien à espérer de plus de leur petit rapprochement spontané.

Comme de fait, de petits tambourinements se firent entendre dans la porte d'entrée d'Emma, et celle ci sursauta instinctivement, n'attendant aucune visite pour la soirée.

« C'est peut être un piège… n'y va pas… » chuchota alors la journaliste d'un air inquiet.

« C'est peut être aussi juste la fille du concierge qui vient m'amener de la bouffe, comme elle fait tout le temps…» lui rétorqua la blonde d'un air exaspéré.

Elle se dirigea alors vers sa porte, consciente que Mary-Jane allait certainement la suivre, et l'ouvrit sans vraiment se soucier de qui venait la déranger un samedi soir.

Regina hoqueta de surprise en découvrant une Emma qui était encore en train de boutonner la chemise qu'elle venait visiblement d'enfiler, et se retint de faire une remarque lorsqu'elle reconnut la journaliste rousse, juste derrière elle.

« Regina ?! Qu'est ce que tu… comment t'as eu mon adresse ? » s'enquit la blonde, assez surprise de trouver sa camarade de révisions sur son perron.

La portoricaine vit que la rouquine lui adressait un regard narquois mais elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par la situation, se concentrant sur l'objectif premier de sa visite.

« Blanchard m'a donné ton adresse… » bredouilla la brunette. « Et je voulais te rendre la chemise que tu m'avais prêtée… »

Elle tendit ledit vêtement à Emma qui ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il avait été nettoyé et repassé, et lui adressa un signe de tête comme si elle allait s'en aller, mais la blonde attrapa son poignet en douceur pour la retenir.

« Tu nous laisses quelques minutes ? » dit-elle à Mary-Jane, plus comme une affirmation que comme une réelle question. Emma s'avança ensuite dans le corridor et ferma la porte derrière elle, se retrouvant seule face à Regina.

« Je voulais pas vous déranger… » chuchota alors cette dernière, dont le regard balançait entre agacement et gêne.

« Tu ne déranges absolument pas, » trancha la blonde d'un air sérieux. « Mais pourquoi venir me rapporter ca maintenant ? » dit-elle en désignant le chemisier qu'elle avait toujours dans sa main. « On était censées se voir demain pour réviser, non ? »

Regina plongea son regard charbon dans le sien et parut hésiter un instant avant de répondre. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'un air embarrassé, avant de rétorquer :

« Je voulais te parler…

-De quoi ?

-Du fait que tu ne t'entoures pas nécessairement des bonnes personnes… » chuchota la portoricaine en lançant un regard appuyé vers la porte de l'appartement.

« Je suis désolée mais je ne pense pas que cela te concerne, » répliqua la super-héroïne d'un ton sans appel. « C'est de ca dont tu voulais me parler ? Tu es sûre ?

-Je suppose que oui…

-Comment ca tu suppose ?

-Je vais devoir y aller, Henry m'attend en bas… A demain, Emma. »

Elle se volatilisa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, s'engouffrant en un éclair dans la cage d'escaliers, ne laissant aucunement à la scientifique le temps de répondre.

Malgré tout, Emma se sentait particulièrement agacée du comportement de la jeune femme qui était de plus en plus énigmatique, et elle se demandait si c'était effectivement une bonne idée qu'elle continue de voir la portoricaine en dehors de leurs séances de révisions. D'abord entreprenante, Regina avait ensuite montré à la super-héroïne un côté plus doux, plus sensible, pour au final conclure sur des insultes et maintenant… un désir apparemment brulant de la protéger. En somme, son comportement était de plus en plus incompréhensible pour la jeune femme blonde qui n'avait véritablement pas le temps de courir après des chimères. Surtout si, d'après ses propres paroles, elle n'avait aucune chance avec quelqu'un comme Regina…

« Alors, elle t'a avoué son amour éternel et profond ? » se moqua la rouquine en ré-ouvrant la porte de l'appartement d'Emma.

« Non, » soupira la blonde en rentrant dans son logement. « Et arrête avec ca, tu veux ?

-T'as l'air frustrée…

-Je ne suis pas frustrée. Cette fille est juste bizarre, ok ? » pesta Emma qui ne saisissait pas vraiment pourquoi elle se sentait autant irritée par l'attitude changeant de la latino.

« Tu veux un verre de vin ? » proposa Mary-Jane comme si elle était chez elle. « Habituellement, ca a le don de te calmer. Ca et…

-Je vais aller prendre l'a, » lui répliqua alors la blonde en attrapant sa veste dans l'entrée, ainsi que son sac à dos.

« Quoi ? » s'offusqua la rouquine. « Mais on…

-Je ne comptais pas passer la soirée avec toi de toute manière, » la coupa la blonde d'un ton autoritaire. « Merci de m'avoir aidée, mais notre collaboration va s'arrêter au domaine _professionnel_, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu sais comment fermer derrière toi. »

A ces mots, la jeune scientifique quitta de nouveau son appartement et se précipita à son tour dans les escaliers, espérant que l'air frais de la ville permettrait de lui faire oublier toutes les interrogations qu'elle avait à l'égard de Regina Mills…


	16. Chapter 16

Dimanche, 10h03

« Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ce serait une fatalité… » soupira Kelly en prenant une bouffée de la cigarette de Regina.

« Je pensais que t'avais arrêté, » protesta Mal d'un air suspicieux.

« Conseil de guerre oblige, l'heure est grave, donc j'ai besoin d'avoir les idées claires pour réfléchir, » répliqua la britannique en rendant la cigarette à la latino.

« T'aurais pu coucher avec elle samedi soir, » déclara Victoria d'un air détaché. « Je sais pas si ca aurait fait avancer tes affaires mais au moins t'aurais su à quoi t'en tenir sur ce plan là. Et on aurait peut être pu éviter d'aller l'emmerder…

-Peut être, ouais, » ironisa la brunette d'un air agacé.

Le quatuor infernal s'était rejoint chez Regina après que cette dernière les ait convoquées pour une _réunion extraordinaire_. Généralement, ce genre de petit regroupement entre les quatre _reines des ténèbres_ servait à trouver la solution la plus adéquate lorsque l'une d'entre elles s'attirait des ennuis mais, ce matin, le ton était tout autre.

« Bon et je fais quoi, du coup ?

-Tu l'invites en date, encore, » lança la plus grande du quatuor d'un ton assuré. « Impossible qu'elle refuse, on ne nous refuse rien, à nous.

-Sauf si elle lui en veut pour la dernière fois, ce qui est hautement probable, » répliqua la rouquine, exaspérée par l'assurance de Mal.

« Ok, d'autres idées à part lui proposer un autre date ? » s'enquit la portoricaine d'un air inquiet.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves, de toute manière ? » demanda Victoria en s'allumant elle même une cigarette qu'elle venait de prendre dans le paquet de Regina. Comme de fait, la brunette lui adressa un sourire amusé et elles eurent l'impression d'être ramenée presque dix ans en arrière, lorsque le quatuor infernal commençait à se former et qu'elles dérogeaient pour les premières fois aux règles établies par leurs parents.

« J'en sais rien… » marmonna la portoricaine. « Peut être que j'aime le fait qu'elle ne me connaisse pas comme le _bad guy_ de l'histoire et qu'elle se foute éperdument de mon passé… Et je pense que j'apprécie également le fait qu'elle n'ait aucunement peur de me tenir tête quand il le faut. J'ai beau essayer, je ne l'impressionne pas du tout…

-Et ? C'est tout ? » ironisa la fille aux cheveux argentés. « Rendu la, sors avec l'une d'entre nous parce qu'on a pas vraiment peur de toi ! » ricana-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que non ! » protesta la latino qui ne comptait définitivement pas avouer à ses amies qu'elle aimait le fait que la blonde ait l'air d'avoir foi en elle et en ses bons côtés. « Y a d'autres trucs j'imagine mais…

-Mais ? » s'enquit Mal qui paraissait vraiment ennuyée par ce genre de situation.

« Mais l'important c'est pas ce que je ressens… L'important c'est de rattraper le coup ! » se défendit Regina qui dut lutter pour ne pas piquer un fard devant ses amies.

Si il lui avait fallu un effort surhumain pour leur avouer qu'elle s'intéressait à Emma et qu'elle l'avait blessée, il était hors de question qu'elle se dévoile plus. _L'amour c'est une faiblesse, mija_, lui avait déjà conté sa mère, et Regina savait qu'elle ne pouvait se montrer si vulnérable devant ses amies. Devant quiconque en fait. La carapace qu'elle s'était construite depuis plusieurs années ne devait jamais pâlir ni même s'effriter, sinon la portoricaine risquait encore une fois de tout perdre. Et, cette fois, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait s'en sortir…

« Dis à Blanchard de lui donner rendez-vous quelque part et présente toi à sa place, au moins t'es sûre qu'elle va venir !

-Pourquoi ca a l'air d'être la pire idée que t'ai jamais eue ? » rétorqua la rouquine qui devinait sans effort les pensées de la latino à cet instant. « Mmmhh… on va être à court de clopes bientôt, ca vous gênerait d'aller nous en chercher ?

-Tu n'as qu'à te bouger toi-même, t'as des jambes, » lui répondit la grande brune d'un ton sarcastique. Malgré tout, Kelly ne céda pas, et, consciente du fait que Regina ne serait pas honnête devant les deux autres, adressa un regard insistant à Mal.

« Allez chercher des clopes, c'était pas une question, » dit-elle en essayant de faire un signe de tête significatif à la brune.

« Bouge toi, Vic, on y va, » céda enfin l'intéressée en se levant. Les deux quittèrent rapidement la terrasse de Regina et la britannique les entendit prendre leurs sacs et leurs vestes avant de sortir de l'appartement, quelques secondes plus tard.

« Tu devrais peut être tout simplement lui parler, » suggéra alors la rousse à son amie d'un ton plus doux. « Je sais que c'est vraiment pas facile mais… Je sais pas, écris lui un texto ou bien parles lui, mais si tu continue à agir de manière aussi contradictoire, elle va clairement se lasser ou te repousser définitivement…

-Et comment je fais, exactement, pour lui parler ? Je lui chante la sérénade sous son balcon ce soir ? Je lui amène des fleurs ? »

Kelly laissa échapper un gloussement mais tenta de garder son sérieux alors qu'elle imaginait déjà son amie courtiser la blonde avec une guitare et des fleurs.

« Commence par essayer d'en apprendre plus sur elle, sur son passé et sa famille, j'en sais rien moi. Poses lui des questions, montre lui que tu t'intéresse à elle, et pas seulement à son ex qui lui tourne autour…

-C'est pourtant le seul truc qui m'obsède en ce moment… Sa putain d'ex…

-Et évite de l'insulter devant elle, aussi, » proposa la rouquine d'un air taquin.

« Je sais même pas pourquoi ou genre… Oui, ok, elle ne me craint pas et elle est plutôt canon mais… je comprends même pas pourquoi… je sais pas grand chose sur elle à part qu'elle est vraiment brillante en maths et qu'elle ne sait pas danser…

-Peut être parce que le fait qu'elle ne se base pas sur ce qu'elle a entendu dire à ton propos ou sur ce que toi tu essaie de dégager, ca te fait du bien, et parce que par ce biais même, toi tu vois plus clair qui elle est, également…

-Tu devrais écrire des poèmes au lieu de fourrer tout ce qui bouge, » ricana alors la portoricaine pour dévier un peu la conversation qui devenait, à son goût, trop intime.

« J'aurais personne à qui les donner, » rétorqua Kelly en riant. « Et puis les mots c'est long et c'est chiant. Rien ne parle mieux que les actes…

-Je ne te le fais pas dire… » soupira la latino d'un air désespéré.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est mort ? Par rapport à Emma, je veux dire…

-La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de lui en parler et de m'excuser, elle a directement changé de sujet, » déclara la brunette d'un air défait. « Oh et quand j'ai voulu lui dire de se méfier de son ex elle m'a carrément repoussée…

-Peut être parce qu'elle voulait te remettre à ta place, Gina, » expliqua la rouquine d'un air calme. « Au début tu flirtais avec, ensuite elle a tout découvert sur toi et ton passé, après tu l'as amenée en date, tu l'as insultée le soir même en lui disant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance et au bout du compte tu joues les amies protectrices ?

-Parce que je ne sais jamais comment me comporter avec elle, » râla la portoricaine. « A l'uni je suis la même que j'étais au lycée, la fille sans cœur et sans remords. A la maison je suis une maman poule et je suis désespérée de trouver un jour l'amour et… Et elle connaît ces deux facettes de moi, malgré moi, et je ne sais jamais laquelle va lui plaire. Parce qu'elle a notre âge alors c'est clair que la part de moi super insouciante et aguicheuse doit l'attirer, mais en même temps elle n'a pas l'air vraiment déstabilisée lorsque je suis avec Henry et que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jouer les mères protectrices…

-Le but c'est pas que tu lui plaise, le but c'est que quand t'es avec elle, tu sois toi-même.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… J'ai l'impression d'avoir une double vie. L'impression qu'elle connaît Batman et Bruce Wayne et que je ne sais jamais quel costume mettre lorsqu'on se voit…

-Ben peut être que si il n'y a pas de danger, et je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait, Bruce Wayne n'a pas besoin de mettre son énorme armure d'acier quand il rencontre Rachel Dawes… » suggéra la britannique d'un air attendri. Regina lui lança un regard défait et haussa les épaules avant d'enfoncer son visage dans ses mains. Décidément, cette réunion du quatuor l'avait encore plus mis face à ses problèmes qu'autre chose…

14h28

Regina ouvrit avec dédain l'énorme livre de statistiques qu'elle venait de trouver et soupira en essayant de retrouver la page que lui avait conseillé de lire Emma. Son premier examen de mi semestre était le lendemain et, même si elle devait revoir toutes les formules avec la blonde le soir même, elle souhaitait plus que tout réussir. Non seulement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas rater son année, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne désirait pas décevoir sa camarade de révisions. Lorsqu'elle trouva enfin la page qu'elle cherchait, la portoricaine poussa un bâillement insonore avant de prendre une gorgée de son café. Elle ne saisissait toujours pas l'importance pour des élèves en journalisme de connaître de si complexes formules mathématiques mais si c'était le prix à payer pour passer plus de temps avec la scientifique, elle était prête à mettre tout son cœur à l'apprentissage de cette science. Aussi la jeune femme avait choisi de passer l'après-midi à la bibliothèque avant de rejoindre la blonde.

A sa droite, Kelly poussa un bâillement juste après Regina, ne cherchant même pas à dissimuler le fait que ce cours de statistiques l'ennuyait profondément et qu'elle se fichait pas mal de réussir ses examens ou non.

« Au pire qu'est ce qu'on risque si on n'a pas ce cours ?

-Rater notre année, et notre licence, au passage, » lui rétorqua la portoricaine, à voix basse.

« Ouais ben… Au pire on aura tous nos autres cours, la belle affaire ! » protesta la rouquine.

« Pas besoin de mathématiques pour devenir journaliste… »

Alors qu'elle râlait sur l'inutilité de ce cours, Regina posa son regard sur un élément qu'elle n'avait pas repéré, quelques minutes auparavant.

La jeune femme blonde ajouta un livre sur la pile qu'elle venait de choisir et serra un peu plus les manuels contre elle en espérant ne pas les laisser tomber en rejoignant sa table de révisions. Alors qu'elle scrutait la couverture du dernier qu'elle venait de sélectionner en marchant tranquillement pour rejoindre sa table, quelque chose vint la heurter et elle manqua de laisser échapper un des précieux ouvrages.

« Excuse moi… » grogna une voix féminine alors que la super-héroïne tendait son bras pour rattraper celle qui venait de la bousculer délibérément. Elle rattrapa la jeune femme blonde face à elle et l'aida à se redresser, alors que cette dernière passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour se donner une contenance.

« C'est rien, » répliqua Emma d'un ton doux. « C'est moi qui ne regardait pas où j'allais… » ajouta-t-elle en adressant un sourire presque charmeur à son interlocutrice.

« Gwenaëlle Stacy, mais Gwen c'est suffisant, » se présenta maladroitement la fille blonde en serrant la main d'Emma. « J'étudie en droit… »

Emma serra sa main en retour, songeant que la jeune femme qui venait de la percuter était plutôt mignonne, et se présenta à son tour.

« … Enfin je veux dire que ta mère n'a sûrement pas suivi ce genre de cours et elle est quand même une des journalistes les plus influentes de la ville… Wow tu m'écoutes ? » l'interpella Kelly tandis que Regina n'avait clairement pas suivi son argumentaire à l'égard de leur fameux cours de statistiques.

« Ouais, désolée… »

La rouquine suivit le regard de son amie et, lorsqu'elle vit qu'Emma était en train de discuter avec une jeune femme blonde à l'allure élégante, elle soupira.

« J'ai l'impression que t'es plus intéressée par la personne qui t'aide que par le cours en lui-même… » ricana la rousse. « Tu vas lui parler, oui ou non ?

-En ce moment j'ai plutôt envie de dévisser la tête de cette conne de Stacy… » pesta la portoricaine malgré elle.

« T'es en majeure de sciences, c'est bien ca ? » suggéra la blonde en désignant les imposants livres qu'Emma avait dans les bras.

« Non, non, j'essaie juste d'avoir l'air cool, » plaisanta la scientifique en lui adressant un clin d'œil. « Je ne t'avais jamais vue auparavant…

-Parce que je ne t'avais pas encore rentré dedans comme je viens de le faire, » plaisanta Gwen avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure d'un air embarrassé.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à ses lèvres pulpeuses, de détailler le bleu de ses grands yeux, et de songer qu'elle était très appréciable à observer. La jeune femme était vêtue d'un simple jeans noir et d'un pull beige dont le col était roulé, et la super-héroïne se dit qu'elle était loin des tenues très distinguées et _fashion_ de Regina.

« T'as… Ca a l'air lourd tous ces trucs.. Je peux peut être t'aider à en ramener à ta table ? » proposa l'étudiante en droit d'un ton qu'elle voulut assuré.

« Ca va aller, merci, » répliqua la scientifique. « J'en ai d'autres à récupérer, de toute manière…

-Ok alors, à plus tard, Emma Swan, » sourit la dénommée Gwen avant de filer dans la rangée de livres et de disparaître en toute hâte.

Emma l'observa malgré elle, avant de se forcer à se reconcentrer sur sa recherche d'ouvrages. Elle continua dans l'allée d'étagères, bifurqua à droite sur une autre, et trouva enfin la section qu'elle cherchait. Alors qu'elle commençai à lire les différentes tranches des livres devant elle pour repérer l'objet de ses désirs, une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Elle fit volte face par réflexe, et fut surprise de trouver la latino dans son champ de vision.

« C'est Gwen Stacy, la nièce du maire, » déclara la brune sans même prendre le temps de la saluer. « Première de la classe depuis le primaire, juste derrière Mary Margaret, évidemment, et chiante à mourir, si tu veux tout savoir. Sans compter qu'elle adore faire de la lèche aux profs… Elle est carrément insupportable…

-Je ne me souviens pas à quel moment tu as décidé de te faire maître de ma vie personnelle, mais merci pour les infos, » rétorqua Emma d'un ton ironique. « Bonjour, au fait. »

Regina sentit les muscles de ses bras se tendre de rage mais elle préféra ne pas laisser la colère se prononcer à sa place.

« Je ne savais pas que tu venais ici pour réviser, » risqua alors la portoricaine d'un ton plus avenant.

« Je suis étudiante aussi, je te rappelle, et j'ai des examens à réussir si je ne veux pas passer ma vie en licence… » répondit la blonde d'un air exaspéré.

« Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas m'imposer encore… » avoua Regina. « Je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire, j'essaie juste de…

-T'essaie juste de quoi ? Me gonfler ? Me faire tourner en rond et me poser des milliards de questions alors que je sais très bien quelle sera l'issue de tout ton petit manège ? Ca tu y arrives très bien, merci. Ta mission est réussie, Regina. »

Son ton avait été sans appel et, si elle paraissait vouloir garder une attitude décontractée, la latino sentait très bien que la blonde était agacée par son comportement.

« Je pense juste que tu mérites quelqu'un de bien…

-Et donc tu te permets d'intervenir dès que je croise une fille qui pourrait potentiellement me plaire ?

-Non… » bredouilla la portoricaine. « Enfin, je sais pas… Je sais que je t'ai insultée et blessée et j'essaie de me rattraper, je crois… »

Cette fois, ce fut Emma qui dut se retenir de lui lancer une remarque désobligeante. Au lieu de cela, elle poussa un long soupir et essaya de calmer la colère qui bouillait dans son cœur depuis quelques minutes.

« Je ne te demande pas de me conseiller dès que je parle à une fille autre que Mary-Margaret ou toi. Je suis assez grande pour faire mes propres choix et quand bien même je jetterais mon dévolu sur la nièce du maire, ce ne sont pas de tes affaires… » Elle se racla la gorge en essayant de formuler une phrase qui serait piquante mais sans être insultante pour autant. « Et tu pourras dire à tes amies -ou sbires, comme tu préfère- que moi au moins je n'essaie pas de m'imposer dans ta vie ni de te faire du mal.

-Je suis désolée qu'elles t'aient emmerdées… » marmonna alors la latino, pour qui les excuses équivalaient à peu près à accepter de se faire rouler dessus par un semi remorque. « Et je suis désolée d'être désagréable avec toi et de m'imposer et d'abuser. Je souhaite seulement qu'on soit amies… » avoua-t-elle alors que la blonde avait repris sa recherche de livre d'un air totalement détaché.

« Je pense que t'as déjà assez de tes trois amies insupportables, et t'as pas besoin qu'on soit amies pour que je t'aide avec tes cours de statistiques. Je n'ai pas le choix de faire ca, et tu le sais très bien. Pas besoin de jouer la comédie. »

Cette fois, Regina remarqua que sa mâchoire était serrée et elle se demanda définitivement comment elle pourrait rattraper le coup. Elle était extrêmement douée pour être désobligeante, désagréable ou blessante avec les autres. Le problème étant qu'elle avait totalement oublié comment réussir à montrer son affection pour un autre être humain que Henry, Kelly, ou sa mère.

« Je veux pas être ton amie pour ce cours… » bredouilla-t-elle en se détestant d'avance pour ce qu'elle allait faire. « Je veux être ton amie parce que je t'apprécie… Et je te trouve brillante… »

La blonde ramena son attention vers elle et sourcilla d'un air suspicieux. Assurément, rien ne devait sonner plus faux dans sa voix que des compliments, et Regina en avait conscience. Elle avait assez trompé, manipulé et blessé les autres pour deviner que lorsqu'elle souhaitait être agréable, on ne la croyait plus. Toutefois, Emma soupira et lui lança un regard perçant, comme si elle essayait de deviner si la portoricaine était sincère ou non.

Elle lui tendit sa pile de livres, que Regina attrapa maladroitement, prit enfin celui qu'elle cherchait sur l'étagère, et lui fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'elle devait la suivre. Elle se dirigea vers sa table de révisions, la latino reconnaissant entre mille la veste en cuir bordeaux de sa camarade, et Emma posa les ouvrages sur la table sans prononcer un seul mot. Elle enfila ensuite ladite veste, attrapa un petit objet dans son sac à dos, et fit un nouveau signe du menton à la brunette pour qu'elle la suive. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'escalier principal du bâtiment, grimpa quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'au dernier étage, et bifurqua à gauche dans l'espace qui était normalement réservé aux employés. Elle ouvrit une porte de service qui menait jusqu'au toit, et continua son chemin, Regina sur ses talons.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur le toit, qui donnait une vue imprenable sur le campus et le centre ville qui s'étendait au loin, la portoricaine grimaça en sentant l'air frais du mois d'octobre fouetter ses joues. Emma prit une cigarette dans le paquet qu'elle avait récupéré dans son sac et l'alluma avant de tendre la petite boite de carton à Regina d'un air nonchalant.

« Je ne savais pas que tu fumais, » glissa la latino en imitant son amie.

« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être agréable, » se moqua alors la blonde.

Regina prit une première bouffée de fumée cancérigène et expira d'un air pensif.

« Y a que nous sur ce toit, et personne ne nous entend. J'aimerais que tu m'explique un peu tes plans, » déclara la blonde d'un ton autoritaire.

« Mes plans ? » hésita la brunette.

« J'ai beau essayer, je ne comprends pas ton comportement envers moi et j'aimerais vraiment avoir une explication. Alors dis moi ce que tu essaie de faire, ce que tu essaie d'atteindre par ces agissements, et pour une fois, sois honnête.

-Je te l'ai dit, » bredouilla Regina en songeant qu'elle n'était définitivement pas le chevalier noir, aujourd'hui. « J'ai juste envie d'être ton amie.

-Et pour toi une amie ca intervient autant dans la vie des autres ? Pourquoi tu t'intéresse autant à ma vie amoureuse ? Et si c'est parce que tu veux me rajouter à ton tableau de conquêtes, oublie ca. Je ne suis pas intéressée par un simple coup d'un soir. »

Son ton était autoritaire, mais néanmoins pas menaçant, et la latino devina que la scientifique essayait d'être aussi agréable que possible malgré son propre comportement désobligeant.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te rajouter à ma liste de conquêtes… » soupira Regina qui espérait ne pas laisser échapper des paroles qu'elle pourrait regretter. « C'est juste que… je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu mérite de trouver quelqu'un qui va te rendre heureuse…

-Ca ne justifie pas le fait d'intervenir dès que j'ai le malheur de m'adresser à une autre fille que toi, ou Mary-Margaret, » ironisa la super-héroïne. « Et il est très clair que je ne t'intéresse pas de cette manière alors, je ne trouve pas d'explication rationnelle à ton comportement. »

Cette fois, la brune se retrouvait sans mots. Elle prit une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine tandis que son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure pour trouver une échappatoire à la conversation. Cependant, elle savait que si elle n'était pas sincère, elle perdrait sans doute la confiance d'Emma pour toujours, et elle ne souhaitait pas que la blonde coupe les ponts aussitôt qu'elles auraient fini leurs révisions.

« Je pense que… je suis… » Elle prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se donner du courage. « Je pense que je suis très maladroite, lorsque … j'apprécie, quelqu'un… Et ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas noué de nouveaux liens avec une personne alors… j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu oublié comment agir… comment agir normalement… »  
Sa voix était saccadée et le regard que lui lançait Emma la figeait littéralement. La blonde avait pertinemment deviné qu'elle était plus que sincère, même si elle avait eu la sensation que chacun des mots prononcés étaient de nouveaux pas vers un précipice plus grand encore que ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle déglutit, malgré elle, et détourna un instant son regard pour se donner une contenance. De son côté, la blonde s'approcha d'elle et prit sa main instinctivement.

« Merci, pour ta sincérité, » dit-elle d'un ton aussi doux que possible.

Regina fut plus que surprise de ce rapprochement charnel mais elle préféra ne pas s'y attarder, profitant de cet instant ou, au moins, la blonde ne semblait plus lui en vouloir.

« Tu sais pleins de trucs sur moi… » bégaya-t-elle. « Mais je ne sais rien sur ton passé…

-Tu n'as jamais posé de questions à ce sujet, » sourit la scientifique d'un air énigmatique.

« Et si je t'en posais maintenant ? Tu me répondrais, ou bien tu es toujours autant en colère contre moi ?

-Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, mais ce sujet de conversation attendra encore un peu, si tu le permets, » risqua Emma en relâchant doucement les doigts de la portoricaine. Elle écrasa ensuite sa cigarette sous son pied et se dirigea de nouveau vers l'entrée du toit. « Faut que je retourne réviser, » avoua-t-elle. « A ce soir, Regina ! » lança-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer de nouveau dans l'imposant bâtiment de la bibliothèque universitaire.

De son côté, la portoricaine avait l'impression que son cœur recommençait enfin à battre normalement, et elle se demanda si ses chances avec Emma étaient définitivement éteintes ou non…


	17. Chapter 17

_Ante-Scriptum : Je vous promets que Gasoline va avoir une suite, les idées sont déjà bien inscrites dans mon esprit. Mais en ce moment mon esprit divague vers des choses plus légères et divertissantes, des histoires plus futiles et enfantines, comme celle ci. Laissez moi le temps de déprimer un bon coup quand les premiers flocons auront foulé les rues de la belle Montréal, et je serai clairement plus encline à reprendre mes histoires de droits, d'escortes, de FBI, de torture, de suicide et de meurtre … _

Mardi, 17h57

Regina entra en douceur dans l'eau brulante et plongea entièrement sa tête sous l'eau, restant immobile pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle sentit peu à peu ses poumons se vider de l'air qu'ils contenaient, et son cœur accélérer progressivement ses battements. Toutefois, elle se concentra sur le léger clapotement de l'eau contre les parois de la baignoire, et essaya de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'instant présent. Peu à peu, les battements dans sa poitrine accélérèrent et, lorsqu'elle se sentit suffoquer, la jeune femme se redressa et sortit enfin sa tête de l'eau. Elle haleta quelques instants, ses poumons s'emplissant d'air et réalimentant son cerveau en oxygène par la même occasion. Elle soupira une bonne fois pour toutes, alors que son rythme cardiaque se régulait enfin, et songea que le processus n'avait malheureusement pas réussi à lui changer les idées.

Elle se laissa alors glisser doucement dans l'eau, laissant cette fois son visage à l'air libre, et ses pensées divaguèrent rapidement vers la seule chose qui l'obsédait depuis plusieurs jours : Emma Swan. Le dimanche précédent, elle avait pu réviser en toute quiétude avec la blonde et elles avaient discuté de sujet divers sur un ton fort léger. Le lundi, elle avait retrouvé la scientifique à la bibliothèque et avait réussi à la convaincre de venir étudier chez elle, lui promettant le meilleur thé à la menthe du monde, à la fin de leur session de révisions. Emma avait pris la peine de jouer un peu avec Henry pendant que la portoricaine préparait ledit breuvage, et Regina avait du se faire violence pour ne pas imaginer que sa vie pourrait éventuellement ressembler à cela tous les jours.

Ce mardi matin, Regina avait enfin eu son premier examen de statistiques et, pensant l'avoir réussi à merveille, avait texté la blonde dès qu'elle était sortie de la salle de classe. Emma l'avait félicitée en lui assurant qu'elle croyait en sa réussite, et lui avait rappelé qu'il ne fallait tout de même pas se laisser endormir par un simple examen, puisque celui qui attendait la latino dans deux mois compterait bien plus dans sa moyenne que celui qu'elle venait de passer. Toutefois, Regina ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait toujours l'impression qu'Emma était légèrement distante avec elle. Si elle était toujours agréable, taquine et sincère, la blonde paraissait avoir pris un peu ses distances avec la brunette, à son grand dam. Aussi, si elle appréciait de plus en plus les moments qu'elles partageaient, la portoricaine recommençait à croire qu'elle avait définitivement anéanti toutes ses chances avec sa partenaire de révisions. Et elle se savait totalement incapable de renverser la situation, désormais. D'autant plus qu'elle savait de source sûre qu'Emma et Gwen Stacy avaient été prendre un verre ensemble, la veille, dans un des bars les plus romantiques de la Grande Pomme.

De plus, si Regina essayait ca et la de poser des questions à Emma sur sa vie personnelle, cette dernière parvenait toujours à changer rapidement de sujet de conversation, et la portoricaine n'obtenait évidemment jamais de réponses à ses interrogations. Tout ce qu'elle savait sur la scientifique pour le moment, c'est qu'elle était née à Brooklyn, qu'elle était sortie pendant six ans avec une petite peste qui lui avait brisé le cœur, et qu'elle n'avait absolument plus aucun intérêt pour Regina. Et, même si elle se considérait comme étant son amie, la latino se permettait de douter de la volonté de la blonde à vouloir poursuivre leur relation amicale dès qu'elle aurait fini son cours de statistiques, cette dernière ne faisant plus aucun pas envers Regina depuis leur altercation à la bibliothèque.

Regina fut ramenée à la réalité par de petits tambourinements sur la porte de la salle de bain, et elle invita son fils à entrer tandis qu'elle essayait au mieux de sortir de sa songerie. Le garçon entra dans la petite pièce, une de ses voitures en plastique dans la main, et s'assit près de la baignoire où se trouvait sa mère.

« Tu vas venir au concert, demain soir, Maman ? Y a un genre de truc après la … un cocktail… un truc où y aura les autres parents…

-Oui, je vais venir, Henry, » déclara la brune en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'un geste tendre.

« Pourquoi t'aime pas ca, venir à mon école ? » demanda alors l'enfant d'un air embarrassé.

Surprise par l'interrogation, Regina le questionna du regard, et le garçon piqua un fard.

« L'autre soir t'as dit à Emma que t'aimais pas ca… que c'était difficile pour toi même si tu voulais être là pour moi… » bredouilla-t-il en n'osant pas regarder sa mère dans les yeux.

De son côté, la portoricaine sentit des larmes perler aux coins de ses paupières mais elle les frotta le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas qu'Henry la voit pleurer.

« C'est pas que je n'aime pas ca…

-Mais c'est ca que t'as dit pourtant… » protesta le garçon d'un ton timide.

Cette fois, la latino prit une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre, cherchant les mots les plus appropriés possibles pour être sincère avec lui sans pour autant lui en dire trop.

« Tu sais que je suis la plus jeune des Mamans, n'est ce pas Henry ? »

Il hocha la tête vivement, ramenant enfin ses yeux bruns vers ceux de sa génitrice.

« Ben… c'est ca que j'aime pas trop dans ton école… parce que je sais que les autres parents, ils trouvent ca bizarre que je sois jeune même si je suis ta Maman… Alors à chaque fois… j'ai l'impression d'être toute seule face à leurs regards et je me sens pas très bien… tu comprends ?

-Mais pourtant c'est pas une bêtise d'être ma Maman, si ?

-Non, bien sûr que non… » répliqua la brune aussi vite qu'elle le put. « Mais c'est juste que parfois les gens ne sont pas très gentils et ils osent juger les autres même s'ils ne les connaissent pas vraiment…

-Tu crois qu'un jour ils vont arrêter de faire ca ?

-J'en sais rien, mon cœur, » dit Regina en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras pour qu'il ne la voit pas pleurer, tandis qu'elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour survivre à sa visite de demain dans l'école de son fils. Si elle avait réussi à ne pas se laisser abattre jusqu'ici, il était clair que sa déception actuelle et son désespoir ne l'aideraient pas à faire face aux regards moqueurs et accusateurs de soixante autres parents. Surtout que, contrairement à eux, elle était seule et n'aurait aucun soutien que sa propre personne pour les affronter…

Mercredi, 18h02

Les enfants entamèrent enfin leur second chant, et Regina essaya de se concentrer uniquement sur les notes de musique et le visage de son fils pour ne pas se laisser abattre. Personne ne lui avait adressé la parole depuis son arrivée, pas même les deux couples avec qui elle avait déjà échangé quelques mots, par le passé. Mais elle sentait pertinemment que sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue, et que si elle détournait le regard un seul instant, elle verrait quelqu'un en train de l'observer, ou un couple discutant à voix basse, la jugeant sans même se soucier d'être remarqués ou non. Elle s'était d'abord mis le plus à l'écart possible, debout, à gauche de la foule de parents, mais rapidement, le public s'était agrandi, et elle était maintenant entourée des quadragénaires qui venaient acclamer leurs gamins.

Elle ne jeta pas de coup d'œil à son téléphone lorsqu'elle le sentit vibrer dans son sac, et ne daigna même pas enlever sa veste, même si l'air de la salle était plutôt lourd. Le second couplet débuta, suivit du refrain, et, tandis que les enfants attaquaient le pont, Regina se dit que, malheureusement, tous ces gestes devaient être observés, détaillés, et jugés. Elle croisa malgré elle ses bras sur sa poitrine et réalisa que, quoi qu'elle fasse, les autres parents trouveraient quelque chose à reprocher à cette si jeune mère qui n'avait pas fini ses études. Aussi prit-elle le parti de ne plus bouger jusqu'à la fin du concert, se demandant si elle devrait supporter également le cocktail et le discours habituel de la directrice.

Mais soudain, une main se glissa sous son coude gauche, et, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se retourner, des lèvres vinrent lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Elle se retourna légèrement vers la personne qui venait d'entrer dans sa bulle, et dut retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut la scientifique.

« Désolée, j'ai eu du mal à trouver un stationnement… » chuchota Emma en saisissant la main de la brunette et en entrelaçant leurs doigts. La portoricaine l'interrogea du regard et la blonde lui adressa un sourire complice avant de répondre à ses questions intérieures : « On est mariées, non ? Je viens assister au concert de notre fils, tout comme toi. »

Regina sentit son cœur rater un battement à l'annonce de leur mariage fictif, avant qu'Emma ne se permette d'en rajouter une couche : « Et t'aider à affronter tous ces débiles qui sont apparemment très outrés de ma présence. Mais bon, que veux-tu, on est déjà destinées à aller en enfer alors ce n'est pas un petit retard qui va me damner un peu plus…»

Regina dut se retenir de rire, et elle hocha la tête poliment, alors que les enfants finissaient leur seconde chanson et qu'Emma se mit à applaudir avec bien plus d'entrain que les autres parents. Au moins, ceux qui n'avaient pas fait attention à elle avaient enfin été avertis de sa présence, et les regards que tous échangeaient confirma à Regina qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de chuchoter à son propos pour la soirée…

18h53

Le concert fini, les enfants partirent se changer dans les vestiaires de l'école tandis que les parents se rejoignaient autour d'un petit buffet organisé par les instituteurs. Champagne, petits fours, et macarons, assurément, Henry Mills n'était pas inscrit dans n'importe quelle école, songea Emma en se permettant de prendre une coupe de champagne. Elle prit ensuite sa prétendue épouse par la main et l'emmena en dehors de la foule des parents pour qu'elles puissent discuter tranquillement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » bredouilla la portoricaine, toujours aussi confuse que surprise par sa présence.

« J'ai senti que t'aurais bien besoin d'aide face à tous ces vieux qui n'ont visiblement pas compris qu'on était au vingt-et-unième siècle… » plaisanta la blonde en prenant une gorgée de son verre. Regina fit de même, et observa d'un coup d'œil rapide son amie. Emma avait enfilé pantalon de tailleur noir, fort élégant, ainsi qu'un tshirt blanc, sans doute pour avoir l'air quelque peu décontractée, et un veston assorti au pantalon. Elle avait prit le parti de mettre des bottines à talons, la rendant encore plus grande que Regina, et d'attacher ses cheveux en une queue de cheval plutôt sérieuse. Si ce changement de look lui donnait l'air plus agée et plus sérieuse –bien que la portoricaine comprit qu'il était simplement destiné à rendre son rôle de mère plus crédible- il la rendait définitivement plus attirante qu'à l'habitude.

« Ca te va bien… » se permit la brune en essayant de ne pas rougir. « Ca change…

-Je te rappelle que je suis ton épouse, » plaisanta la scientifique. « Faut que j'ai au moins l'air d'être à la hauteur, n'est ce pas ? »

Toujours dans son rôle, elle glissa sa main sur l'avant bras de Regina d'un geste tendre, et la latino mordilla sa lèvre inférieure d'un air embarrassé. Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, elle fut interrompue par une main qui se posa sur son épaule d'un air affectueux. Aurore et Philippe, reconnut cette dernière en se tournant vers le couple qui s'était enfin décidé à venir la voir. Elle avait discuté avec eux deux ou trois fois, lors de réunions parents/professeurs ou d'évènements sportifs. S'ils n'étaient pas extrêmement amicaux avec Regina, ils étaient plus jeunes que les autres parents et la brunette pensait qu'au moins, eux ne la jugeaient pas autant que les autres.

« Salut Regina, » déclara l'homme en lui faisant la bise, avant de tendre sa main d'un air assez solennel à Emma.

« Salut, » rétorqua la blonde d'un air énigmatique. « Vous êtes.. ?

-Mon nom est Philippe Dawson, et voici Aurore, mon épouse, »

La jeune femme aux cheveux roux fit également la bise à la scientifique et se plaça ensuite à côté de son mari, à gauche de Regina.

« J'imagine que vous êtes l'amie de…

-Epouse, » corrigea Emma. « Regina et moi sommes mariées depuis deux ans, déjà, » dit-elle alors que la latino se retenait de glousser.

« Mais on ne vous a jamais vue aux autres événements de l'école… » dit l'homme d'un ton plutôt sarcastique.

« Je suis souvent en déplacement, malheureusement, mon travail me prend beaucoup de temps, » répliqua la blonde qui semblait avoir monté tout un scénario dans son esprit.

« Vous travaillez dans quoi ? » demanda alors le dénommé Philippe d'un ton condescendant.

« Je suis ingénieure, je travaille actuellement sur un gros projet avec la société Gold. »

Le nom parut faire son petit effet car l'homme finit malgré tout par hausser les sourcils d'un air impressionné. Il adressa un regard surpris à sa femme qui hochait la tête d'un air pensif, alors qu'Emma ne se laissait toujours pas démonter :

« Et vous, vous faites quoi dans la vie, si je puis me permettre ?

-Je suis architecte, » rétorqua Philippe. « Et mon épouse est designer d'intérieur…

-Elle est également muette, non ? » se moqua la blonde en défiant l'homme du regard. « Non parce que j'ai l'impression que vous aimez bien parler à sa place… »

Regina dut de nouveau se retenir de ne pas rire, alors que Philippe hoquetait d'effroi et que sa femme toisait Emma d'un air choqué. Ne préférant pas se confronter à la scientifique, ils prétendirent avoir repéré un autre couple de parents dans la foule et s'éclipsèrent en promettant de repasser voir les jeunes femmes plus tard.

« Je pense qu'ils ont compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop nous chercher des puces… » plaisanta alors Emma en les voyant s'éloigner.

« Nous ? » s'enquit la brunette d'un air timide.

« Ben oui, nous, la famille Swan-Mills, évidemment ! » répondit la scientifique du tac au tac. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as bu aujourd'hui, ma chérie, mais tu divague totalement ! »

Elle vit au loin que les enfants sortaient enfin des vestiaires avec leurs sacs, et elle prit de nouveau la main de Regina pour l'entrainer avec elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Henry.

« Viens, on va récupérer notre fils et ensuite on rentre… J'aime pas trop traîner avec des vieux…» maugréa-t-elle en adressant un clin d'œil complice à la latino. Cette dernière se laissa donc entraîner par la blonde, songeant que, pour une fois, elle avait apprécié passer un moment à l'école de son fils…

20h47

Mary se redressa brusquement et se dégagea des bras de David en toute hâte, alors que de nouveaux coups résonnaient sur sa porte d'entrée. Elle sortit du lit aussi vite qu'elle le put, remit son crewneck à l'effigie d'une série de science-fiction, et se dirigea vers la porte pour répondre à la personne qui venait, une fois de plus, troubler leurs ébats. Elle ouvrit sans se préoccuper du fait que ses cheveux étaient sans doute encore en bataille, et se surpris une fois de plus à trouver la portoricaine devant sa porte.

« Regina, qu'est ce que tu fais là… Y a un problème… » haleta la littéraire qui n'était certainement pas d'humeur à affronter sa rivale.

« Apparemment j'ai le don pour arriver toujours au mauvais moment… » gloussa la brune d'un air timide. « Mais je n'y peux rien si vous passez votre temps à…

-Tu voulais me voir ? » la coupa Mary qui ne souhaitait pas entendre la suite de sa phrase, devinant qu'elle serait certainement fort désagréable.

« Je voulais te parler, mais… en privé… » risqua la latino d'un ton que la littéraire ne lui avait jamais entendu. Réalisant que c'était assez sérieux, Mary sortit sur le perron et referma la porte derrière elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine comme par réflexe.

« Je voulais m'excuser, » reprit Regina d'un air sérieux. « Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait.

-Tu viens de réaliser que tu n'étais pas une sainte ? » ironisa la barista. « C'est obligé de te prendre à neuf heures du soir ou ca aurait pu attendre demain matin ?! »

Regina passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour se donner une contenance mais, si elle affichait toujours son éternelle attitude nonchalante, Mary devinait à son regard que ses prochaines paroles seraient plus que sincères.

« Je t'en ai fait baver au lycée et ces dernières années à l'uni, et je tiens à m'en excuser. Je sais que ce ne sont pas quelques paroles qui vont effacer le mal que je t'ai fait, mais je veux que tu saches que je suis désolée. Pour tout ca…

-Tu es… sûre que ca va, Regina ? » s'enquit la littéraire d'un air abasourdi.

« Je tiens à m'excuser car tu ne méritais pas tout ca, et tu ne mérites pas que quelqu'un essaie de te rabaisser en permanence, et j'ai vraiment été des plus horribles avec toi, simplement parce que j'étais jalouse de ce que tu avais.

-J.. Jalouse de moi ?

-Tu n'as jamais eu à prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre que toi même, tu n'as jamais eu besoin de rabaisser les autres pour te sentir bien et forte et… et je pense que je t'enviais pour ca…

-Je ne sais pas quelle drogue tu as pris Regina mais il faudrait que…

-Je viens te présenter mes excuses car il est important pour moi d'essayer de racheter mes erreurs passées, » la coupa la brunette d'un ton sérieux. « Et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider à enfin trouver le prince charmant… » avoua-t-elle en un dernier effort surhumain.

« Tu es … sûre que tout va bien ? » répéta Mary qui ne parvenait toujours pas à saisir ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, comme si c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Elle en vint à se demander une seconde si Regina n'était pas encore en train d'élaborer un sale coup avec ses amies pour lui faire du mal mais, au vu de son regard sérieux, elle préféra écarter cette hypothèse de son esprit. Après tout, les vilains pouvaient bien désirer revenir vers le côté lumineux…

« C'est juste pour ca que je suis venue, » conclut alors la latino d'un air plus détendu. « Et je suis désolée de t'avoir encore dérangée en pleine … enfin, pendant que t'étais avec David. »

Mary crut comprendre à quel point la portoricaine devait se faire violence pour venir ainsi lui présenter ses excuses sans être désobligeante, aussi se contenta-t-elle de hocher la tête poliment.

« Euh… ben… merci… euh… j'accepte tes excuses, je suppose ?

-C'est à toi de décider pour cette partie, » bredouilla sa rivale. « J'ai fait ce que je voulais faire depuis un moment et je pense que quoi que tu choisisse, ca m'aura fait du bien. Bonne soirée, et passe le bonjour à ton cher et tendre, » ajouta-t-elle en faisant volte face et en se dirigeant vers la porte de l'immeuble sans plus se retourner vers la brunette.

Mary n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux mais elle préféra garder leur petite conversation pour elle. Elle ne comprenait plus ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit tortueux de Regina Mills mais si la jeune femme essayait de se racheter et de revenir sur un chemin plus lumineux, elle n'allait certainement pas l'en empêcher. Toutefois, la littéraire se permit de songer un instant que l'influence d'Emma paraissait positive sur la portoricaine. Depuis qu'elles révisaient ensemble, la barista ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vécu de nouvelles insultes ou humiliations de la part de sa rivale. En somme, si elle ne saisissait pas ce qui liait Regina à la scientifique, elle se réjouissait du fait qu'au moins, cela ne paraissait pas du tout négatif…


	18. Chapter 18

Mercredi, 2h28

« Alors comme ca tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle conquête ? » se risqua Mary-Jane d'un ton ironique. « La nièce du maire en plus, plutôt une bonne prise, non ? »

Emma retira son masque en soupirant et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sur le bord du toit. Elle avait retrouvé la rouquine après avoir réussi à empêcher deux tentatives de vol et stoppé une histoire de violence conjugale ce soir. Rien de bien sensationnel, mais au moins elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu. Mary-Jane avait passé la soirée et le début de la nuit à enquêter sur les Moretti, et avait fini par envoyer un message à Emma pour lui donner rendez-vous à l'une de leurs places habituelles. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient habituées à se retrouver là, lorsque que quelque chose n'allait pas, quand elles étaient ensemble, et la journaliste paraissait apprécier tout particulièrement ce toit d'usine abandonnée d'où on pouvait observer tout Manhattan…

« C'est pas une nouvelle conquête, » râla alors la blonde. « Et ca commence à me gonfler que tout le monde s'intéresse plus à ma vie personnelle que moi même…

-Peut être parce que tu n'accordes pas assez de temps aux personnes qui t'entourent, » susurra Mary-Jane en poussant d'un doigt délicat une mèche de cheveux blonds qui venait de se poser sur la joue de son ex petite-amie.

« On ne va pas repartir sur ce débat, MJ, je pense qu'on a assez donné, » suggéra la scientifique en se raclant la gorge.

« Mmmh… » marmonna la rouquine. « Toujours pas envie de revivre une histoire passionnée ?

-Avec toi, certainement pas, » trancha la super-héroïne.

« Et avec la jolie Gwen Stacy ? »

Emma se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air nonchalant. Assurément, elle ne comptait pas parler de ses sentiments à son ex.

« Tu sais que j'avais envie de te demander ta main… avant...

-Avant que tu me trompes avec ta rédactrice en chef, » la coupa la scientifique.

Mary-Jane acquiesça doucement sans pour autant se démonter. Il était clair pour elle qu'Emma n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Sinon, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de la revoir, quand bien même sa mission fut aussi importante que celle-ci.

« Et mes sentiments ne se sont jamais éteints, tu sais, » glissa la rouquine en saisissant la main gantée de la blonde, qui ne se débattit pas.

« Que veux tu que je te réponde, MJ ? Notre histoire est finie et je ne compte pas revenir sur ma décision, » protesta Emma sans pour autant reprendre sa main. « Tu sais à quel point trahir ma confiance est la pire chose que l'on puisse me faire…

-Je le sais, oui, » admit la journaliste. « T'as mis assez de temps à me parler de toi et de ton passé pour que je comprenne que ce n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère…

-Et tu espère tout de même que je revienne vers toi ? » ironisa l'héroïne.

« Je sais simplement que quand deux cœurs sont destinés à s'aimer, rien ne peut vraiment les séparer, Emma. »

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de glousser avant de reprendre enfin le contrôle de sa main. Elle ramena enfin son regard vers les yeux bleus de son ex-petite amie et crispa sa mâchoire en croisant son regard quelque peu aguicheur.

« Si j'ai accepté de te revoir, c'est simplement pour mon _travail_, MJ, » souffla-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut posé. « Je te l'ai dit, tu ne devrais pas espérer quoi que ce soit d'autre…

-Oh oui, parce que j'imagine que tu espère rapidement débuter une belle idylle avec cette catin de Regina Mills ou bien cette poupée débile de Gwen Stacy ?! » ricana la rouquine qui venait clairement de changer d'attitude.

« Je préfère encore m'intéresser à du monde qui ne m'a pas encore prouvé qu'ils étaient malhonnêtes…

-Parce que la rejeton Mills n'a pas été malhonnête avec toi, peut être ? Rappelle moi ce qu'elle a dit sur le fait que tu n'avais absolument aucune chance avec elle ? » ricana la journaliste. « Oh et, rappelle moi qui tu es venue voir lorsque tu broyais trop du noir après, justement, qu'elle t'ait insultée ? Stacy peut être ?! Ah non, pardon, c'était bien moi que tu es venue voir. Moi, et seulement moi !

-Parce que je te considère quand même comme mon amie, ne joue pas les imbéciles, » répliqua la blonde d'un ton autoritaire.

« Ou simplement parce que tu sais que jamais tu ne pourras confier tes secrets à Regina ou à Gwen comme tu as pu le faire avec moi, parce que tu sais que jamais tu ne trouveras quelqu'un de confiance comme moi pour entendre ce que cache ton mystérieux passé et toute la noirceur que peut contenir ton cœur de _super-héroïne _! »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient levées et se faisaient désormais face, Emma se retenant une fois de plus de blesser son ex par des paroles désobligeantes. Pour toute réponse, elle préféra remettre son masque, signe qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'éterniser sur ce toit.

« Tu me rappelleras si t'as du nouveau sur les Moretti, » lâcha-t-elle en attachant la fermeture sur sa nuque. « Si t'avance pas, ne prends pas la peine de me déranger, ok ? »

A ces mots, elle se jeta du toit et s'élança dans les ruelles sombres de l'ancien port commercial de la ville, laissant une Mary-Jane enragée derrière elle.

Mercredi, 16h34

Emma entra dans la seconde salle d'exposition, écoutant avec beaucoup d'attention une Regina qui lui expliquait à quel point elle adore le monde de la mode. En effet, la portoricaine avait proposé à son amie de l'accompagner pour visiter une des nouvelles expositions du MET, qui détaillait l'évolution des costumes de scène des dragqueens depuis leurs prémices, en passant par la révolte de StoneWall, et la très célèbre compétition américaine qui était diffusée chaque hiver sur des chaines de grande écoute. Ne connaissant absolument pas le milieu de la mode, et encore moins celui des dragqueens, la scientifique se laissait porter par les explications de la latino, s'intéressant plus au fait qu'elle lui exposait clairement une de ses passions, qu'aux faits même qu'elle lui racontait.

« T'as pas l'air très au parfum de ce genre de choses, » gloussa alors la brunette d'un ton doux.

« C'est pas vraiment mon milieu de prédilection, si j'ose dire, » répondit la super-héroïne en gloussant à son tour. « Mais c'est intéressant, et ca a l'air de te passionner alors, je t'écoute.»

Elle avait beau faire, les paroles de Mary Jane repassait sans cesse dans son esprit, et elle se demandait malgré elle jusqu'à quel point la rouquine était clairvoyante. Pourrait-elle réellement se dévoiler avec quelqu'un d'autre un jour ?

Aussi, elle ne pouvait nier que son rendez vous avec Gwen n'avait pas été des plus satisfaisants. Si la blondinette paraissait littéralement boire ses paroles, Emma, de son côté, s'était sentie désintéressée toute la soirée. Sans pouvoir réellement se l'expliquer, son esprit revenait sans arrêt vers les questions qu'elle se posait sur Regina, et son désir brûlant de se rapprocher de la portoricaine. Même si elle craignait plus que tout de ne pouvoir, effectivement, pas lui faire confiance, comme le lui avait rappelé son ex…

« T'as l'air ailleurs, » remarqua d'ailleurs la latino sans pour autant ponctuer ses mots d'une once de rancœur. « Tout va bien ?

-Ouais… je pensais… à rien…

-T'avais pourtant l'air très loin dans tes pensées, » se moqua gentiment la portoricaine.

Si elle essayait d'être le plus elle-même possible avec Emma, elle devait parfois se faire violence pour ne pas sombrer dans ses propres pensées négatives. Elle était totalement déstabilisée par le fait que la blonde avait pris ses distances, et ne savait désormais plus si ses approches maladroites à son égard étaient toujours aussi mal interprétées ou non. Si elle était toujours aussi agréable, la scientifique semblait être un véritable palais de glace fermé à clé, où Regina n'aurait décidément jamais l'autorisation d'entrer.

« Je me demandais… si je peux te faire confiance, » avoua alors la blonde contre toute attente.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? » s'enquit Regina d'un air surpris.

« Tu m'as dit que tu ne connaissais rien de mon passé et… si j'ai effectivement envie de partager plus de choses avec toi, je me questionne quant à ta sincérité et au fait que je puisse te faire confiance ou pas…

-C'est assez logique vu les circonstances… et je comprendrais que tu n'aies pas vraiment envie de… de me dire des trucs sur toi, » concéda la brunette d'un air déçu.

De son côté, Emma se demandait toujours si elle devait écouter son cœur, qui lui intimait de faire totalement confiance à la portoricaine, ou plutôt son esprit, qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle avait eu sa leçon, avec Mary-Jane. En somme, la blonde songeait que, si elle décidait de faire un pas vers Regina, elle irait très certainement en douceur. Même si les deux jeunes femmes devenaient proches, il y avait bien trop de choses que la double vie d'Emma ne lui permettait pas de révéler à n'importe qui. Et sans doute pas à la fille de celle qui voulait apparemment sa peau…

16h52

« Ca c'est sûrement une des pièces maîtresses de la collection, » souffla une Regina qui paraissait totalement fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle se planta devant une robe violette qui semblait avoir appartenue à un véritable monarque, et Emma l'écouta lui expliquer de quoi il s'agissait, toujours aussi amusée par l'entrain de la portoricaine pour ce genre de choses.

« Huitième saison de la fameuse compétition de drag dont je t'ai parlé, moment du couronnement de la nouvelle championne, où son prédécesseur est censé venir lui-même lui remettre le prix et là… Et là elle arrive sur la scène de Los Angeles vêtue de cette beauté qui ne pourrait être porté par nulle autre personne, et tout le public s'extasie devant leur reine actuelle, qui est maintenant une vraie icône de la mode… et… »

Un long bourdonnement se fit entendre, et Regina dut s'interrompre dans un explication alors que le sol se mit à trembler. Bientôt, le plafond s'effondra, et un homme surgit du toit, vêtu d'une véritable armure d'acier. Les autres visiteurs du musées commencèrent à fuir vers les sorties de secours, tandis qu'Emma et Regina se retrouvèrent coincée dans le coin de la salle d'exposition où elles se trouvaient. L'homme portait un costume ressemblant étrangement à celui d'un demi-Dieu nordique qui avait déjà sauvé la planète d'une attaque extraterrestre, quelques années auparavant, à l'exception du casque de cosmonaute qu'il portait sur la tête. Un long ricanement se fit entendre, au milieu des cris apeurés des visiteurs, et Emma se demanda si ses rendez-vous avec Regina n'étaient pas définitivement maudits.

Par réflexe, la portoricaine l'avait attirée contre elle, et elle essayait au mieux de se tapir dans le coin où elles se trouvaient, pour essayer de passer inaperçu auprès de celui qui avait visiblement décidé d'anéantir le musée. Quelques drones firent à leur tour irruption dans le musée, et Emma n'eut plus aucun doute sur l'identité du criminel. Mysterio faisait encore des siennes, et s'était apparemment échappé de la prison sous haute surveillance dans laquelle elle l'avait envoyé. Ledit Mysterio envoya d'ailleurs un de ses drones démolir la collection de robes proches de deux jeunes femmes, et, ayant sans doute eu un signal quant à leur présence, le malfrat se tourna vers elles. Regina eut un hoquet de terreur et se tapit encore plus dans l'angle du mur, serrant un peu plus fort le corps d'Emma contre le sien.

La blonde jeta alors un regard à son amie, et n'eut pas besoin de plus d'une seconde pour se décider quant à ses prochains actes. Il était clair qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'une autre personne en ville découvre qui elle était vraiment, mais la scientifique choisit, cette fois, d'écouter son cœur plus que son esprit. Quoi qu'il arrive, il était hors de question qu'elle mette la portoricaine en danger, et la seule pensée qu'il puisse lui arriver malheur mit fin à tous les doutes de la jeune femme. Peu importait ce qui allait suivre, ou ce que Regina ferait avec ce qu'elle allait découvrir, Emma réalisa à cet instant qu'elle ne laisserait personne toucher à un seul cheveu de la latino. Aussi se dégagea-t-elle de son emprise en un éclair, sous le regard abasourdi, mais toujours aussi terrifié de cette dernière.

« Emma qu'est ce que tu… » parvint à articuler la jeune femme tandis que les drones continuaient à détruire le reste de l'exposition. L'homme semblait concentré sur son avant bras, là où se trouvait le petit appareil électronique qui lui permettait de les contrôler, et ne paraissait pas vraiment intéressé par ce que faisait les deux jeunes femmes restantes dans la salle. Apparemment, son seul désir était de semer la terreur en ville, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

« Tu vas prendre mon sac, » déclara alors la scientifique en tendant son sac à dos à la brunette qui ne comprenait désormais plus rien à ce qui se passait. « Et dès que la voie sera libre, tu vas sortir d'ici en vitesse et rentrer chez toi, c'est bien clair ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Tu voulais en savoir plus sur moi, Regina Mills ? » ironisa la jeune femme en défaisant sa chemise, dévoilant ainsi le costume si emblématique qu'elle portait toujours sous ses vêtements. « Eh bien, _be my guest _! » déclara SpiderGirl avant de finir par enfiler son masque et de s'éloigner en filant vers le criminel…


	19. Chapter 19

Mercredi soir, 22h01

Lorsque SpiderGirl sauta enfin sur la terrasse de la portoricaine, elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir son amie assise en tailleur sur son balcon, un verre de vin dans la main droite, une cigarette dans l'autre. La latino parut se décontracter légèrement lorsqu'Emma ota rapidement son masque et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Salut, » marmonna la blonde d'un air las.

« T'as réussi à t'en sortir avec… le gars de tantôt ? » se risqua Regina d'un air timide.

« Ouais… a priori il va finir ses jours à Guantanamo Bay… sauf s'il parvient encore à s'échapper, évidemment, » soupira la scientifique.

La brunette acquiesça poliment, l'air pensive, avant de prendre une bouffée de nicotine. Depuis l'après midi, elle avait l'impression que tout s'était inversé. Elle réalisait enfin de petites similitudes qui avait toujours piqué sa curiosité, entre Emma et la super-héroïne. Elle avait évidemment questionné Henry, et l'enfant lui avait avoué savoir tout depuis le début. Elle qui pensait avoir une double vie entre son rôle de mère et ses études, n'aurait jamais songé découvrir un tel secret sur sa nouvelle camarade de révisions. Enfin, maintenant qu'elle se souvenait de sa conversation précédente avec la jeune femme aux super-pouvoirs, elle savait qu'elle n'avait irrémédiablement plus aucune chance avec Emma.

« Tu m'as encore sauvée, du coup, » sourit-elle enfin, presque pour elle-même.

« J'aurais aussi pu ne pas intervenir, et trouver une échappatoire quelconque, » répliqua la blonde en haussant les épaules.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a poussée à… à me faire une telle révélation sur toi ?

-Quand Mysterio est arrivé, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'on te fasse du mal, » lâcha alors la blonde sans même daigner adresser un regard à son amie.

De son côté, Regina encaissa le coup ainsi que toutes les interrogations qu'il soulevait, préférant toutefois rester de glace. Si Emma osait enfin lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde l'interrompre.

« Et puis je me suis dit que même si tu l'apprenais à ta génitrice, ca ne changerait pas grand chose à mon quotidien, » plaisanta la scientifique.

« Je ne lui en parlerai pas, » rétorqua alors la portoricaine plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne lui en parlerai pas, » se reprit-elle.

« Mais t'as le droit de me demander des autographes, si tu veux, » ricana alors la blonde pour changer de sujet de conversation.

« Ca fait combien de temps, maintenant ?

-Ca fait six ans que j'ai ces… _pouvoirs_, si on veut. Mais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'accepter et à vouloir en faire quelque chose d'utile pour les autres. Je ne suis vraiment pas l'héroïne altruiste que tu pense connaître, » déclara la blonde d'un air désolé.

« Tu fais déjà beaucoup pour les autres, » affirma Regina. « Pour moi ca me suffit. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour deviner que tu es quelqu'un de bien, et qui pense aux autres.

-Sauf si un jour je deviens Dark SpiderGirl et que je me mets à tuer des gens par plaisir ! » gloussa Emma, en référence aux articles de Cora. « Tu sais que ca pourrait arriver car je suis quelqu'un d'anxieux et la peur appelle la haine et la haine mène vers le côté obscur ! »

Elle essaya d'imiter du mieux qu'elle le pu cette phrase légendaire d'un film populaire, et la latino ne put s'empêcher de glousser à son tour. Elle essayait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de ne pas passer son temps à admirer la blonde mais elle se rendait compte, peu à peu, qu'elle en était quasiment incapable. Emma était vraiment aussi surprenante qu'attirante.

« J'imagine que Mary-Jane…

-Est au courant, oui, » la coupa l'héroïne d'un ton plus sérieux. « C'est la seule personne au courant, en fait, avec toi. Simplement parce qu'elle a vécu mes moments de détresse au début, mon incompréhension et la difficulté que j'avais à maitriser… mes nouvelles capacités…

-Sais-tu pourquoi ? Enfin sais-tu ce qui a causé… ces pouvoirs ?

-Mmmhh… J'ai été contactée par une organisation secrète qui essaie de réunir les personnes qui ont des capacités spéciales, comme moi. Ils pensent que j'aurais été piquée par une espèce d'araignée extraterrestre qui se serait échappée d'un laboratoire de Hydra… Enfin c'est un peu compliqué…

-Donc ca veut dire qu'il y a d'autres personnes comme toi ? » s'enquit la brunette, ne sachant pas si elle aurait droit à une réponse ou non.

« Entre autre un tueur à gages qui opère à Chicago, le gars venu de l'espace qui a détruit la moitié du Nouveau-Mexique il y a six ans en repoussant des extraterrestres, un milliardaire de Los Angeles, et j'imagine que le gars qu'ils ont retrouvé vivant après cent ans de congélation dans l'arctique ne doit pas être en reste non plus… Mais pour les autres, je n'en sais rien. Je suppose simplement que je ne suis pas un cas unique… »

Regina dut se retenir de rétorquer qu'elle était, en fait, loin d'être une parmi tant d'autres à ses yeux, et se contenta de poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma.

« Quand tu venais… en tant que SpiderGirl… c'était parce que tu me connaissais déjà ou bien tu fais ca souvent ?

-C'était parce qu'on se connaissait, et que parfois, je m'inquiétais pour toi…

-Et vendredi… ?

-Je voulais être sûre que tu allais bien. T'as eu l'air désespérée tous les jours d'avant, » avoua la blonde d'un air embarrassé. « Je me faisais du soucis pour toi…

-C'est gentil, » murmura alors la brunette en prenant doucement la main de son amie.

Pour toute réponse, Emma haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant. Si elle avait conscience d'en avoir appris énormément sur la jeune femme, Regina regrettait tout de même le mutisme dans lequel rentrait cette dernière dès qu'elles parlaient de choses plus intimes. C'était comme si la super-héroïne refusait catégoriquement de parler de ses émotions à la portoricaine, quelles qu'elles soient.

« Du coup, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que notre d… notre rendez-vous avorté n'avait rien à voir avec Mary-Jane, » gloussa alors la blonde d'un ton sarcastique, songeant à toutes les conséquences néfastes qu'avaient eu cet événement. Comme de fait, Regina se redressa et dévisagea son amie d'un air curieux, réalisant qu'elle avait peut être effectivement tout anéanti pour … rien.

« Qu'est-ce que …

-L'assaut de l'hôtel de ville, les mafieux qui voulaient enlever le maire, » énuméra Emma d'un air amusé, comme si c'était quelque chose de totalement anodin.

« Mais c'est pourtant Mary-Jane qui t'a appelée… sur le pont…

-Parce qu'elle venait d'être prévenue de l'attaque et elle voulait savoir si j'étais en chemin. Elle même s'en allait pour couvrir l'assaut…

-Alors… tu n'es pas partie pour aller aider ton ex ?

-Non, » rit la scientifique. « J'ai passé l'après midi à me battre contre des malfrats tous plus armés les uns que les autres. On est un peu loin de la fille qui vole au secours de son ex dès qu'elle a le moindre problème…

-Mais du coup…

-Du coup, non, Mary-Jane n'a aucun problème de consommation de quoi que ce soit. J'essayais juste de me trouver une excuse qui valait la peine d'avoir quitté un tel d… une telle balade. »

Regina sentit son cœur accélérer son rythme dans sa poitrine à mesure que son esprit enregistrait les informations. Elle avait donc réagi de manière extrême pour une futilité, alors qu'elle n'avait, en réalité, aucune raison d'avoir été blessée par le comportement d'Emma. Elle s'était permise d'insulter la blonde et de se moquer d'elle, lui mentant au passage sur ses sentiments, alors que la vérité était bien plus simple que ce qu'elle imaginait. De ce fait, il était évident que sa réaction exagérée était d'autant plus impardonnable, et que, même dans un monde idéal où Emma aurait réellement des sentiments pour elle, il y avait très peu de chances qu'elle excuse un jour son comportement puéril.

23h37

Spidergirl était partie depuis plus d'une heure et Regina n'avait pas réussi à saisir si ce bouleversement de situation dans leur relation était positif ou non. En un sens, elle en avait appris plus sur la barista, même si elle avait conscience qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un de ses plus grands secrets. Toutefois, Emma n'avait pas paru plus proche d'elle qu'auparavant durant leur conversation et plus la portoricaine y songeait, moins elle parvenait à savoir si cela allait évoluer ou, au contraire, régresser. Ses aveux à la bibliothèque lui avaient donné l'impression d'avoir fait un bond en avant mais, désormais, elle se sentait dans une impasse. Elle était consciente que les circonstances, plus qu'une réelle volonté, avaient poussé Emma à lui révéler sa double identité, mais Regina se demandait si cela avait été vraiment le désir de la blonde. Plus que jamais elle se questionnait sur ses chances avec la scientifique et, surtout, elle avait peur de l'avoir mis involontairement au pied du mur. Et, évidemment, elle se demandait si cela n'allait pas éloigner Emma plus qu'autre chose.

Jeudi, 9h22

Cappuccino glacé. Chai latte supplément crème fouettée. Latte soya a la vanille. Espresso double allongé. Frappuccino a la fraise. Latte avoine double shots.

Emma enchainait les commandes que lui dictait Mary-Margaret depuis près d'une vingtaine de minutes en tâchant de se concentrer sur ses gestes. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à enregistrer tous les détails de chaque commande et à produire les différents breuvages sans problème mais, depuis la veille, elle se sentait indéniablement absente, maladroite, troublée. De plus, il lui semblait plus difficile que d'habitude de contrôler sa vitesse et son adresse pour qu'elles paraissent normales, humaines.

Elle termina un énième latte et le tendit à son propriétaire sans daigner lever les yeux vers lui, et retourna s'atteler derrière l'énorme machine à café.

9h31

« Ça va ? » demanda Mary Margaret en séchant ses mains avec du papier brun. « T'as l'air absente depuis ce matin… »

Emma finit sa gorgée de café et haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

« Je suis dans mes pensées je crois… excuse moi…

-Que se passe t'il ?

-Rien d'important... enfin, je ne devrais sans doute pas m'en inquiéter...»

Mary s'approcha d'Emma et fit glisser sa main sur son épaule d'un geste rassurant.

« Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, » sourit-elle. « Je suis là pour ça aussi… »

Emma soupira d'un air désolé et jeta un coup d'oeil à la salle du café étonnamment vide.

« Regina a appris quelque chose de très important sur moi, » débuta-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait son coeur accélérer ses battements dans sa poitrine. « Quelque chose que très peu de personnes savent… et je ne sais pas si je devrais m'en inquiéter ou non…

-Tu veux dire que tu te demande si elle pourrait s'en servir contre toi ou non?

-Exact, » lâcha la blonde qui réalisait qu'avoir mis des mots sur le problème le rendait d'autant plus réel, et effrayant.

« Eh bien… » réfléchit un instant la littéraire en songeant aux dernières fois qu'elle avait vu la portoricaine. « Dans l'état actuel des choses… Je te dirais volontiers de ne pas trop t'en faire, à moins que Regina ait découvert que tu es en réalité Batman, » elle gloussa d'un air amusé mais, au contraire, Emma ne broncha pas. « Je pense et j'aime croire qu'elle est dans une passe assez positive et qu'elle commence à renoncer à l'idée de faire du mal aux autres…

-Tu dis cela parce qu'elle t'a aidée à charmer David ?

-Entre autres, » rougit la brune. « Mais en soi, je crois que tu peux au moins lui faire confiance sur cela. Elle m'apparaît en ce moment comme une personne qui a envie de rédemption…

-Ouais… » soupira la blonde. « J'aimerais bien y croire, moi aussi… » ajouta-t-elle en serrant ses doigts sur sa tasse de café désormais vide.

Mary prit la petite tasse des mains de la blonde et la déposa sur le comptoir en douceur, alors que cette dernière lui jetait un regard interrogateur.

« Est ce que… est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Regina.. ? » demanda la barista, l'air de rien.

« Regina n'est pas intéressée par une fille de Brooklyn qui s'habille toujours de la même manière, » sourit Emma d'un air mélancolique. « Alors non, il n'y a rien…

-Votre relation a l'air quand même de dépasser vos simples révisions, si je puis me permettre, » suggéra la brune en se raclant la gorge. « Tu vas réviser chez elle, elle apprend des choses sur toi, elle vient frapper à ta porte un soir sans prévenir…

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a une attitude étrange et visiblement un manque cruel de savoir faire avec les autres qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, » répliqua alors la blonde plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Mais toi… Est-ce qu'elle t'intéresse ? Ou bien tu préfère les grands yeux bleus de la belle Gwen Stacy ?

-Gwen est une personne adorable, mais clairement pas quelqu'un qui m'intéresse de cette manière, » souffla la scientifique.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question en ce qui concerne la belle Regina Mills, » sourit alors la littéraire d'un air mesquin. _Touché_, songea-t-elle en observant Emma qui détournait le regard une fois de plus d'un air curieux.

« Ca changerait quoi, si c'était le cas ? » grogna alors l'intéressée. « C'est pas comme si j'avais du temps pour ca, ni assez de patience pour supporter quelqu'un qui change d'avis toutes les vingt minutes…

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est maladroite qu'elle est nécessairement changeante. Elle a peut être juste du mal à exprimer certaines choses et…

-Depuis quand t'es devenue sa meilleure amie, exactement ? » ironisa alors la blonde avant d'enlever son tablier vert d'un geste rapide. « Je vais prendre l'air un peu, » déclara-t-elle en posant le vêtement sur le comptoir. « A tout de suite. »

Vendredi soir, 23h54

« Je m'excuse pour hier soir, » déclara Emma en s'asseyant sur le petit banc du jardin des Monterrey. Elle sortit une cigarette de la poche de sa veste en cuir et l'alluma distraitement.

« C'est pas bien grave… » murmura Regina qui ne s'attendait pas à voir la blonde ce soir, ni à la soirée de David, et encore moins proche d'elle. En effet, depuis le mercredi, Emma n'avait pas daigné lui envoyer de message, ni lui parler, et avait annulé leur séance de révisions de la veille au soir en expliquant à la portoricaine qu'elle avait une mission.

« Etonnant de pas te voir sur le dancefloor avec les autres… ou en haut avec une jeune femme attirante… » sourit la scientifique en songeant aux autres soirées de David durant lesquelles elle avait croisé la portoricaine.

« Etonnant que tu ne sois pas encore en train de sauver le monde… » répliqua la brunette d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

« Ce soir j'ai envie d'être Emma Swan, » avoua la barista. « SpiderGirl attendra demain…

-Et ce soir je n'ai pas envie de jouer le rôle de la fille cool que tout le monde désire être, en m'envoyant en l'air avec la première venue. »

Emma jeta un regard curieux à sa partenaire de révisions avant de prendre une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette. De son côté, Regina glissa ses mains dans les poches de son duffle coat et prit une grande inspiration avant de plonger son regard charbon dans celui de la blonde.

« Alors… Si ce soir on baisse nos gardes… On pourrait peut être en profiter pour apprendre à mieux se connaître, non ? Au delà de ma double vie d'étudiante et de mère, et au delà de ta double vie de super-héroïne…

-Tu as l'air assez obsédée par l'idée d'en savoir plus sur moi, » se moqua doucement la blonde pour la taquiner.

« Je t'apprécie, » avoua Regina, réalisant que, pour une fois, mettre des mots sur ses émotions ne lui donnait pas l'impression de sauter dans le vide sans parachute. « Alors, j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur la personne que tu es…

-Je ne donne pas ma confiance aisément, tu sais, » répondit la scientifique d'un ton neutre.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de me faire confiance, » lâcha alors la brunette en se demandant si elle n'avait pas trop précipité les choses, craignant que cela éloigne encore un peu plus Emma.

« Et je comprendrais absolument si tu ne désire pas me parler de toi. Je n'ai pas la réputation d'être quelqu'un à qui l'on peut aisément faire confiance…

-Et il serait très normal que je suive les conseils que j'entends à ton égard, » suggéra Emma.

Regina baissa la tête d'un air désolé et reporta son regard sur l'horizon en espérant que la blonde ne devine pas sa déception. Cette dernière prit alors une dernière bouffée de nicotine avant de jeter sa cigarette d'un seul geste élégant de son pouce et de son index.

« Je suis née à Brooklyn il y a un peu plus de 24 ans. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents biologiques et ne sait rien d'eux à part qu'ils sont décédés peu de temps après ma naissance. » Elle se racla la gorge. « Mon oncle Ben et ma tante May, qui m'ont hébergée toute mon enfance, sont décédés à leur tour quand j'avais onze ans, et jusqu'à ma majorité j'ai vécu dans divers foyers et familles d'accueil ou je ne parvenais jamais à trouver ma place. Quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans, je me suis trouvé un appartement dans Hell's Kitchen ou je vis depuis…» Nouveau raclement de gorge. « A ton tour, Regina Mills, » sourit la blonde d'un air assuré.

« Eh bien… Il n'y a rien à dire sur le plan familial sinon que ma mère a toujours essayé, et essaie encore, de contrôler toute mon existence, et que mon père est décédé quand j'avais neuf ans. J'ai d'ailleurs nommé Henry en son hommage car s'il y a bien une personne au monde que j'aimerais n'avoir jamais déçue, c'est bien mon père…

-Qui te dit que tu l'as déçu ?

-Tout le mal que j'ai fait… Tout… tout ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie pour détruire les autres… Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être fière… Et on est loin de ce qu'il attendait de moi, je pense…

-Est ce pour cette raison que tu essaie de te rattraper sur tout ce que tu as fait ? » demanda la blonde en se remémorant les paroles de Mary-Margaret.

« Non… » sourit la portoricaine maladroitement. « Je pense que mes essais récents de rédemption ne sont pas liés à mon père… Je crois que j'ai juste envie et besoin de changement…

-Espères-tu, ainsi, pouvoir aspirer à un _happy ending_, si tu ne veux plus être la méchante de l'histoire ?

-Peut être qu'inconsciemment c'est ce que je recherche, » bredouilla Regina en se demandant si les paroles de la scientifique n'étaient pas totalement vraies. « Peut être aussi que j'essaie de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur pour donner un bon exemple à Henry… En soi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'influence, dernièrement, mais j'ai effectivement envie de pouvoir aller enfin de l'avant, par rapport à mon passé quelque peu tumultueux… »

Elle prit une grande inspiration, comme si elle avait besoin de reprendre son souffle après ces révélations, et Emma l'observa d'un œil curieux, toujours peu certaine de pouvoir faire entièrement confiance à la brunette.

« Et puis… As tu réussi à reparler à… Megane… Mégara, c'est cela ? » demanda-t-elle alors, sous le regard surpris de la latino.

« Pourquoi voudrais-je lui reparler ? » s'enquit alors la brune, totalement décontenancée par le changement brutal de sujet de conversation.

« Ben tu m'as dit que t'avais tout foutu en l'air avec elle, que t'étais désespérée et tout… Alors je me demandais si le fait que t'essaie de rattraper tes erreurs incluait d'avoir essayé de lui reparler ou non… » expliqua Emma d'un air détaché.

Regina plongea un instant son regard dans ses yeux verts, pas vraiment sûre de croire ce qu'elle entendait. Emma pensait donc, depuis le début, que son passage à vide était dû à la jeune femme qu'elle avait repoussée avant leur altercation ? Croyait-elle réellement qu'elle était attirée par une étudiante avec qui elle n'avait partagé que quelques préliminaires ?

« Euh… ben… Je… Je ne parlais pas d'elle, en fait… » bégaya la portoricaine d'un air embarrassé. « Ce que je t'ai dit sur le fait que j'avais tout foutu en l'air c'est… c'était pas par rapport à Mégara… »

Emma sourcilla un instant et sonda son amie du regard.

« Alors tu parlais de qui, si c'était pas de la fille avec qui t'as couché l'autre fois ?

-On… on n'a pas couché ensemble et… et je parlais d'une autre fille… » bredouilla Regina qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à de telles questions et n'était absolument pas prête à dire la vérité à sa partenaire de révisions. « J'ai froid et je vais aller me servir un verre de scotch… Je.. Faut que je rentre… » ajouta-t-elle en se levant en vitesse et en courant presque jusqu'à la porte de la terrasse des Monterrey. Emma l'observa s'éloigner en toute hâte, ne saisissant décidément plus rien au comportement étrange de l'étudiante, et songeant qu'elle devait peut être pas continuer à courir après une personne aussi peu constante et sincère…


	20. Chapter 20

Vendredi soir/samedi matin 00h12

Ses yeux bleus la fixaient depuis plus d'une minute désormais, et la jeune femme observait ses traits d'un air qu'elle voulait détaché. Mâchoire carrée, nez aquilin, cheveux châtains pas vraiment coiffés, barbe naissante. Assurément, l'homme n'était pas un canon de beauté, loin des traits parfaits de Killian, mais il dégageait une aura fort attirante. De plus, l'accent qu'elle avait entendu quelques minutes plus tôt semblait européen, aussi la jeune femme songeait qu'un peu d'exotisme ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle finit sa gorgée de whisky d'une traite, passa une main assurée dans ses longs cheveux roux, et adressa un sourire des plus charmeurs à l'homme qui la détaillait depuis quelques minutes. Si il ne s'agissait pas d'un plan sur le long terme, il était clair qu'il ne serait pas nocif d'aspirer à une courte séance nocturne, songea Kelly en imaginant déjà le corps de l'inconnu collé au sien, ses forts doigts agrippant sa peau dans une étreinte aussi passionnelle que désespérée.

« K, il faut qu'on parle ! »

Les mots de Regina ramenèrent la rouquine à la réalité, et elle dut sortir de sa rêverie si parfaite pour ramener son attention vers sa meilleure amie de toujours.

« Tu viens de me faire perdre un coup exceptionnel et je te hais, Regina, » soupira la jeune femme d'un air agacé.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

La portoricaine jeta un regard à l'homme qui observait toujours la rouquine et grimaça d'un air presque dégouté.

« Il a l'air de sortir tout droit de la forêt… T'as vu son jean old school et sa chemise de bûcheron ? » protesta-t-elle. « Je croyais que t'aimais les hommes qui ont du style, K.

-Mais peut être que justement son petit côté sauvage me donne des frissons jusqu'en bas, » ricana la rouquine qui avait clairement bu un verre de trop. « Et pour ce qui est du style vestimentaire, tu veux vraiment débattre sur ta jolie scientifique, ou ça va aller ?

-Écrase, K, » râla la latino qui était toujours aussi paniquée. « Faut vraiment que je te parle maintenant. C'est urgent et l'heure est très très grave…

-Ok, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Pas ici, » lâcha la brune en faisant la moue. « On va aller dehors ou en haut pour en parler…

-Bon… Ok, je te suis.. » soupira Kelly en suivant son amie vers le premier étage, ou se situaient les chambres du manoir Monterrey.

00h17

« Et tu ne penses pas que si Emma Swan s'intéresse autant à ta vie amoureuse, c'est parce qu'elle en pince pour toi aussi ?

-J'en sais rien… C'était peut être juste une question comme ca parce qu'après tout on parlait de choses personnelles et elle m'a posé la question…

-Tu ne crois pas que lui dire ce que tu ressens serait un bon moyen de mettre fin à votre jeu éternel et terriblement chiant du chat et de la souris ? » ironisa alors la rousse qui commençait à perdre patience. Regina s'assit sur le lit de la chambre d'un air las et Kelly la suivit, ayant déjà hâte que leur conversation ne se termine pour qu'elle aille rejoindre le bel inconnu au rez de chaussée.

« K, je suis un nid à problèmes et en plus j'ai un enfant et une mère diabolique… clairement, je n'ai aucune chance avec elle parce que même si elle me trouvait attirante, elle se lasserait de moi et de tout cela assez rapidement…

-Alors pourquoi ca te travaille autant, si tu penses que tu n'as aucune chance avec elle ?

-J'en sais rien… peut être parce que j'aimerais espérer un peu… peut être parce que j'aimerais enfin pouvoir aspirer à un avenir plus radieux…

-Alors va lui en parler, Regina ! »

00h14

« Tu viens souvent ici ? » demanda la jeune femme rousse en s'asseyant maladroitement près d'Emma. La super-héroïne avait pris le parti de rester dehors et de s'allumer une seconde cigarette après le départ abrupt de Regina. Le comportement de la portoricaine était encore des plus énigmatiques, et la blonde était de plus en plus désemparée par son attitude. Toutefois, si le sujet Regina Mills tourmentait quelques peu la jeune femme, elle avait décidé de se mettre à agir de manière aussi insouciante qu'elle. Si la brunette ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait et ne désirait pas être sincère, c'était désormais son problème et Emma Swan ne se préoccuperait plus de ses humeurs changeantes.

« Ça dépend… » maugréa la blonde en adressant un signe de tête à celle qui venait déranger sa quiétude. « C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Ruby Jenkins, je suis la cousine de David, » expliqua la rouquine d'un air détaché. Ses cheveux rouges témoignaient de sa personnalité apparemment un peu rock'n'roll, et allaient à merveille avec ses jeans troués, son tshirt d'un groupe de métal, et sa veste en cuir noire. Alors qu'elle essayait de la détailler discrètement, Emma se demanda soudain si une telle personne était une « paria » dans une famille aussi fortunée que celle des Monterrey, ou si ces gens là vivaient bien au-dessus des règles tacites et de la bienséance de la société. Comme de fait, la jeune femme enfonça sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit deux petites pilules blanches. Elle tendit sa main à Emma pour lui en proposer une, mais la blonde refusa d'un simple mouvement de la tête. De son côté, la rouquine haussa les épaules et décida d'avaler les deux pilules d'une traite, sans même broncher.

« Je vis à Toronto, habituellement, mais je suis venue faire une session d'études ici et je vis chez ma tante pendant ce temps là, » expliqua alors l'intruse sans même qu'Emma ne lui ait posé la question. « Je t'ai repérée dès ton arrivée ce soir et depuis, je me demande comment t'aborder, » conclue-t-elle d'un air nonchalant.

« C'est assez direct comme approche, » gloussa la blonde qui ne put s'empêcher de songer que cela changeait un peu de toutes ses conversations avortées avec Regina.

« Pas le temps de niaiser dans la vie, soit tu dis ce que t'as à dire, soit tu la ferme, » trancha la rousse en sortant ensuite une cigarette de sa veste. Elle l'alluma en une fraction de seconde, et en tira une longue bouffée d'un air apaisé.

« T'es une amie proche de David ? Ou tu t'es simplement invitée comme la moitié du campus ?  
-Euh on a des cours ensemble… » bredouilla Emma, quelque peu prise au dépourvu par la question. « Mais je suis surtout l'amie de sa copine, Mary-Margaret…  
-Ouais, la belle littéraire qui idolâtre mon cousin comme s'il était Apollon réincarné ! » ricana Ruby. « Et je ne dis pas ça pour critiquer ton amie. Je me demande juste qu'est-ce qu'elle trouve de si extraordinaire à un gars qui ressemble au parfait _dude_ américain tout droit sorti d'un film romantique. »

Emma gloussa de nouveau et la rouquine lui adressa un rictus satisfait. Au moins, elle avait réussi à sortir la blonde de son mutisme pour quelques minutes.

« Non mais sérieusement, le gars est blond, aux yeux bleus. Il fait 1m80, il est quaterback, il vit chez ses parents, il étudie en sciences comme 80% des gars un peu au dessus de la moyenne au lycée… C'est quoi qu'il a d'original, sérieux ? » poursuivit Ruby d'un air moqueur.

« J'imagine qu'on ne contrôle pas nécessairement de qui on tombe amoureux, » enchaina alors Emma d'un ton qu'elle voulut assuré.

« J'imagine aussi que 100 ans de cinéma et de films romantiques basés sur les mêmes critères débiles, ça doit pas aider les filles à se trouver des gars plus intéressants que ça… » soupira-t-elle en prenant une nouvelle bouffée cancérigène.

« Et toi ? T'as un copain ? » lança Emma, s'étonnant elle-même de son audace. Sans doute l'influence de la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Cette dernière adressa d'ailleurs un clin d'œil aguicheur à la blonde avant d'éclater de rire.

« Honnêtement, on sait toutes les deux que je suis pas hétéro, _girl_… Mais non, j'ai pas de copine en ce moment. Mais si tu veux postuler, on peut faire ton entretien d'embauche sur le champ ! » dit-elle en riant de plus belle. Emma se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour dissimuler sa nervosité, et détourna un instant son regard pour ne pas croiser celui de la rouquine. Peut être qu'une personne aussi directe et sincère lui ferait du bien à l'âme, finalement…

Lundi, 15h02

Regina jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'écran de son téléphone et soupira en remarquant, une fois de plus, que le nom qu'elle aurait voulu voir s'afficher n'y était pas. Elle prit une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette avant de la laisser tomber à terre, puis de l'écraser soigneusement avec son talon haut. Elle leva un instant les yeux vers le ciel et se désola en observant la voute nuageuse. D'ici quelques heures, une nuée de petits flocons poudreux recouvrirait les toits de la Grande Pomme. Soudain, la porte arrière du café s'ouvrit et une jeune femme brune en sortit, son manteau à peine ajusté sur ses épaules, et son écharpe totalement débraillée. La portoricaine lui sourit malgré elle, et prit une grande inspiration avant de s'approcher de Mary-Margaret.

« Salut Regina, » bredouilla la barista en enroulant maladroitement son écharpe autour de son cou. « Tu m'attendais ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, » lança la brunette plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Quelque chose d'important. »

Son regard était légèrement fuyant, et le ton de sa voix témoignait d'une certaine nervosité, aussi Mary comprit que la portoricaine ne l'avait pas attendue pour rien. Elle hocha la tête sans dire un mot, et lui fit signe de la suivre alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Heureusement, les allées du campus étaient quasiment désertes, à cause du froid qui venait de s'installer sur la ville, et de la neige qui menaçait. Comme pour signifier qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'elles étaient désormais plus proches qu'avant, Mary passa son bras sous celui de Regina, et fut presque surprise d'observer que la jeune femme ne s'en offusqua pas.

De son côté, Regina sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et elle avait l'impression que ses bras tremblaient d'appréhension. Elle savait pertinemment qu'avec une personne aussi sincère que Mary, mettre quelque chose en mots le rendait indéniablement réel, et qu'une fois qu'elle lui aurait parlé, elle ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. Mais c'était peut être sa dernière chance, comme le lui avait justement rappelé Kelly la veille, et s'il fallait se jeter dans le vide pour cela, la portoricaine était prête à faire tous les efforts possibles.

« Je… J'ai des sentiments pour Emma, » lâcha alors la brunette en un seul souffle.

Moins surprise par l'aveu que par le fait qu'elle lui en ai parlé à elle, Mary prit le parti de se taire et de la laisser parler, consciente que la brunette en aurait sûrement un peu plus à dire que cela.

« J'ai mis énormément de temps à… à me l'avouer, » bredouilla Regina. « Mais je pense que c'est le cas et… et je ne sais pas comment faire pour… pour lui en parler et si c'était possible de… »  
Elle sentit son souffle devenir plus court à l'évocation du fait qu'elle devrait en parler à la concernée et la barista pinça légèrement son avant-bras comme pour la ramener sur Terre.

« Avant de paniquer à l'idée de devoir lui en parler, j'aimerais que tu m'en dises un peu plus, » dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut rassurant.

« Emma a énormément de secrets et une vie très complexe et je suis consciente qu'il lui faut une personne capable de tenir le coup et d'être constante mais… Mais je ne peux pas réfréner ce que je… ce que je ressens pour elle et j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir essayer de lui en parler. Je doute d'avoir quelque chance que ce soit mais… Mais s'il y a une once d'espoir que tout cela soit réciproque, je veux saisir cette chance à tout prix… » continua la portoricaine, avec l'impression que chaque mot qu'elle prononçait lui brulait les entrailles. Est-ce que Mary-Margaret n'allait pas essayer de se venger d'elle avec cela ?

« Et Emma sait beaucoup de choses sur moi, aussi, et elle sait aussi que ce que je pourrais lui proposer -si jamais j'avais une chance- est à des lieues de ce que toutes les autres filles auraient à lui offrir. Elle pourrait avoir du fun en permanence avec les autres et sortir quand elle le voudrait et faire mille et une choses. Alors que même si j'essaie de montrer le contraire, ma vie est loin d'être passionnante. Et… et tu l'ignore mais je suis une mère et il est clair qu'en général, la plupart de mes soirées se concentrent autour de la même routine avec mon fils. Et c'est vraiment pas la chose la plus cool à proposer à une fille de 24 ans avec qui on veut sortir… »

Regina observa un instant les feuilles des arbres qui voletaient dans la brise, essayant plus que tout de ne pas croiser le regard de la barista après son aveu, tandis que sa rivale de toujours encaissait le coup de la nouvelle comme elle le pouvait. Il semblait donc que beaucoup de rumeurs étaient vraies, et que la leader du quatuor infernal avaient bien des squelettes dans son placard…

« Si Emma est au courant de tout cela, et qu'elle n'y semble pas hostile, peut être est-ce bon signe ? » suggéra alors Mary qui tentait de ne pas trahir sa surprise après l'annonce.

« Il y a un pas entre jouer quelques minutes avec mon fils quand elle vient réviser chez moi et sortir avec quelqu'un qui essaie de gérer sa vie entre ses études et celles de son enfant, » trancha la portoricaine, qui venait de réaliser qu'elle n'avait encore jamais mis ses doutes en mots.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue m'en parler, si tu penses que tu n'as aucune chance ?

-Parce que j'aimerais bien me tromper, » rétorqua Regina d'un ton mélancolique. « Et parce que tu es son amie la plus proche, apparemment. Alors je trouvais ça important de t'en parler, et de te dire ce qu'il en était. Je ne te demande absolument pas de m'aider pour quoi que ce soit, ni même de me dire si elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie en ce moment. Je voulais juste en parler à la personne la plus proche d'elle. Même si ça ne changera rien à la conclusion.

-Je pense qu'il serait bon que tu lui en parles à elle, » proposa la littéraire. « Emma ne parle pas souvent de ce qu'elle ressent mais peut être que si tu faisais le premier pas cela changerait la donne…

-Je vais y penser. Et essayer de trouver le courage –ou la folie- nécessaire pour le faire. Merci de m'avoir écoutée, Mary. »

C'était une des premières fois que Regina appelait sa rivale par son prénom, et la barista se dit que la jeune femme était bel et bien en train de changer. Elle lui souhaita donc une bonne soirée, et finit son chemin vers la bibliothèque, tandis que la portoricaine s'en allait chercher Henry à l'école. Alors qu'elle grimpait quatre à quatre les marches du bâtiment, Mary espéra que la jeune femme se dépêche de parler à la blonde qui, depuis quelques jours, paraissait plutôt décidée à profiter de son célibat…


	21. Chapter 21

Jeudi 19h24

David sourit d'un air amusé avant de reposer son téléphone sur le comptoir de cuisine. Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Mary en un éclair, et prit une pomme de terre dans l'égouttoir pour l'aider à la préparation du repas. De l'autre côté, sa mère faisait revenir des oignons émincés et de l'ail dans une poële bouillante.

« Ruby ne viendra pas souper ce soir, M'man, » lança alors le quaterback d'un air détaché. « Je pense qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un de bien plus intéressant que son cousin préféré ou sa marraine, » gloussa-t-il en prenant une nouvelle pomme de terre pour l'éplucher. Mary-Margaret lui lança un regard interrogateur, alors que Suzan Monterrey s'apprêtait à le questionner sur le sujet.  
« C'est la petite blonde qu'on a vu l'autre fois ?

-Ouaip, je pense bien ! » rétorqua le jeune homme d'un air assuré.

« Ta cousine a une petite amie ? » lui demanda la barista d'un air intrigué.

« Petite amie je sais pas, mais elle passe tout son temps avec Emma depuis qu'elles se sont rencontrées à la soirée de vendredi !  
-Emma… Emma comme dans Emma Swan ?  
-Oui, ta collègue, pourquoi ? »

Mary déglutit sans le vouloir, songeant à tout ce que Regina lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant, et au comportement très insouciant de la blonde depuis quelques jours.

« Non, pour rien… Je me posais la question, voilà tout… »

Elle prit une autre pomme de terre à son tour et se mit à l'éplucher avec soin, tâchant de ne pas laisser son esprit divaguer vers la portoricaine, ni de s'inquiéter pour ses sentiments qui, apparemment, n'étaient finalement réciproques…

Jeudi 00h31

Emma bondit sur le mur, rampa en un éclair jusqu'au coin du bâtiment, avant de continuer son ascension vers le toit. D'ici, les caméras de sécurité ne pouvaient pas la détecter, et il lui suffirait de détruire celles du toit pour pouvoir accomplir sa tâche en toute discrétion. Lorsqu'elle atteint le bord de la terrasse, elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif pour repérer le nombre d'agents qui se tenaient là. Seulement cinq. Ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour la super-héroïne. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à contourner l'entrée, détruire les caméras, et ensuite mettre les agents hors d'état de nuire. D'ici une heure elle aurait fini, et saurait enfin ce que cette mystérieuse organisation pouvait bien mijoter contre elle…

Mais soudain un poids s'écrasa sur son flanc, et, perdant sa prise sur le toit, elle fut projetée sur le côté. Elle se rattrapa tant bien que mal à la terrasse d'un appartement, et s'y laissa tomber lourdement, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Comme de fait, une jeune femme masquée descendit du balcon d'en dessus, et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que… qui êtes vous ?!

-Oh _come on_, Spidey, tu ne me reconnais pas ? » demanda la jeune femme en enlevant son masque, dévoilant une longue crinière rouge. Elle adressa un clin d'œil à la super-héroïne, et éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« Ça va, Emma, pas besoin de te cacher, je sais qui se cache sous le masque…

-Ruby ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et pourquoi tu…  
-Chaque chose en son temps playgirl, » la coupa la rouquine. « Pour l'instant on va t'éviter de mourir, et ensuite tu poseras les questions.  
-Mais…  
-Mon nom de code, c'est Black Widow, ok ? » expliqua-t-elle. « Et ta mission du jour, c'est de ne pas aller espionner les agents de SABLE parce qu'ils vont te massacrer, compris ?

-Il est hors de question que je les laisse manigancer des choses contre moi sans pouvoir me préparer ! » protesta la blonde.

« _Girl_, ça fait des mois qu'ils manigancent contre toi. Contre nous. Et ce, depuis bien avant que cette conne de Cora n'aille les voir. Alors crois moi, si tu les attaque, ils vont être prêts à t'accueillir. Et t'auras même pas le temps de lancer une toile que tu seras déjà dans un de leurs super laboratoires.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Et c'est qui nous ? »  
Elles entendirent des pas dans l'appartement devant lequel elles chuchotaient depuis quelques minutes, et elles prirent donc la décision tacite de s'enfuir au plus vite.  
« Rejoins moi au Silot 5, dans le vieux port. Et je t'expliquerai, » lui indiqua alors la jeune femme rousse avant de remettre son masque et de s'élancer en direction opposée de celle d'Emma…

00h49

« Thor, c'est le gars du Nouveau Mexique, Hawkeye, Boston et Chicago, le gars qu'ils ont décongelé travaille sur des possibles menaces extra-terrestres, le milliardaire de la Silicon Valley l'aide aussi, et y en a pleins d'autres… Mais je les connais pas tous, et puis c'est vraiment pas important… » soupira la rouquine avant de prendre une bouffée de sa cigarette.  
Elle et Emma étaient assises sur le bord du toit de l'ancienne aciérie, un bâtiment abandonné depuis plusieurs décennies, que de nombreux jeunes s'amusaient à explorer l'été.  
« Et toi, tu opère donc à Toronto ?  
-Toronto, Moscou, Athènes, parfois Londres… Je voyage pas mal, mais c'est pas vraiment le sujet. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que mes boss m'ont demandé de me renseigner sur SABLE et essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils nous veulent…  
-Tes boss ? Attends, tu travaille pour quelqu'un ? »  
Nouvelle bouffée de cigarette, et Emma se concentra sur le regard énigmatique de la jeune femme rousse qui paraissait avoir bien plus de secrets qu'elle.

« C'est une organisation nord-américaine qui se concentre sur les menaces extra-terrestres et ce genre de trucs. Je suis un peu leurs yeux et leurs oreilles, si on veut. Justement parce que je ne suis pas comme n'importe quelle agent double…  
-Et SABLE est une organisation qui a pour but de nous détruire ?  
-Ou du moins de nous contrôler, ouais, » soupira Ruby. « Ils font des recherches sur nous depuis plusieurs mois et ont réussi à attraper l'un d'entre nous pour l'observer dans leurs super laboratoires… Personne n'a entendu parler de lui, depuis…  
-Ta famille est-elle …  
-Tu es sérieusement en train de me demander si cet abruti de David est au courant que sa cousine est une tueuse à gages, agent double, et défend parfois le crime sur son temps libre ? » demanda-t-elle en gloussant.  
Emma rit à son tour et réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'une fille comme elle ne révèle quoi que ce soit de sa vie à sa famille fortunée. Pour eux, elle devait sûrement être une _party girl_ qui voyageait souvent pour profiter des plus beaux clubs du monde.

« Donc tu n'es pas vraiment là pour ta session d'études… » bredouilla la blonde, pas sûre de savoir ou elle voulait en venir avec ça.  
« Je suis ici pour mes études, et pour étudier SABLE, et éventuellement les empêcher de te massacrer…  
-Penses-tu repartir à la fin de ta session ?

-Ça dépend ! » gloussa la rouquine. « Peut être qu'une américaine pourrait me donner envie de rester dans une ville aussi grande ou il y a sûrement beaucoup de sales types à anéantir ! » Elle rit de plus belle et adressa un clin d'œil à Emma avant de se lever en toute hâte.  
« Bon, je vais devoir m'éclipser. Faut que je fasse un rapport sur tout ce que j'ai vu dans les derniers jours…  
-Attends Ruby ! » Emma lui saisit le bras plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, l'empêchant de continuer son chemin. La rousse l'interrogea du regard.

« Ça fait du bien d'avoir enfin rencontré quelqu'un… quelqu'un comme moi.. » marmonna la blonde qui se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise de parler de ses sentiments avec une parfaite inconnue.  
« Y a personne comme toi, _play girl_, on est juste une gang de gens bizarres avec des super pouvoirs. Mais toi, t'es unique. Oublie pas ça ! »

Elle se libéra de l'emprise de la blonde et sauta du toit en un éclair, disparaissant dans l'obscurité avant même que son amie ne puisse réagir. Alors qu'elle se demandait ce que ses mots signifiaient réellement, Emma sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

« _Besoni dz –prler_. »

Elle soupira en comprenant que son interlocutrice était très certainement ivre, et remit son masque en toute hâte avant de bondir du toit à son tour et filer dans la nuit glaciale.

1h12

Emma atterrit sur le toit et retira son masque avant de s'avancer vers son amie. La jeune femme brune était assise en tailleur sur la chaise d'extérieur, une couverture recouvrant ses épaules, et faisant face à une bouteille de scotch totalement vide. Comme d'habitude, la blonde s'assit sur la table, en face d'elle, essayant de sonder son âme.

« Tu sais que t'as cours, demain ? Faudrait p't'être se calmer sur la bouteille, » remarqua la super-héroïne d'un ton neutre. « Pis je suis pas sûre que tu te fasse mieux voir à l'école si t'amène Henry en étant _hangover_…

-T'es venue ici pour écouter ce que j'avais à te dire ou pour me juger, Swan ? » ironisa la portoricaine qui paraissait plutôt avoir les idées claires.

« Je sais vraiment pas ce que t'as à me raconter mais je ne pense pas que ça nécessitait de te mettre dans un état pareil un jeudi soir…

-Pourquoi ça a l'air de t'agacer ?

-Parce que ça serait le fun que t'apprenne à prendre soin de toi, Regina, » répliqua la blonde plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle sentit son cœur accélérer son rythme dans sa poitrine mais tâcha de l'ignorer. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse aller à cela. Pas ce soir.

« J'avais juste besoin de courage pour te parler, » trancha la brune, sentant déjà que ses futures paroles allaient lui brûler les entrailles autant que la libérer d'un certain fardeau.

Contre toute attente, Emma ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de l'interroger du regard. Comme si elle avait conscience que la portoricaine allait lui ouvrir son cœur.

« J'aurais jamais pensé que c'était possible… mais j'ai des sentiments pour toi, Swan. »  
Regina sentait son cœur battre à ses tempes, et baissa son regard immédiatement, se sentant incapable d'assumer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle s'imaginait déjà croiser de nouveau le regard émeraude d'Emma après son aveu, et angoissait à l'idée de sa réaction. Ou du fait que la blonde allait se moquer d'elle. Ou la narguer. Ou tout simplement lui dire qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose pour elle et…

« Je pense que tu vas devoir te trouver un autre mentor pour tes statistiques, Regina, » lâcha alors la blonde en se levant abruptement.

« Écoute Emma si ça te met mal à l'aise… sache que je ne changerai pas mon attitude envers toi et si t'as déjà quelqu'un je… » bredouilla la portoricaine en relevant enfin son regard vers sa partenaire de révisions.

« FERME-LA, c'est clair ça ?! » gronda alors la super-héroïne.

Regina plongea son regard charbon dans le sien et remarqua que de petites gouttes d'eau perlaient au coin des yeux d'Emma.  
« FERME-LA et trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre pour tes foutus cours de statistiques ! » répéta-t-elle, d'une voix plus forte.

« Emma, qu'est-ce que…

-Je pensais que t'étais différente, ok ? Je pensais que t'étais à l'opposé de tout ce que Mary m'a raconté et je croyais peut être pouvoir découvrir une autre partie de toi. Pouvoir découvrir une Regina que personne d'autre ne connaissait à part peut être Henry… Mais j'avais tort, et une fois de plus, j'aurais peut être dû me fier à ce qu'on m'a dit au lieu de suivre mon foutu instinct et mon syndrome du sauveur… » râlait la scientifique d'un air désabusé.

« Mais… mais…

-Bravo Regina, t'as réussi à te jouer de moi. Pour vrai, j'ai failli y croire. Pendant genre, un quart de secondes j'ai cru que mes sentiments étaient réciproques, je te jure ! » tempêta Emma. « Je sais pas avec qui t'as fait le pari de me faire croire un truc aussi débile mais je t'assure que t'as gagné ton pari. Bravo, bingo, vous avez gagné, ne revenez jamais. »  
Elle s'éloigna de la table, alors que la portoricaine titubait comme elle pouvait pour la rattraper, sentant toutefois que l'alcool faisait son effet sur son esprit.

« Emma je n'ai pas fait de pari avec qui que ce soit… je voulais juste…

-Fais juste en sorte d'aller acheter ton café ailleurs, ok ? » furent les seuls mots que prononça Emma Swan avant de sauter du toit sans même prendre le temps de remettre son masque et de s'élancer dans la nuit, filant de buildings en buildings…

4h22

« On change jamais une équipe qui gagne, finalement ? » sourit Mary-Jane en passant ses bras derrière sa nuque. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux un instant, profitant sans doute de la chaleur rassurante des draps sur son corps nu.

« Fais juste pas de commentaires, » râla Emma en enfilant son jean d'un air agacé. Elle attacha ensuite son soutien-gorge, remit son chemisier et sa veste en cuir. Elle s'attela ensuite à ranger son costume rouge dans son sac à dos et à remettre ses chaussures.

« Demain soir, même heure ?

-Ça ne se reproduira plus, MJ, » grogna la blonde avant de quitter la chambre de la rouquine en s'élançant par la fenêtre. _Quelle conne_, songea-t-elle en se disant qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle après cette nuit plutôt mouvementée…


	22. Chapter 22

Le lendemain, 10h37

Regina Mills était toujours studieuse. Elle avait beau prétendre se foutre de tout et ne penser qu'à ses petits plaisirs, elle avait toujours suivi tous ses cours avec une extrême assiduité, et sa meilleure amie l'avait souvent taquinée pour cette raison. Toutefois, la rouquine savait que la rigueur de la latino en ce qui concernait ses études ne répondait qu'à un désir profond de s'assurer un brillant avenir et, surtout, une certaine indépendance financière vis à vis de sa génitrice.

Mais ce matin, Regina était ailleurs. Elle quittait sans cesse la page de traitement de texte sur son ordi pour regarder la météo, ses emails, ou même des sites commerciaux. Elle paraissait ailleurs, jouait avec ses ongles et ne semblait pas écouter le professeur qui, lui aussi, avait l'air de ne pas souhaiter être là.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant leur café de prédilection, la brunette prétendit avoir un appel important à passer et s'éloigna de ses trois autres amies, une cigarette déjà allumée à la main. Kelly entra donc dans le petit bâtiment en silence, accompagnée des deux autres éléments du quatuor infernal, l'esprit rempli d'interrogations et d'inquiétudes.

10h41

Mary ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'absence de Regina, lorsque les fameuses pestes du campus firent irruption dans le café. Mais elle fut frappée par l'expression livide de la rouquine et comprit ainsi, aux quelques regards discrets qu'elle jeta à Emma, qu'il y avait un problème. Car s'il y avait bien une seule personne au monde pour laquelle la rousse pouvait être inquiète, c'était sa meilleure amie d'enfance.

Kelly commanda quatre cafés latte au lait de soya d'une voix calme, presque douce, qui contrastait énormément avec ses habituelles notes aigües lorsqu'elle prenait son ton de peste. Mary transmit les informations à Emma, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le matin et se contentait de faire les boissons dans la plus grande concentration, et la rouquine paya les breuvages sans faire aucune remarque désobligeante à la littéraire. Le monde ne tournait décidément pas rond, ce matin.

10h43

Victoria et Mal s'étaient accoudées à une table vide, quelques mètres plus loin, et riaient en regardant des vidéos d'une nouvelle application de partage qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Aussi Kelly se rapprocha t'elle du comptoir oú elle était supposée récupérer ses boissons. Emma lui tendit alors les quatre cafés en silence, et jeta un regard par dessus l'épaule de la rouquine, comme pour vérifier que le quatuor était bien incomplet.

"Faudrait peut être… qu'on se parle," suggéra la rousse à voix basse. "Qu'on aille prendre un verre ou un café ensemble…

-Ça m'intéresse pas," marmonna la barista en mettant les couvercles en plastique sur les gobelets de cafés.

"Je pense que ça pourrait être important…" insista Kelly.

"Je t'ai dit que ça m'intéressait pas," répéta la blonde d'une voix un peu plus forte.

"Écoute," reprit la rouquine en saisissant instinctivement son poignet pour la retenir. "J'ai aucune fucking idée de ce qu'il se passe mais y a clairement quelque chose qui cloche et je pense que peut être en parlant on pourrait arran…

-Passe une bonne journée," la coupa Emma en récupérant son poignet d'un geste vif, sans effort.

La rousse fit claquer sa langue et finit par attraper les gobelets d'un air résigné avant de s'éloigner vers ses amies.

_Qu'est ce que t'as foutu Regina, bordel…_

11h02

Le rush du matin était passé, et les deux baristas prirent une petite pause le temps de savourer leurs cafés en silence.

"Rude nuit ?" interrogea Mary d'une voix taquine, essayant de briser la glace.

"On peut dire ça, ouais," soupira Emma en sirotant son espresso.

"Regina ou Ruby ?" demanda la littéraire d'un air amusé, se doutant pourtant que la réponse ne serait surement pas aussi enjouée.

"Aucune des deux," trancha la blonde. "La situation est juste… enfin ça me tente pas vraiment d'en parler…

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Regina, n'est ce pas ?" s'empressa d'ajouter la brunette. "Elle est venue m'en parler…

-Elle est venue te dire qu'elle se foutait de ma gueule?" ironisa la scientifique, visiblement assez agacée.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-J'aurais du t'écouter, May," soupira Emma en finissant sa tasse de café brulant. "Regina Mills est une manipulatrice et prend beaucoup de plaisir à se jouer du monde autour d'elle…

-Qu… quoi ?

-Hier soir Regina m'a demandé de la rejoindre chez elle pour me parler," expliqua la blonde, l'air agacé. "Au final elle voulait juste essayer de me faire croire qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi…" sa voix parut se briser, mais elle se racla la gorge pour tenter de le dissimilar. "Sans doute un pari débile avec ses amies insupportables…"

Elle déposa sa tasse vide dans l'évier d'un geste rapide et soupira comme pour retrouver son calme.

"Mais…. Mais et si c'était vrai ?" bredouilla Mary qui n'arrivait pas à croire que Regina ait réussi à baisser sa garde pour ouvrir son coeur à la scientifique.

"Après ce qu'elle m'a dit sur ses _standards_ de date et de fréquentation ?" ironisa Emma qui avait l'air visiblement très irritée par la situation.

"Écoute… Elle est venue m'en parler il y a quelques jours et elle m'a même parlé de son fils…" Emma sourcilla mais sa mâchoire ne se desserra pas. "Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'elle soit allée aussi loin pour un pari ou simplement pour se jouer de toi…

-Elle est peut être juste bien plus cruelle que ce que tu imaginais," trancha la blonde avant de quitter l'arrière du comptoir pour mettre fin à la conversation. Elle s'éloigna pour nettoyer des tables et Mary comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien à essayer de la convaincre…

14h26

« Bon… Tu vas finir par nous en parler, oui ou non ? » éructa la rousse avant de faire claquer sa langue d'agacement.

« De quoi tu parles… » marmonna la portoricaine qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de prendre un plateau à la cafétéria. Elle jouait distraitement avec la pomme qu'elle avait entre les mains, n'ayant vraiment pas l'air d'être intéressée par les conversations de ses amies.  
Comme de fait, Victoria et Mal s'étaient tournées vers Regina et Kelly, attendant comme la rouquine les révélations de la brune.

« Comment ça se passe avec le gars qui a l'air de vivre dans une forêt ? » ricana la brunette pour se donner une contenance.

« Ne change pas de sujet, Roni, et dis moi ce qui cloche, » insista la rousse. Elle n'employait que très rarement le surnom qu'elle avait donné à sa meilleure amie lorsqu'elles étaient adolescentes mais, lorsqu'elle le faisait, l'heure était grave. Regina releva d'ailleurs son regard charbon vers celle qu'elle considérait comme sa soeur.

« Rien d'important…. Je suis juste épuisée aujourd'hui… »

Elle se leva rapidement, rangea sa pomme dans son sac, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la cafétéria. Kelly la suivit en un éclair, et fit signe aux deux autres de rester là pour le moment.

Regina prit une grande inspiration lorsqu'elle eut dépassé les lourdes portes coupe-feu, et s'empressa d'allumer une cigarette dès qu'elle fut à distance raisonnable du bâtiment. Alors qu'elle prenait avec joie une première latte toxique, la rouquine lui saisit le bras d'un air des plus sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Emma ? Tu lui as parlé au moins ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton grave.

« Je pense que je me suis un peu emballée sur le sujet, et je crois vraiment qu'il y avait rien de spécial en fait… Je me suis trompée sur ce que je ressentais…

-Te fous pas de moi, Roni, » râla Kelly. « Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé et je suis sûre qu'on va trouver une solution, ok ?

-Y a vraiment rien à dire, K, » insista la brunette. « Je t'assure que tout va bien. »

Elle se détacha rapidement de l'emprise de son amie et s'éloigna tranquillement vers la salle de son prochain court. Assurément la conversation était finie, et Kelly savait d'avance qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à en savoir plus sur la situation.

14h44

Regina monta les marches du bâtiment avec peine, pas du tout motivée à affronter les deux derniers cours de sa journée, et se demandait déjà comment allait se passer la fin de sa semaine. Elle ouvrit en silence les portes du couloir, consciente que les autres étudiants ne seraient pas là avant une bonne demi-heure, pour le début du cours, et se dirigea tranquillement vers l'amphithéâtre qui faisait office de classe.

Toutefois, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle, elle fut surprise de voir que le professeur était déjà là… et qu'il n'était malheureusement pas tout seul.

« Je veux juste changer de partenaire… n'importe qui d'autre fera l'affaire…

-Mademoiselle Swan, les équipes ont été formées il y a plusieurs semaines et les premiers examens sont déjà passé, » expliqua le professeur qui avait l'air quelque peu agacé. « Les seconds examens sont dans une dizaine de jours et je vous conseille fortement de continuer à aider votre partenaire si vous comptez qu'elle réussisse aussi bien que la première fois. Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous rappeler que sa note en statistiques va influencer grandement sur les crédits que vous allez pouvoir valider ou non cette année… »

La jeune femme blonde poussa un profond soupir d'énervement. Elle ajusta son sac à dos sur son épaule en un éclair, et remonta les marches de l'amphithéâtre en toute hâte pour se diriger vers la sortie. Elle passa la porte sans même jeter un seul regard à Regina, et ses pas rapides commencèrent à résonner decrescendo dans le couloir du bâtiment universitaire. Quelque peu décontenancée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Regina prit quand même son courage à deux mains et décida de suivre la blonde dans le couloir.

« Emma, attends ! » l'interpella-t-elle dès qu'elle fut à distance raisonnable de son amie.  
Cette dernière fit volte-face d'un air agacé et plongea immédiatement son regard émeraude dans les yeux de la brunette.

« Faut vraiment qu'on se parle. S'il te plait, » déglutit la portoricaine.

« J'ai rien à te dire, » siffla la scientifique.

« Moi si. Et je veux commencer par te demander pardon, si je t'ai blessée... » bredouilla Regina, ne saisissant pas d'où lui venait ce besoin d'être aussi sincère avec la blonde.  
« Je voulais simplement te dire ce que je ressentais et à aucun moment je ne souhaitais te faire de mal. Et surtout pas de cette manière. Mais il ne tient qu'à toi de me croire ou non, et d'interpréter tout cela comme tu le veux… »

La blonde inspira comme pour lui répondre, mais la journaliste l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

« Cependant, que tu le veuille ou non, on doit continuer de réviser ensemble. Et ça implique que l'on se voit au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Alors je pense qu'il serait mieux de rendre ça agréable pour tout le monde, tu crois pas ? » Emma acquiesça en silence. « Mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on puisse reparler de tout ça… de tout ce que je t'ai dit hier et de ta réaction et…

-Je t'assure que ça vaut vraiment pas la peine, » répliqua la super-héroïne d'un ton sec.

« Et je suis sûre que c'est primordial de pouvoir mettre tout ça au clair, et je ne changerai pas de position sur le sujet, » imposa la portoricaine d'un air assuré. « Et si c'est parce que t'as quelqu'un d'autre, je peux très bien comprendre… Mais il faut vraiment qu'on puisse régler ça parce que, quoi qu'il arrive, j'aime beaucoup l'amitié qui s'est créée entre nous. Et quoi que tu en pense… je tiens à toi. »

Elle avait bredouillé les derniers mots, sentant son souffle devenir court dans sa gorge, mais tâcha de garder un air naturel. Regina savait qu'avouer ses sentiments avait toujours été une épreuve, et elle n'était pas prête de pouvoir mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait sans avoir l'impression de suffoquer. Toutefois, elle ne lâcha pas la blonde du regard, et crut voir ses yeux être un instant plus brillants qu'auparavant.

« T'es à des années lumières de la situation, » soupira la scientifique d'un air las.

« Alors explique moi ! » insista la portoricaine, qui sentit son coeur se serrer.

« Faut vraiment que j'y aille. À plus tard, » conclut Emma en continuant son chemin dans le couloir pour sortir du bâtiment.

Regina prit une grande inspiration et songea que tout n'était finalement peut être pas perdu. Au moins, elle pourrait toujours passer du temps avec Emma durant leurs révisions et quoi qu'il advienne de leur amitié, la portoricaine était prête à se contenter de cela...


	23. Chapter 23

Samedi, 9h34

« C'était bien ta nuit avec la superbe Black Widow ? » ricana Mary-Jane en rentrant dans l'appartement d'Emma.

« J'ai pas passé la nuit avec, » riposta la blonde d'un air agacé. « Et pourquoi t'es ici ?

-Pour te demander de m'épouser, bien sûr ! » éructa la journaliste avant d'éclater de rire. « Je venais d'abord te proposer de dîner avec moi, et ensuite il faut qu'on parle de SABLE.

-J'ai ni l'envie ni l'intention de dîner avec toi, MJ…

-T'es quand même venue passer une nuit avec moi cette semaine… Si ça ne présage pas un retour ensemble, je ne vois pas trop ce que ça veut dire d'autre…

-Tu sais très bien que ça ne signifie rien, à mes yeux, » râla la scientifique. « J'avais juste besoin de…

-De coucher avec quelqu'un, ouais. Jusque là, j'avais compris le principe. Oh et sûrement de te détendre, parce que la sulfureuse Regina Mills s'est jouée de toi. Étonnant venant d'une catin, non ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas prévenue…

-Ne l'insulte pas, » la coupa Emma d'un ton sans appel. « Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire sur SABLE ? » Sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude, et Mary-Jane sut donc par instinct que la blonde était furieuse. Elle préféra ne pas insister sur le sujet, et lui expliquer la réelle raison de sa visite chez la super-héroïne.

« J'ai un ami très bien placé qui les a sur écoute… On pense qu'ils ont prévu de t'éliminer, ou du moins de t'enlever plus ou moins discrètement.

-Plus ou moins discrètement ?

-Écoutes, on n'a pas vraiment de détails, ok ? » répliqua la rouquine. « Il s'agit surtout de conversations téléphoniques et d'appels entre leurs membres. On n'a aucune idée de quand ou comment ils comptent faire, mais si j'étais toi j'envisagerais peut être de quitter la ville pour quelques jours…

-Hors de question.

-_Come on_, » râla la journaliste. « Il te suffit de prévenir le commissaire et de partir quelques jours en vacances. Y a rien de bien compliqué !

-Il est hors de question que je quitte la ville. Je ne veux pas mettre la population en danger sans être là pour les aider…

-Et ils ne seront pas plus avancés si tu te fais tuer comme une conne ! » tempêta Mary-Jane, qui sentait sa voix trembler d'émotions. « Je me fous de ton envie de revenir avec moi ou non, mais je ne te laisserai pas te faire tuer bêtement. Je ne l'accepterai pas. »

Contre toute attente, elle fit volte face et quitta l'appartement en toute hâte, ne souhaitant pas dévoiler ses émotions à son ex-petite amie. Emma fut surprise du ton que Mary-Jane avait employé mais résista à son envie de la suivre. La rouquine n'aurait de cesse de continuer ses avances si la blonde se laissait aller à l'empathie, et Emma Swan n'avait certainement pas besoin de ça pour le moment.

19h21

« …Henry passe le weekend chez ses amis… » grogna la brunette d'un air las. « Et je fais ce que je veux. Arrête de me faire chier… »  
Regina finit son verre de scotch d'une traite et s'en resservit un sur le champ. N'ayant pas la responsabilité de son fils pour la fin de semaine, elle s'était laissée aller à ses émotions et avait commencé à boire dès le milieu de l'après-midi.

« Tu as conscience de l'image que tu donne à ton enfant, au moins ? » ricana la quinquagénaire.

Cora était venue rendre visite à sa fille sans s'annoncer, comme d'habitude, mais, l'avait trouvée ivre et larmoyante dans son salon. Ne se préoccupant même pas de refermer correctement la porte derrière elle, la journaliste s'était décidée à donner une leçon à sa fille qui la décevait véritablement par son comportement défaitiste.

« Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de mentalité que tu iras aussi loin que moi… » insista-t-elle en faisant claquer sa langue. « C'est quoi qui te met dans cet état, hein ? L'amour ? Parce que tu t'es encore entichée d'une personne qui n'en vaut pas la peine ?! Au moins cette fois tu n'es pas tombée enceinte, c'est déjà ça !

-Ferme-la… » râla la jeune femme qui se sentait désormais aussi désespérée qu'enragée.

« Tu n'as aucunement la force ou la capacité d'affronter le monde. Tu n'as rien appris de tout ce que je t'ai enseigné, _mija_. Il ne faut jamais se laisser aller à l'amour parce que c'est une faiblesse inutile, et il ne faut jamais se laisser dépasser par ses sentiments. Tu n'as jamais été capable de te contrôler ou de te maîtriser. Tu n'as jamais été capable de comprendre tout ce que je t'ai appris. T'as toujours suivi les conseils de ton idiot de père, et regarde où ça t'a mené !  
-Ferme la, s'il te plait…

-Honnêtement je ne suis même pas étonnée que tes sentiments envers je-ne-sais-qui ne soient pas réciproques. Regardes-toi ! Tu es une loque ! Même pas capable de te tenir debout parce que tu n'es pas assez forte pour accepter l'échec ou la défaite. Tu n'es même pas assez forte pour assumer ton rôle de mère devant tes amies… Comment veux-tu espérer montrer le bon exemple à ton fils si tu as honte de ce que tu es ?! Et comment penses-tu pouvoir aller loin si tu n'es même pas capable d'endurer une simple déception ?

-Va t'en… je t'en prie…

-Tu veux que je parte ?! Pourquoi ?! Parce que ça fait mal d'être confronté à ses réalités, peut être ?! Parce que ça fait mal de réaliser qu'on ne vaut finalement pas grand chose ?! »

La porte entrouverte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme blonde, et, comprenant rapidement la situation, Emma s'approcha de Cora pour l'empêcher de continuer. La quinquagénaire hurlait des insanités à sa fille qui était visiblement désespérée, et la scientifique ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir. Elle saisit la journaliste par les épaules et la poussa vers la sortie aussi prudemment qu'efficacement.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de vous en aller, Cora… » suggéra-t-elle d'un ton sec.

« Qui êtes vous pour oser me toucher ? Et comment connaissez vous mon nom ?! » se débattit la quinquagénaire avant de réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait se défaire de l'emprise de la blonde. Emma la repoussa vers la sortie de l'appartement en contrôlant au maximum sa force pour ne pas la blesser, mais essayant tout de même d'exécuter l'opération le plus rapidement possible.

« Je ne vous conseille pas de revenir de sitôt. Je ne désire pas que vous fassiez plus de mal à Regina, » trancha la scientifique qui essayait au mieux de contrôler sa rage.

« Qui êtes vous pour oser me dire ce que je ne peux pas faire ?! » hurla la journaliste qui était visiblement à bout de nerfs.

« Disons que vous parlez assez souvent de moi dans vos chroniques, et de ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire. Alors je pense que je peux me permettre d'inverser les rôles, pour une fois, » lança la blonde avant de claquer la porte. Elle vit un instant le regard de Cora changer alors qu'elle comprenait le sens des paroles d'Emma, avant que la lourde porte blindée ne se referme sur la journaliste.

Emma fit donc volte-face pour rejoindre Regina dans son salon. La portoricaine s'était affalée sur un des luxueux canapés de son appartement, son verre de scotch toujours à la main. La blonde lui prit le verre des mains et le posa sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir délicatement aux côtés de son amie.

« Pourquoi t'es venue ici… » soupira la brunette d'un air triste. De petites larmes filaient encore sur ses joues mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier, ayant l'esprit aussi embrumé que le cœur vide.

« La dernière fois que t'es venue réviser chez moi t'as oublié ton écharpe… » marmonna la blonde d'un air sérieux. « Je voulais juste te la ramener…

-C'est gentil… » bredouilla Regina en fermant les yeux comme pour oublier un peu la situation dans laquelle elle était. « Et merci pour... merci pour ce que t'as fait… t'étais vraiment pas obligée d'intervenir…

-Je crois que je ne peux toujours pas supporter l'idée qu'on te fasse du mal, » déclara la blonde d'un ton sans appel. Regina sourcilla et l'interrogea du regard un instant, avant de se ressaisir et réaliser que ses pensées étaient dérisoires.

« Mais avec tout ça… Cora sait qui tu es… T'aurais pas dû te mettre en danger pour ça… » bredouilla la portoricaine avec difficulté.

« Pourquoi tu te mets dans un tel état ? » interrogea la scientifique qui avait décidé d'ignorer la remarque de son amie. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois prête à rediscuter de tout ça… » suggèra Regina d'un air triste.

« Alors je ne crois pas que ce soit constructif d'en parler pour le moment… Je vais juste… ça va aller, ok ? T'en fais pas pour moi…

-Je n'ai aucune envie d'imaginer que tu fasse quelque chose de complètement stupide à cause de tout ça, » indiqua Emma d'un ton sérieux.

« Je ne ferai rien de stupide… fais juste… t'en fais pas, ok ? » répliqua la portoricaine.

Emma eut envie de répondre qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de s'en faire pour la jeune femme tant qu'elle aurait des sentiments pour elle, mais elle préféra se taire. Elle ne saisissait pas vraiment ce qui tourmentait Regina ni pourquoi elle avait décidé de se jouer d'elle, mais elle préférait l'ignorer pour le moment. Aborder de nouveau ce sujet ne serait que plus douloureux pour elle, et elle n'était vraiment pas prête à s'infliger ça pour l'instant.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête en silence et passa son bras autour des épaules de la brune d'un geste amical. Comme automatiquement, Regina se blottit contre elle et se laissa aller à pleurer. La scientifique ne comprenait pas si c'était l'effet de l'alcool qui rendait la journaliste si vulnérable ou elle se mettait véritablement à nu devant elle, mais elle choisit de ne pas se poser plus de questions. Elle s'attela à prendre soin de la portoricaine, et songeait que moins elle s'interrogerait sur tout cela, moins elle risquait d'en souffrir encore…


End file.
